Red tempest
by WolfGear
Summary: Having enough of the village's treatment of her son, Kushina makes a deal with Kyuubi, so she can raise and train naruto from within the seal. Harem fic, darkish naruto and humor. Kyuubi x Kushina Not Fem Kyuubi x Naruto, kyuubi is more a of a father figure in this one. Slight gender bending.
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear presents: Red tempest

Chapter 1: Kushina's devotion

Pairing: Naruto Harem (Includes almost every girl, except Sakura for sure)

I don't own Naruto

-break

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konoha, sighed deeply as he looked upon the battered child before him. The child's name is Naruto Uzumaki and for reasons unknown to him he is hated by almost everyone in the village.

The boy contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which attacked their village five years ago, his successor Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage, gave his life to seal the beast in the boy, his own son. Regretfully the boy's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, also died in the attack.

Minato's final wish was for his son to be seen as a hero, which was why Sarutobi announced the boy's stats as a jinchuuriki to the entire village, despite Kushina begging him not to before her death. Needless say he put his trust in the people of Konoha, and they betrayed him and Minato with their treatment of boy. Even with new laws threatening death, people still formed mobs and attacked on the anniversary date of the attack.

With a heavy heart the old Hokage exited the room, "I'm sorry Kushina. I should have listened." He moaned knowing it was too late to change his mistakes.

However unbeknown to anyone something was happening that would change Naruto and Konoha forever.

-break

-naruto's mindscape—

Inside Kyuubi's or rather Kurama's seal, dwelled not just one but three souls, Kyuubi's, Minato's which was in place to fix the seal after it decays, and Kushina's to help Naruto control the fox when the time came.

However she had different plans now as she stood before the gate which held the Kyuubi at bay. In her hand was a tri pronged Kunai, the same that her husband used in life, here however it represented his soul, which she has now absorbed, so that she may move freely around the seal.

It was hard to seal and absorb Minato's soul, but since it was only a fragment she pushed on did what she needed to do, like she was about to do now.

Behind the seal a gaint red eye appeared in the darkness. **"Ah, so my former jailer comes to visit. How interesting that you took out your basterd of a mate just to see me. Tell me Kushina. What do you want?"**

Clutching the Kunai in her hand tightly Kushina looked to the demon with pleading eyes. "Please, please use your chakra to extend mine, so that I may teach my son. Please I beg of you!" She cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Kyuubi grinned as he looked into the redheaded woman's mind. Images of all her hardships caused by Konoha, being called an outcast, getting bullied and beaten for simply not being born in Konoha by her pers. Even though she was related to the first Hokage and the land of Whirlpool had been allies with Konoha since its founding.

Kurama's smirk grew as Kushina's true thoughts of the village were lay bare before him. She hated the village, about as much as he did, for her treatment and now the treatment of her son. The only reason she didn't blast the place to piece was because of her husband.

His attention returned the woman crying on the ground before him as she began begging for his help once again.

"Please, please, help me. I know we have bad blood between us, but please don't let my son suffer for it!" Kushina cried.

**"And what would you give me in return?" **He asked, wondering what she would give for his help. It was nice to be the one doing the demanding for once. All of his jails, a grand total of two, always asked for his chakra and never gave anything in return.

Kushina's cries stopped as she looked up to him with hope. Her hand twitched and she looked nervous and ashamed as she undid folds of her dress. The cloth fell into the water beneath their feet and Kushina stood fully naked in all her beauty before the Kyuubi.

"I will give you everything, my body, my soul, and even… my son to claim as your own, but only if you give your word to protect him."

Needless to say Kurama was shocked, yet moved, by Kushina's proposal. **"Agreed, I Kurama, lord of the Bijuu give you, Kushina Uzumaki, my word to protect your… no our son and take him as my own. Now come closer my mate, so that we may seal the contract." **

Kushina slowly walked between bars of Kyuubi's cage. She was nervous, she was in the fox's domain now, and if he broke his word he could go anything to her and there'd be nothing she could do to stop him, but she kept hope that he would do as he promised.

Her faith was tested when she fully entered the cage. There was movement in the darkness and she flinched unintentionally, excepting the fox's gaint paw to crush her. Instead she felt soft fingers lovingly touch her cheek.

Kushina opened her eyes and softly gasped as tears stung her eyes. Standing before her was her husband, or rather Kurama's impersonation of him. Instead of bright blonde hair there was reddish orange, three deep whisker marks adorned each of his cheeks giving him a more feral look, deep red eyes instead of blue, and to top it all off nine fluffy fox tails swished behind him and pair of fox ears sat atop his head. Needless to say Kushina rather liked the look.

"**Are you ready?" **Kurama asked pulling her closer. Kushina then realized Kurama was equally naked! A deep blush covered her cheeks as the fox captured her lips.

There was a falling sensation and then something soft touched her skin. Kurama's soft tails wrapped around her body like a blanket, warm and comforting. Kurama's arms snaked around Kushina's body a foxy grin spread across his face.

"I'm ready…"

-break

Sweat dripped down her body, her hair soaked and sticking to skin, Kurama's arm wrapped around her body holding her close as they lay on his tails. Kurama pulled her closer, she felt his sex against hers, chuckling he played with a strand of her long red hair.

**"Now that our unison is official, let us introduce ourselves to the kit."** A tail rose up from the batch and snaked out through the seal. In mere moments it came back wrapped around Naruto.

"Hey let me go!" The blond screamed as he was dropped in front of the red headed couple. Kurama chuckled amused by the boy's antics. He found the kit less annoying now that he claimed him as his.

Kushina had a different reaction. In flash of speed that rivaled Hiraishin she wrapped her son up in a long awaited hug, crying tears of happiness.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry, so very sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried holding the boy as close as possible. Naruto ceased his failing and screaming, looking at the naked woman with confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked innocently. This caused Kushina to cry even harder.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Kurama changed the environment from a sewer to the inside of Kushina's house, adding clothes to both her bodies, no need to explain the birds and bees yet, the boy was in for a big enough shock as it was.

"Sit here Kit, we have much to discuss…"

-break

And that's the chapter! Kind of short, but that's how most of my stories start with short chapter. I plan for following chapters to be at least 2000 to 3000 or more if needed. As of now this story has predicted 10 to 20 chapters. This will also be my first harem story, so have mercy on me.

Also there will be lemons, there was supposed to be a lemon with Kurama and Kushina, but I wasn't in the mood to write one, didn't seem appropriate for the mood I had set. Also I do have the ending made up so the story will be completed.

As for the girls in the harem, it'll basically be my favorites,. On another note, Sakura will not be part of the Harem. Why? Simple, I don't like her, with reasons by the way, a lot of them, but don't need to get into that. There's also a good chance of Ino not being a part of the harem, because well I don't really like her, I don't hate her either.

I don't really have a main heroine preference, or the Alpha girl of the harem.

**Anyways thanks for reading, and if you read entire authors note then give yourself a cookie! I know I'm bad at reading author's notes too, so I won't blame you if you didn't read it. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Red tempest

* * *

><p>Nine years after Kushina Uzumaki made a deal with Kurama, commonly known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, for the sake of her son, Naruto Uzumaki. Things have changed for the better for the Kyuubi container.<p>

The first of many changes was that Naruto no longer lived in the village, after he awoke from the hospital; Naruto had a talk with the Hokage. He didn't tell the old man that he knew of his mother or about Kyuubi, who he thought was his father. He simply said he could no longer stand to live in the village amongst the people.

Sarutobi argued till he was blue in the face, to try and convince Naruto not to leave the village to leave in the forest, even offering to give the boy his own apartment and enroll him in the Shinobi Academy. Naruto's response shocked the old Hokage to his core.

"I don't want to be a Shinobi." Was what Naruto said.

The Hokage decided he needed to play the parent card and told Naruto that the only way to learn of his parents was if he reached chuunin. Once again Naruto's response shocked him.

"Just because my parents were Shinobi, doesn't mean I have to be, bye old man! See ya around!"

After that Naruto left the village for the forest. No one could stop him, he was a legal citizen of fire country, not a shinobi, and the law did not require him to be in the orphanage. So even though he was the Kyuubi container, neither the Hokage or the shinobi council or the civilian council could do anything to stop him.

The council tried to have him declared a missing Nin, stupid, but they were desperate to keep their weapon. When the Daimyo, who was visiting for an inspection and secretly sitting in the council chambers, heard this he spoke up in the boy's defense.

Naruto's actions were all legal and any say otherwise was an injunction on his rights as a fire country citizen. The Hokage and his council only held power over the Shinobi that lived in the village. The daimyo ruled every acre of fire country, Konoha included, and he reminded them of that fact, by cutting their funding by 30% for trying make _five_ year old an S ranked missing Nin.

This would be the first of the village's many sufferings for their treatment of the boy.

As for Naruto, after leaving Konoha he took up residence in the side of a mountain, the land given to him by the Daimyo as an apology and a thank you for unwillingly holding the beast.

Here Naruto received training from his mother in everything she knew, seals, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, which also included all of Minato's knowledge as well since she had absorbed the chakra he had placed in the seal.

Naruto also received training from Kurama in the demon arts, such as foxfire, the ultimate genjutsu, which Naruto was amazing able to use despite his horrid chakra control. He also trained in using the fox's chakra, and with Kurama willingly helping he achieved what was called the fox cloak.

However all good things come to an end. At the age of 7, two years after meeting his mother, he lost her again. The expansion on her soul given by Kurama had run its course and she disappeared from this world all together.

This had a pronounced effect on both Naruto and Kurama. Naruto was of course was saddened losing his mother after living without her for most of his life, but was able to cope due to the fact that he still had Kurama.

Kurama however didn't take it well, even though when he was sealed inside Kushina they didn't get along. The two years he spent with her as his mate, were the best years of his life. He was loved in every way his father, the sage of the six paths, had wanted him and his fellow bijuu to be loved. After her passing he wasn't the same hateful fox he once was.

The fox's time was split between training Naruto and thinking of his lost mate. He would lie in their bed, in the house he had created in Naruto's mindscape, and imagine she was still with him. He's tried recreating her from Naruto's thoughts and his own magic's, but it wasn't the same. He knew Kushina's he created weren't real, but even if for moment his pained eased.

This would eventually lead Kurama to do what he did on Naruto's tenth birthday, when the boy's was mature enough, Kurama forced his chakra though the seal, changing the boy's DNA from that of a humans to a demon's, well a half demon, but a demon none the less. This change slowly drained everything that was Kyuubi into the Naruto, by Naruto's twentieth birthday, Kyuubi no Kitsune, would be dead forever.

Kurama did this willingly, wanting to finally end the cycle of hatred, the sealing, everything, most importantly, he wanted be with his mate.

With his new demonic heritage, Naruto began to change as well; he remembered his treatment for being different, for holding a demon, now that he was one. His compassion for his fellow humans was nearly nonexistent. Instead rage filled him, but he knew he couldn't wipe out humanity no matter how hard he tried.

It was with this thought that he began working on a plan to slowly, but surely rid the earth of the poison known as humans. Not through destruction, but the use of the one trait that the humans take for granted; their ability to breed.

He would select the most qualified mates and spread his off spring across the earth. He was immortal now, time didn't affect him like it did before, and his Demonic DNA would do away with any disease, plus there were eight other bijuu to help him.

* * *

><p>-present day Naruto's mountain home—<p>

Naruto awoke to find a large budge under his blankets, no not his 'kunai', even though he was well endowed, this was budge was much too big, even for him. Throwing off the covers Naruto was given a clear view of what could be considered the most beautiful sight on earth, a maid servicing his morning wood.

The maid had long black hair, pale skin, and black coal eyes; she was beautiful in every way with a fully developed body and ample bust. She looked directly at him as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

"Mmm, that's good, Mikoto-Chan." Naruto moaned placing his hand atop the maid's head, he felt her swirl her tongue the way he likes and feels his release coming soon. "Be sure to swallow it all, ok?"

"Yes, Naruto-Sama!" The woman says eagerly pumping his rod with her free hand, while doubling her speed. Soon enough Naruto releases his load, Mikoto greedily swallows it.

Basking in the morning light, Naruto couldn't help, but reflect how he came to have a prized woman as Mikoto Uchiha as his 'maid'.

It was about three years ago, or so and the Shinobi council was in hot debate over what to do with the threat of the Uchiha clans brewing rebellion. At the time Naruto was in Konoha to save a certain Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, to be exact; his mother's best friend. He remembered that day clearly…

* * *

><p>-Konoha 3 years ago—<p>

Ten year old Naruto or rather Nagamasa Azai, Naruto's persona for when he's in Konoha, was sitting in the Shinobi's council chambers, listening to the various clan head drabble on and on, course the civilians were even worse. Currently the Civilians were presenting their argument to lower the Shinobi's academy's standards, so their talentless children can become Shinobi.

Now one might wonder why, a ten year was present at such an important meeting. That was became Naruto's persona Nagamasa, was a twenty something year old advisor in the Daimyo's court. It was very interesting story on how Naruto's false persona obtained this position of power, but that was a story for another time.

Simply put, Naruto now had more political power than Hokage, and was in charge of Konoha's budget and had the final say on any changes policy changes in the village.

Naruto found it funny how arrogant some Konoha citizens are, thinking their tiny ninja village of 16,000 was a significant number of the Daimyo's 100,000 strong army. After Naruto taught the samurai new Nin and Kenjutsu skills, making the samurai a better fighting force then Shinobi, why do fifty hand seals to make a water dragon, when you can shoot chakra from your sword in less than a second?

Basically Naruto was fucking with Konoha as he approved the civilians' new academy standards. Which would defiantly increase their Shinobi population, like they promised and that was their selling point of the new proposal.

However Naruto knew the new program would only create fan girls and other worthless shinobi, but what did he care? Still he wouldn't be doing his job the Daimyo gave him if he let this hurt the Daimyo's military force.

"Very well councilwoman Haruno, I shall approve your proposal, the new standard will put into action for the next two years. In two years there will be a review, and if you fail to make good on your promise, I will have to enforce my own changes, understood?"

"Yes perfectly clear Nagamasa-sama." Mebiki Haruno replied, though it was easy to tell, she was seething for Naruto's implication of her policy falling. She scoffed, as if HER idea could fail.

"Well adjourn then. Oh and Haruno-san, I do not believe I gave you permission to address me by my first name."

Haruno stiffened and bowed low before him, "I'm sorry Azai-sama!"

"You are forgiven," He waved dismissively.

Exiting the council chambers Naruto felt a presence shadowing him. He smirked taking the next corner into a shadowy hallway. The shadow followed him. He turned pinning the person following him against the wall.

"Ah Yugao-Chan, so nice to see you again," Naruto whispered seductively into the purple haired Anbu's ear. Slipping his hand under her armor and shirt he fondled her breasts, teasing her nipples, pinching the erect peeks between his thumb and forefinger. A suppressed moan emerged from the Anbu lips, Naruto's other hand slipped lower into Yugao's pants.

"Ahhhh, Nagamasa-kun." Yugao moaned breathlessly.

Yugao Uzuki had been one of Anbu that had guarded him before he left Konoha. Now Anbu identities were supposed to be secret, but her long purple hair gave her away. Anyway she was one of his Anbu guards that didn't wait till he was on the ground bleeding to intervene. As a reward he was playing boyfriend for her, well not playing, he was serious about making her one of his mates, but he wanted to wait before he reveals his true identity to her.

Naruto continued his assault on her precious reigns, earning more moans of delight from the anbu. "Nagamasa-kun, please I'm on duty."

"To protect and serve me, so how about we go somewhere private so that you may better protect me. Know any place like that?"

"H-h-hai," She stuttered her senses over loaded, but she managed to lead him into the woman's bathroom, without anyone's notice.

Inside one of the many stalls, Naruto had Yugao pressed against the wall, her breathing short and rapid as he fingered her core, three fingers spread deep in her pussy. He pumped his cock a few times, laying the thick rod between her ass cheeks.

"Nagamasa-kun today is not a safe day for me."

"That's too bad; you made me so hard, shaking this cute ass of yours. You wouldn't happen to know the anti-pregnancy jutsu would you?" He asked.

"No I don't…" Yugao said disappointed with herself, she would learn the Jutsu as soon as she could. "I'm afraid we can't finish…"

"Don't worry Yugao-Chan, I have a solution." Naruto said removing his cum soaked fingers from her pussy. She wondered what he was planning when she felt one of his fingers enter her asshole!

"Nagamasa!"

"Shh, you'll give us away. Let me just lube you up and we can get started." Naruto said adding another cum soaked finger to Yugao's tight asshole, and then he added a third, painfully stretching the tight hole, earning a painful/pleasurable moan from anbu.

"Wow, you're really tight!" he exclaimed lining his cock up to her entrance. "Brace yourself."

"Woah… AHHHH!"

Yugao bit down on her lip as Naruto's large throbbing rod painfully spread her asshole, its length and girth was far beyond any man, she'd encountered before.

"It's not going to fit!" She gasped squirming trying to pull away, but Naruto held her hips and pressed her against the wall.

"Halfway Yugao-Chan, come on, I thought you were Anbu?" Naruto teased feeling her stiffen at his words.

"Please continue Nagamasa-kun," Yugao replied keeping her tone neutral.

Naruto smirked, "Good girl." Slowly Naruto eased the rest of his length into Yugao's ass, right down to the hilt. Massaging her ass cheeks, Naruto steadied the Anbu, pulling the length of his rod all the way out leaving only the tip inside, and then thrusts in the full length of his rod deep into Yugao's ass once again! He repeats the process slowly pulling out and then thrusting in all at once, each thrust earning him a muffled moan.

"…."

"What was that Yugao? I couldn't hear you?" Naruto teased, even though he heard her perfectly clear with his super hearing.

"I want you to fuck me harder!" Yugao cried almost desperately as she moved her hips trying to quicken the pace.

"Anything for you, Yugao-Chan." Naruto said pulling back and plunged hard back into the Anbu's ass. Yugao's breasts flopped back and forth from speed and she found herself floating as Naruto picked her up, thrusting faster and deeper than before.

"Nagamasa-kun… I … think … I'm … gonna… cum!" She panted breathless as her orgasm hit, white fluids, spewed from her pussy dripping into the bowl below. She was exhausted, but Naruto was still thrusting into her, she felt his member twitch inside her ass and release a torrent of semen that filled her bowls.

Placing Yugao on her knees, Naruto instructed her to keep her ass elevated as he pulled out of her and retrieved a butt plug from one of the seal hidden on his arms. He placed the sex toy into Yugao's rectum sealing his cum inside her.

"Turn and face me, Yugao, were going to play our favorite game." Yugao did as she was told and faced him, while trying to ignore the swishing feeling her stomach, raising her shirt and exposing her breasts she waited as Naruto jerk off in front her, releasing more cum that fell onto her breasts.

"Good girl." Naruto praised pulling up his pants.

Yugao did the same pulling her shirt over her cummed coated chest and reequipping her chest plate, covering the obvious wet stains on her black shirt.

"Come Yugao, it's time for my three o'clock meeting."

"Hai Nagamasa-kun."

* * *

><p>During the meeting Naruto paid half attention to what the speakers were saying, choosing instead to watch, Yugao, who was standing across the room as a guard. He fiddled with the remote in his hand, activating the vibrator in the butt plug he inserted in her rectum.<p>

He grinned as she squirmed as the vibrations assaulted her. She shifted nervously as the cum on her chest dripped down, threatening to fall out from under her armor.

Naruto switched off the remote, making Yugao sigh in relief, but then turned the setting to max, making her eep. Thankfully for her no one other than him noticed as they were paying attention to the speaker.

The meeting dragged on for another hour, all the while Naruto silently played with Yugao, who squirmed every time the vibrator was activated, unknowingly pushing the plug out of her rectum.

Near the end she felt the vibrator kick on again and she squirmed unknowingly pushing the plug out and releasing all of the cum still inside of her. She stiffened as the cool sticky liquid seeped out, spilling on her panties and down her legs. She needed to get out of here before it was too late!

Chuckling softly Naruto decided to help the anbu out. "Hokage-Dono, I believe it is time to finish up. We are all tired and I think I heard enough to satisfy the Daimyo."

Sarutobi nodded, "Of course Nagamasa-sama. Let us adjourn. We'll reconvene in six months at the usual time I assume?"

"Of course, I look forward to our next meeting." Naruto said returning the nod. Naruto still couldn't believe the Hokage couldn't see through his disguise, course he was using the Kitsune Henge, which was real transformation, not an illusion like the ninja use, plus only a demon of equal or higher power could see through his disguise.

As he exited the chambers, Naruto caught sight of Yugao disappearing via Shunshin, no doubt to go shower and change. He chuckled softly wondering how people would react if they knew the Kenjutsu mistress of Konoha was into such kinky stuff.

Oh well, she was fun to play with, but it was time for him to move on to his real objective for coming to Konoha today; saving one Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto Uchiha, wife of the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, and mother of two sons Itachi and Sasuke. She along with the rest of her clan was scheduled to be killed by her eldest son, by the village. Again why would he know this? Cause he gave the final approval.

Now call him cold hearted, but there were a few reasons he decided to approve the slaughter of an entire clan. One was the Uchiha had the Sharingon and the sharingon could control the Kyuubi, course since Kyuubi infused Naruto with his demonic DNA, the threat of the sharingon was pretty much null and void, but what could he say, Kyuubi held a grudge.

Normally this wouldn't be enough for Naruto to listen to demonic step father, but the Uchiha kind of brought on them when they KICK the ever living shit out him when he was younger and then threw him the large lake where they practiced the fireball jutsu and shot fireballs at him for fun!

The third and final reason was very simple. The Uchiha enslaved his mother's best friend, Mikoto, sounds crazy? Well it's not. For you see well Mikoto is sweet and kind, she according to Kushina, could never put up with Fugaku, she absolutely hated the man!

Another thing, Mikoto stated she would never marry a man weaker than her, ever wonder were Itachi got his talent? Well it wasn't from his father that's for sure. Fugaku for the lack of the better word was average, by both the Uchiha and village's standards.

Mikoto… well she was both rookie of the year and Kunoichi of the year, made Chuunin only a year after graduating, graduating at nine years old, and became a Jonin by the time she turned fifteen. Fugaku had made Chuunin by that time. After that retired to be the clan head.

Which brings up Mikoto's enslavement by the clan elders and Fugaku, they wanted strong heirs and Mikoto was the strongest Kunoichi in the clan. However she refused to marry Fugaku. This prompted the clan elders to place an enslavement seal, much like the Hyuyga clan, on Mikoto.

After the seal was placed, she gave up on her Shinobi career and became a house wife, something she swore she'd never become, till she was too old to be a shinobi.

Naturally Kushina was confused by her friend's actions, more so when she had not one, but two kids in a very short amount of time. Kushina discovered the seal on the back of Mikoto's neck after Naruto's baby shower, a few days before the Kyuubi attack, she was planning to free her friend, but then of course the attack happened and that didn't happen.

Now Naruto after learning how to break the seal was here to free Mikoto. Just because the clan fucked up and got the death sentence doesn't mean she deserves it, with that seal she had no free will of her own.

-later that night

Creeping through the shadows of the Uchiha district, Naruto located Mikoto's house. He dashed inside just in time to see Itachi raise his blade. Before the blade could descend on Fugaku and Mikoto, Naruto intercepted it blocking it with his fingers, surprising the three Uchiha with his speed and strength, he was currently in his normal appearance, it wouldn't do for the Daimyo's military advisor to be at the sight of the massacre.

"Sorry Itachi-san, but there's been a change in plans." Naruto said summoning red flames on his free hand.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Itachi demanded, though he was secretly glad, maybe this kid can kill his parents for him, it was killing him inside at the mere thought of doing it himself.

Naruto waved his finger back and forth, "That's classified Itachi, now **Five Dot seal release!**" Naruto slammed his fingers into the back of Mikoto's neck.

"No you fool!" Fugaku yelled, as the clouds cleared from his wife's eyes. Mikoto shook her head groggily as her true self emerged, followed by a huge amount of killing intent!

"Fugaku you fucking basterd!" She screamed ripping the sword from Itachi's grasp and stabbing Fugaku in the heart. She didn't stop there though, she hacked away at the dead Uchiha's body, cutting off limbs, and dismembering him, spilling blood and guts all over her just in time for Sasuke to arrive and see his mother hacking up his father.

"Mommy…"

"Shut up you spoiled little duck assed basterd!" Mikoto screamed giving her youngest son a bone chilling death glare. Sasuke fainted from the pressure, when he wakes up, he'll think it was Itachi killing his father, not his mother.

Seething with rage Mikoto spat on the pile of goo that was once Fugaku. She felt disgusted and violated for sleeping with the man, even worse having children with him! At least Itachi turned out alright. Sasuke was too much like his father for her to deal with, kid would probably grow up with a huge ass ego to go with his duck hair.

"Mother…" Itachi stuttered unable to process the sight before him. He knew his parent's marriage was arranged, he even knew about the seal on his mother, but he never would have guessed she's have this much pent up rage inside her.

"Itachi," Mikoto replied turning to her eldest son. "I'm going to disappear. You are not to follow or try to find me, understood? As of tonight I'm dead, find a body that looks like me and place it with jackass here. Can you do that for mommy?"

"Yes," Itachi replied quickly under his mother stern glare that dared him to say anything different.

"Good boy goodbye forever, come along Naru-kun." Mikoto said taking Naruto by the hand exited the blood bath.

Outside Konoha Naruto and Mikoto stopped in a clearing. "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. Mikoto chuckled.

"As if I wouldn't know my best friend's son," She replied with a smile. "Since I haven't seen you in village in five years I assume you live somewhere away from Konoha?" Naruto nods. "Mind if I stay with you? Kushina made me your godmother and I've done a terrible job at it and I'd like to make amends."

Naruto smiled, "It's no problem. I understand. Come on I'll show you home."

* * *

><p>-present time<p>

And that's how Mikoto came to live with him. At first their relationship was strictly platonic, but when he hit puberty, he began to release what Kurama called, mating hormones, uncontrollably and when Mikoto come into contact with them, she lost it and they began their master and maid relationship.

Now Naruto could control his mating hormones, and could use them make any woman that has the slight attraction to him fall for him with little effort. He did like the thrill of the hunt like when he got Yugao to fall for him. He just used the hormones to ensure they'd never betray him. Plus the hormones kept his mates from wanting kill the other for dominance.

"Don't forget the Hokage is coming today Naruto-sama." Mikoto reminded him as she took the dirty sheets away. Naruto cursed under his breath and grabbed a pair of pants and black Tee shirt and made his way down starts.

"Thanks for the reminder Mikoto-Chan," He kissed her as he passed by and entered the loft that over looked his kitchen and living room.

His house was unique to say the least, two stories tall with an antic, half of it made from the finest timber the forest had to offer and the other half carved into the mountain. The wooden half was the living quarters and a place to entertain guests, he had more guests then one would think, the mountain half held training rooms, a library, a vault, and an armory, all protected by mountain thick walls, which were now infused with his demon chakra, ensuring not even the strongest earth jutsu could move the rocks. For further security the only way to get from the wood half to the stone half was by Hiraishin. Other than that there was no physical way to move between the two halves of the house.

It was a shame the Hokage has been trying to make him give it up of years now. Naruto wasn't sure how the Hokage found his home, but he guessed he should give the old man some credit, he was supposed to be the top ninja.

The Hokage also knew he was trained in Shinobi arts, not to the extent of Naruto's true skill, but enough to know he could go the academy and pass.

There was a loud knocking on the door, signaling the Hokage's arrival. A seal went off on Naruto's arm, he pressed down on the seal allowing the old Hokage into his home, but sealing off anything that would give away anything suspicious, such as a living Uchiha, that's not Itachi or Sasuke, or a female Anbu that may or not be living here.

"Naruto-kun I trust you're well today." The Hokage greeted.

"About as well as any other day, old man," Naruto replied. His manners could be considered rude, but this wasn't Konoha, and he wasn't a Konoha ninja, plus he's made it very clear he didn't want company to show up unannounced. The only reason he knew the Hokage was coming today was because Yugao told him.

"Let us not argue today Naruto, please."

"Fine, take a seat and we'll talk, Mikoto some tea please." Naruto ordered. Mikoto appeared in a Kitsune Henge as a teenager with blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled warmly pouring tea and laying out crackers and sandwiches.

Both sipped and partook in the snacks as their usual ritual, but soon enough the subject come up.

"I would like you join the Shinobi academy Naruto, you have to join this year or you won't get another chance. Please if not for the village then for your parents."

Naruto glared as he set his cup down. "Don't you dare bring my parents into this old man!" Naruto said hotly.

A number of years ago Sarutobi came clean about Naruto's heritage and the fact the Kyuubi was sealed with in him, several years too late in Naruto's book. Well he appreciate the old man's coming clean and even if a bit blind sighted, the old man was doing his best to make amends and full fill the forth Hokage's final wish.

However Naruto has long since known and even if Minato Namikaze was his biological father, Kurama was his father, the one who raised him. Still Naruto wasn't completely against becoming a Shinobi, there were some benefits, but he wasn't sure if they were worth giving up all his freedom and power he currently possess.

After all if he became a Shinobi, he wouldn't have time to be the Daimyo's advisor, he would also be a Genin with no authority. Not that his plans revolved around achieving rank.

They made some idle chatter to help ease the tension. Sarutobi once again made his argument of making friends with people his own age, and what not, will of fire.

Naruto's argument involved Mikoto showing off her breasts and watching in amusement as the old Hokage knock himself out via nosebleed.

Finally as the better part of an hour passed, it was time for Sarutobi to go. "Well I must leave Naruto; I hope to have a fruitful response from you."

"Do you have this year's class roster?"

"Yes, I do." Sarutobi replied passing the roster to Naruto.

"I'll look it over and have a reply by Monday." Naruto said showing the Hokage the door.

When the old man was well and far enough away Naruto Hiraishin to Yugao's room, he found the Neko Anbu curled up like a cat on her bed, a cat tail butt plug vibrated in her anus as she slept, worn out from their last love session.

Yes Yugao knew he wasn't Nagamasa, or rather knew that Nagamasa didn't exist. She took it rather well, he didn't even had to use his demon hormones on her, yet, she was still on the fence about the whole breed demons into the world thing, but has stated that the idea didn't break Konoha laws.

"Hey Yugao, wake up." He said shaking her. She moaned squeezing her thighs against the vibrator together causing her moan as she orgasms.

"Ah… Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"I need your advice." He could ask Mikoto, but due the Demon hormones she would just agree with anything he said, he needed the sharp mind of an Anbu to make his next move.

"Ask away." She said snuggling closer.

"Should I join the Konoha Shinobi corps? There are some benefits such finding more mates easily, but is it worth it? Giving up my freedom?"

Yugao hummed softly, pulling him into an embrace, her breasts pressed against his back. The act could almost be considered motherly, though their relationship was anything but.

"It would make it easier together more mates, and going missions you could meet up with the other Bijuu and it wouldn't look out of place, if you just happen to run into them. I say go for it, if doesn't work out you can fake your death, wait a few years for the heat to settle down, and try again somewhere else."

Naruto kissed her on the lips. "Thanks Yugao-Chan, you always have the best advice."

She giggled, "I know and I have a few friends that could be potential mates. Really I just want to show you off, and prove that I do indeed have a hot boyfriend with a horse cock."

"Are you talking about me or Nagamasa?" Naruto asked playfully, "Because it's the same size either way."

"You silly, but for appearances sake you might what to look a little older, or wait till you get your head band, anything goes once you get that."

"I haven't said I was joining yet."

Yugao chuckles, "I know you. You already have plans to fuck around with everybody, and I must emit your prankster nature has… rubbed off on me a little."

Naruto smiled nuzzling into Yugao's breast. "Alright I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

**Thank for reading and Please review! **

**One quick note about the political system in my story. The Daimyo are not going to fan waving pussies, their going to based of the badass feudal lords of Japan, though most of my facts will be from Samarui warriors 2 empires, really fun game.**

**Anyways the reason for this because the Kage's don't actually control the country the Daimyo do, Suna in Canon was a shit hole because the Daimyo cut the funding, and since the Kazekage didn't try rebel against the Daimyo. I will assume the Daimyo has a large army to deter a man who can use the sand around him as a weapon. Granted it's golden sand, which makes me wonder if Suna really had finical issues if their former Kage used gold dust as weapon or if they ground it all down to make said sand…. Werid. **


	3. Chapter 3

Red tempest ch 3- The academy

Enjoy!

spell check by **Goku90504**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha, was sweating nervously. Why? Well it had to with the man sitting across from him, Nagamasa Azai, the Daimyo's military advisor for Konoha. Currently they were having a private meeting in the Hokage office, which was going badly, if the expression on the blond man's face was anything to go by as he flipped through two years' worth of information.<p>

The time had come for the academy's new standard review, also known as the Haruno objective. Sarutobi watched as the young man's brow frowned as he read over the reports. He knew this wasn't going to go well. Since the passing of the new standard the number of new Shinobi has dropped significantly.

This was because well the academy standards were lowered, the Jonin-sensei's standards stayed the same, now instead of a 30% dropout rate; it was 66%, more than double. Worse those that did pass the Jonin test hardy amounted to anything above chuunin.

Of the 200 new Shinobi that graduated under the new standard, 100 of them failed to become chuunin even after their second try, 43 of them satiated life crippling injuries in the line of duty and had to retire from being a Shinobi, the remaining 57 were MIA or KIA.

The 100 that weren't injured or dead, fifty of them did make Chuunin, most of them ended up in noncombatant positions, 25 were guards, 15 were in the barrier squad, and 10 were in the medic corps, the other 50 were still Genin.

Needless to say things weren't looking very good for the village's future funding.

"Sarutobi care to explain these numbers?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see Nagamasa-Dono, we haven't had a very good batch of students these past two years, but this year most of the clan heads heirs are going to graduate, so…"

"I'm ashamed of you Hokage-Dono, you preach about your will of fire, yet you're telling me the 200 shinobi listed here don't matter, when compared to seven clan heirs?" Naruto really was disappointed in the old man; he hated it when people disregarded their beliefs to save their own asses. "You leave me with no choice. This is the new standard approved by daimyo, under my advisement, will be implemented immediately. This year's class won't have to redo the academy if they pass the new graduation test, but I don't expect many too."

Sarutobi read over the new standards. He had to emit this would certainly produce higher quality Shinobi, but he was worried about Naruto, there was no way the boy could pass.

"I also have a solution to your fan girl and dropout problem, "Naruto said retrieving another set of papers. "I call it the mop up class, a special class that takes all of the lost causes and sees if they have specific skills that could prove to be beneficial. I have arranged for Danzo Shimura to be the instructor of this class."

"Danzo!" The Hokage shouted alarmed.

"Yes, I've looked into his root training, and modified it, so it's more humane. I met with him earlier and explained the use of reusable tools and he seemed well inclined to the idea."

"But still Danzo…"

"I know he's been a thorn in your side for years Sarutobi. However I just gave you a way to derail any of his ambitions. He feels he helping Konoha, you get better quality Shinobi, and best of all the work stress will probably kill him quicker. And if you're still feeling apprehensive, feel free to have a few anbu watch him during his classes."

Sarutobi was about to retort, but pause to think over the situation. It was dangerous no doubt, letting Danzo teach kids, but the long term effects would benefit the village greatly if everything worked out and unfortunately he had to lookout for the best interests of the village and this was in the best interests of the village, whether he agreed with it or not.

"I'll send someone to the academy to let the instructors know of the change. Is that all Nagamasa-Dono?"

"Yes it is, till we meet again Hokage-Dono." Naruto bowed and exited the office. He had to get to class.

-Konoha Shinobi Academy

Iruka Umino, academy instructor and Chuunin, felt a throbbing headache building as he listened to the chatter of 31 Shinobi hopefuls. Well they wouldn't be so hopeful after he told them about the standard change. Just looking at the new test he doubted even he could pass it! What's more he was supposed to get a new student today too. Poor didn't know what would hit him.

"Shut up!" He yelled preforming his demon head no jutsu. The chatter stopped and all students sat straight up in their seats. Ah the silence was nice.

"I have two announcements today before we begin the graduation test. The first is that we have a new student starting today, and yes he will be taking the test with you. Please welcome Naruto… no Kitsune?"

A blond teenager about 13 14 years old entered the room, wearing a black tee shirt with a red spiral on the front, black shinobi pants, and a red scarf that covered the lower have of his face. Strangely the boy wore no shoes…

"Thank you for the introduction Iruka-san." Naruto said smiling to the class. "Hello, I'm Naruto Kurama no Kitsune, pleasure to meet all of you." He bowed to the class secretly looking over the females for any potential mates; it was slim pickings to say the least, till he spotted an indigo haired girl with pale eyes sitting alone in the top corner of the class.

Coughing into his hand Iruka called for silence as the class started getting restless again. "Before any of you voice your complaints, Naruto is here by the Hokage's order, so take your issues up with him." No took up the challenge. "Good, now for the second announcement. There has been a change in the academy's standards; you have the choice of taking the revised test or repeating another year of the academy."

"No way, you can't do that, we worked hard to get where we are!" A brown haired boy with red triangles tattooed on his cheeked yelled, the little white dog atop his head barked in agreement.

"I didn't do anything Kiba, it was a decision made by the Daimyo's military advisor and approved by the Hokage." Iruka replied.

"What's wrong with my mother's policy?" A pink haired girl screaked. Naruto had to cover his ears from the sheer volume.

"That's above my pay grade Sakura, all you who want to wait leave go now, those who want to take the test stay. Naruto please take any seat." Iruka said passing out the test, no one left.

Naruto took the seat next to the indigo haired girl. "Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuyga," The girl replied stuttering.

"Cute name," Naruto said smiling. Iruka called for silence again as the test began.

The revised test was made by Naruto himself and Yugao. The written test was a mission scenario, with a given amount of man power, weapons, and conditions that represented a real life mission. There were no real wrong answers; the meaning of the test was to measure the hopeful Genin's leadership and judgment skills. Also each test was different so cheating was impossible.

Naruto quickly finished his test, and sat back and enjoyed the show as most of the Genin broke down from the pressure. The written test counted as 1/3 of their final grade.

He really enjoyed the pink haired girl's expression, Sakura; he believed her name was. She was obviously frustrated and she was panicking. She was clearly a text book kind of person, believing everything could be learned from a book. A good source of information, yes, but one needed real life experience too.

The Uchiha was looking rather confident, no surprise, duck butt was as arrogant as his father. However he was too self-centered, his answer to an ambush was to activate his sharingon and defeat the enemy with ease. No seriously that was what he wrote; stupid basterd.

Bored Naruto turned to Hinata the only girl that managed to catch his eye. Glancing at her test he saw she managed to make a realistic solution to her test problem. Since she was done and he was done, he decided to have a little fun with her.

Discreetly he placed her hand on her thigh and slowly moving his and hand up and down moving dangerously close to her sweet spot. The girl squeaked like mouse and blushed redder then tomato, yet she didn't move to slap, yell or call for help… interesting.

Groping her ass cheek Naruto massaged it, Hinata's blush grew deeper, but she didn't do anything to stop him. Deciding to test the waters further, Naruto returned to rubbing her thigh, this time he moved all the way to her inner thigh, touching her most precious spot. This caused the Hyuyga heiress to jump out her seat and squeak loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"What is it Hinata?" Iruka asked looking up from his book. He knew cheating was impossible on this new test, so he didn't bother to keep an eye on the students.

"May I go the bathroom?" Hinata asked fiddling with her fingers. "I'm um done with my test so…"

"Yeah that's fine, turn in your test and you can be on break till 10 o'clock." Iruka waved dismissing her.

Naruto grinned and silently handed in his test, following the girl out of the classroom.

-girls bathroom

Hinata sat in one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom, trying to control her breathing. She couldn't believe how bold that new boy, Naruto, had been. She shivered as she remembered his hands groping her body. To be honest she kind of liked it.

The look in his eyes, he was looking at her, in his eyes she existed. She didn't mind his groping, it was better than being ignored.

The door the bathroom swung open and Hinata pulled her pants to the floor to avoid suspicion. There was still thirty minutes till the written test was done and she'd rather avoid anyone till then.

"So you're still in here." A voice said.

Hinata looked up to see a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a red…scarf. "Naruto!" She exclaimed as the boy dropped his Henge and crawled over the bathroom stall, taking the remaining room in the tiny stall.

It took a moment, but Hinata realized she was exposing herself to a boy she'd only known for a thirty minutes. She quickly stood and tried to pull up her pants, but Naruto pinned her hands above her head, and with her legs tangled in her pants rendering her immobile.

"What… what are you going to do?" Hinata asked scared out her mind. She had been ok with the groping, granted it was kind of creepy, now that she thought about, but this was entirely different, they were alone and she was half naked!

Naruto smiled as Hinata squirmed, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me too." He said and she stopped her struggling.

"Will you let me go then?" She asked. She squeaked when Naruto slapped her ass!

"Now, now, be honest, you don't want to me to let you go, so tell me what you want me to do." Hinata turned her head away, but Naruto wasn't having any of that. Gently he turned her head back so they made eye to eye contact.

"I can see the loneliness in your eyes Hinata Hyuyga. I find it strange that a clan heiress, such as yourself as such depth to their eyes. Course the Hyuyga clan isn't known for its love and affection. Tell me why you want to be a Ninja."

"…" Hinata didn't answer.

"Your father forced you be one didn't he." Hinata's eyes widened. "I can also guess you want to be a medic, but I'm guessing he didn't take that real well. Let me guess. He said the Hyuyga are warriors and you were a weakling and a coward for wanting to be a medic." Once again Hinata was left speechless, so she just nodded.

Naruto leaned in close, his mouth next to her ears and he whispered, "You and I are the same then. I don't want be a Shinobi, the Hokage forced me to be one. I have a plan though to get him and this entire village back for their treatment of me, and you if you'll join me. You're not Konoha Shinobi yet, so if you swear yourself to me you can't be considered a traitor because your loyalty is to me."

The warning bell rang signaling it was almost time for the next stage of the test. "Follow the instructions on this card, if you want to join me, also if you could do me one favor."

Hinata look down to see Naruto's throbbing member in his hands, she was worried he wanted her virginity, but then noticed it was angled at her breasts.

"My breasts?" Naruto nodded giving his member a few jerks. "Let my hands go." Naruto did so and Hinata raised removed her bulky jacket and raised her shirt revealing her lavender bra.

She didn't know why she let Naruto cum on her chest, perhaps it was defiance against her father and clan, or maybe she was just into that kind of thing. Either way she didn't bother cleaning the hot sticky seamen from her body. She pulled down her shirt, shivering as the sticky liquid stained her shirt.

Pulling up her pants and replacing her jacket she returned to the classroom. Strangely comfortable and even excited as she returned to her seat. No one would guess that she had cum on her chest, they were all oblivious to it, and the heat in her loins flared at thought of doing more things like this.

* * *

><p>The remaining two tests weren't that much different than before, except 50% harder. The weapons throwing test was throwing 10 kunai and 10 shuriken at still targets. Now it was 50 kunai and Shiriken with moving targets and auto kunai launchers that fired back, some even had explosive tags on them!<p>

Needless to say no one, but Naruto did well, scoring 40/50. The second best was Sasuke with 30/50 followed by Hinata with 29/50.

The Taijutsu test, which was incorporated with the weapons test, was student verse student. Most of the Taijutsu displayed was pathetic, save focountry ar the clan heirs.

The final test, Ninjutsu, had an extra twist this year too.

"Naruto Kitsune, you're up!" Iruka called after sending out another failed student out the door.

Naruto entered the room and imminently dodged the Kunai thrown at his head, replaced himself with a chair, created two shadow clones to act as shields for the next volley of kunai, and transformed into a hot girl to knock Iruka unconscious via nose bleed.

"You.. .pass…"

"Thanks," Naruto said grabbing a black headband and exiting the room.

-break

The students waited impatiently for the announcement of their Jonin-sensei, currently of the 32 original students, nine remained, and their ranks were as followed.

Naruto Kitsune 90 of 100 points

Shikamaru Nara 80 of 100

Hinata Hyuyga 79 of 100

Shino Aburame 75 of 100

Sasuke Uchiha 66 if 100

Kiba Inuzuka 50 of 100

Chouji Akimachi 45 of 100

Ino Yakamura 40 of 100

Sakura Haruno 25 of 100

Most barely passed the written, and if they did the physical tests killed them. Enough of this let's go the teams.

"Ok team 1 under Kurenai Yuhi, will be Hinata Hyuyga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team two under Asuma Sarutobi, is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimachi, and Ino Yakamura, and finally team 3 under Kakashi Hatake Naruto Kitsune, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Please wait for your sensei and good luck with your ninja careers."

Naruto was seething at the teeth! He spent how many fucking hours! Making that test to ensure the Uchiha isn't on his team and also made a chart of who would work best together based on their personality and abilities as well as who the best Jonin sensei would be for each of them and the fucking senile old man ignores all his hard work and goes for these stupid team set ups!

Urgh! It was almost enough to make him march in to the old man's office as Nagamasa and cut the villages funding by 90%!

Seriously these teams didn't make sense! Yeah team 1 was a tracking team, but with a genjutsu specialist as their sensei! He's read Kurenai's file, she doesn't know shit about tracking! Their sensei should be an Inuzuka or Kakashi at least. Also no one on team 1 will have the interest or mental capability to use genjutsu.

Kiba was drooling dog, Shino was too logical to create something imaginative and Hinata was too kind hearted and sweet natured to make someone think their body was on fire.

Then there was team 2 the famous Ino-Shika-Cho, generation two, guess what every country has a counter plan for the formation now.

Finally the train wreck that was his team, a moody power hungry emo, and his fan girl, with him they were supposed to be the ultimate Ninjutsu quad, but if the old man thinks he's making 'friends' with duck ass and pinky, he'll be surprised when their bodies are found drowned in the river!

Team 1 and 2's sensei's showed up right away, leaving Naruto and his teammates to wait for their sensei…

-two hours later—

"_I'm gonna hunt that silver haired basterd down, rip off his balls and shove them up his asshole!" _ Naruto mentally screamed! He's had enough of the emo's brooding and the pink banshee's screams. "_Note to self, Haruno line doesn't make it to the new world order." _

When another ten minutes passed, something snapped in Naruto. He marched to the door, jammed a kunai with a tag in the door and jumped out the window.

"As if a Jonin would fall for that you baka!" Sakura said hotly moving to remove the Kunai. Suddenly the door opened reviling a head of silver gravity defying hair.

"Hello students… holy shit get down!" Kakashi moving faster than the two Genin could process, Kakashi grabbed them and jumped out the window, just in time too, because the entire classroom became a fireball of flaming death!

"My impression of you is… you're crazy." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back with his own foxy grin. "Ok, since the roof is on fire, let's go to the observatory near Hokage Mountain." Sirens could be heard in the background. "Fuck go, go, go! I'm not paying for this mess!"

At the meeting place Kakashi sat on the rail, behind him the smoke from the academy could be seen. "Now that we're all here, let's start with introductions."

"Why don't you start sensei, so we know what to do?" Sakura said.

"Are you sure you graduated?" Kakashi asked earning a glare from the pinkette. "Ok fine, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my like are… too adult for you, my dislikes are (shudders) the flames of youth, and my dream for the future… is to star in Icha icha the movie!"

_"What?" _ Was the collective response of the newly minted Genin.

"Ok Pinky you go first."

"Oh Ok, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like… (Giggles and stares at Sasuke) my dreams for the future are… (Giggles and stares at Sasuke) and I hate Ino-pig!"

Kakashi raised a brow, "Again, are you sure you graduated?"

"Bottom of the class, but yes she did." Naruto said and added, "Regretfully," Earning a glare form the pinkette.

"Whatever emo punk you're next."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, my dislikes no… my hated and ambition is to kill my clans murderer and restore my clan to its former glory!"

"There not much glory to restore." Naruto interjected making Sasuke seethe, before the duck ass could retort, Naruto did his introduction. "I'm Naruto no Kitsune, I like my mother, Kami rest her soul, my father, and banging hot women in awkward and kinky positions. I dislike 'makes a gesture the entire area around him' and narrow minded morons. My dreams for the future… I guess have a big family."

"Eww pervert!" Sakura shrieked causing everyone to go deaf for a moment.

"Ouch, oh my Kami you do that again I'm ripping out your fucking vocal cords! Also I said hot woman, who don't qualify, and it's not your breast size, that personality, hair and voice, kami, you're worse than your brown nosing mother!"

"How dare you speak about my mother like that you pervert!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you cause I was too busy staring at the shit on your nose!"

"Ok that's enough!" Kakashi yelled getting their attention. Kami they were ready to kill each other. Failing this team would be easy. "Meet me at training ground six tomorrow at 6 am, don't be late or eat breakfast or you'll throw up! Ja ne!"

"Whatever see ya tomorrow pinky, duck ass." With that Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

><p>Hinata wondered the streets of Konoha's merchant district, looking for a store called, "Triple tri Kunai? Is that some kind of weapon store?" Asking a woman for directions, Hinata watched as the woman's face turned bright red and pointed to a store down the street with three sets of Kunai crossed over each other making an xxx sign atop the store. Hinata blushed as she realized what it meant.<p>

Regardless she entered the store, getting an eye full of the various sex toys and porno on the shelves. Nervously she approached the clerk, who was a woman, and placed the note Naruto gave her on the counter.

"I was told to pick up a package here." She stuttered.

The woman gave a knowing wink and left to the back; quickly return with a medium sized box. "Everything's been paid for sugar, have fun." The clerk winked again. Hinata blushed and quickly left the store to the next location, training ground 56.

Quickly arriving at the deserted training grounds Hinata read the final instructions on the note. "Strip down and put on what's inside" It read. Making sure no one was around she activated her byakugon, giving her a clear vision of everything in a mile radius.

Satisfied she stripped down naked and opened the box, revealing a lavender colored bunny girl costume, ears and a tail. She hesitantly put on the costume, embarrassed how the design pushed up her breasts. Next were the ears and stockings, but the tail confused her it was separate from the costume and … Oh, it was a sex toy.

Inside the body she found a bottle with a note saying 'use this' She put two and two together and popped the bottle open pouring the cool liquid on her fingers and reached behind her, there was a hole in her costume right were her rectum was.

Carefully she inserted her fingers doing her best to lube up, before pouring more the bottles contents on the bunny tail butt plug.

"Oh you can do this Hinata, you've come this far." She said a loud lowering her anus onto the sex toy. Slowly she descended the plug slowly spreading her anus wider and wider, till there was a pop! Hinata breathed a sigh of relief was the plug was fully inserted.

She stood, experimentally shaking her tail.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from the darkness.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to face a… fox?

The fox chuckled, "Don't recognize me do you? Here let me change for you." The fox rose on to his hind legs, his features slowly changing to a humans reviling Naruto, fully naked and erect.

"Are you ready to begin, my little bunny rabbit?" He asked seductively moving closer to her. Leaning down Naruto captured her lips, Hinata felt his tongue asking for entrance and she let him in. The kiss was hot and passionate, stealing her breath, his hands groped her breasts molding and kneading them like bread dough, she moaned in his mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss; Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, filled with lust and love. He smirked pushing her up against a tree, secretly activating the vibrator in her anus, increasing her pleasure as he assaulted her breasts. He took one in his mouth twirling his tongue around the erect peak, making Hinata scream in pleasure.

With a pop! He released her left breast, switching to suckle on the right, while continuing to massage the other with his hand. Switching between the two he spoke, "I can give you pleasure like this every day for the rest of your life, no one will sneer at you, belittle you, because you will be mine, to love, to protect, and to ravage. What do you say my little bunny, will you give yourself to a fox?"

"Yes!" She screamed as her first organism hit her, soaking the lavender material. "Take me! Make me your's Naruto-Sama!"

"As you wish," Pushing the obstructing material of the bunny suit aside Naruto aligned his massive rod with Hinata's tight virgin cunt. Slowly he entered her spreading her walls painfully with his sheer size. When he hit her barrier he stopped. "This will hurt, are you sure you want to contiune?"

She nodded.

Naruto pulled back and plunged in all once, ripping away Hinata's innocence, she released a silent scream of pleasure and pain, blood seeping out of her folds like wound. Finally after what seemed like forever she gave Naruto the nod to proceed

He thrust into fast and hard, fondling her breasts, sucking her tits, the max setting was set on the anal vibrator making Hinata's mind go blank. In her haze she noticed another Naruto appear above her and lower his cock into her mouth, she took the full length into her mouth, suppressing her gag relax she sucked the other Naruto off as she skull fucked her. She felt her arms being move and she wrapped her delicate fingers around the shafts of two more Naruto clones and began jerking them off.

Naruto's demon lust over took him turning his eyes red as he mercilessly fucked Hinata, causing her hips to bruise. Subconsciously he created more clones and let them ravage her as well. He created another underneath her and it removed the plug and slips its cock into her anus.

Hinata was officially getting gangbanged and Naruto was in no hurry to stop as he cummed, again and again still he finally regained himself.

The clones disappeared leaving him alone with Hinata who nuzzled against his leg like kitten. He'd had let his demon lust take over and was shamed, he should have better control. He hoped he didn't cause any…permanent damage to her mental health by exposing her to such heights of pleasure. Carefully he brought her into his arms, never minding the body fluids that covered her and disappeared in a yellow flash.

In his house he laid her on one of the spare beds and kissed her lovingly, "You are my little bunny rabbit, now and forever."

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Red tempest ch 4

I don't own naruto

Spell check by **Goku90504 **

* * *

><p>There will be lemons and then there will be scenes like in the first chapter. Also there a slight Sakura and Sasuke bashing, not lot to take over the story, because this story is about Naruto and his girls.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at his table munching on a breakfast sandwich prepared by Mikoto, looking over several documents from the Daimyo and his accountants. Originally he thought he'd have to give up his job with the Daimyo, but then he remembered Kage bushin, and some other clone jutsu that would come in handy when he needed to be in two places at once. Also he'd be crazy to give up his hold on Konoha now.<p>

Taking another bite Naruto skimmed through the document regarding the upcoming chuunin exams. The Daimyo wanted him to attend personally to help judge the Chuunin hopefuls; also he wanted insight on the betting pool. A lot of the ruling lords were expecting Sasuke to be in the exams.

Naruto snorted at the thought, damned Uchiha hadn't even passed the real Genin test and people already think he's ready to be chuunin. He didn't really care about the promotions, but it sickened him that people thought so highly of the Uchiha brat and he hasn't done anything to deserve it; also who the fuck would recommend a Genin team that hasn't even been together a year?

"Ah well doesn't really matter." He muttered sipping his coffee. A slender pair of arms attached themselves to his shoulders.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Yugao purred rubbing her cheek against his, her breasts pressed against his back.

"Morning Yugao-Chan, is our new housemate up yet?" He asked referring to Hinata.

"She'll be down soon, she's getting used to her new outfit that I picked out of her."

"Oh boy, what'd you force on her?" Naruto asked with false concern. He rather liked Yugao's sense of 'casual' house clothes. The anbu unwrapped herself from him, giving him an eye full of her purple lacy panties and bra with cat ears and tail plug specially designed to move to the wearers will.

Posing dramatically Yugao pointed to the top of the stairs. "Presenting our new housemate little miss bunny-Chan!"

Standing nervously at the top of the stairs was Hinata, dressed in white lacy underwear with bunny ears and a bunny tail.

"Uh… um… good morning!" She cried blushing and bowing low.

"Oh you're so cute!" Yugao squealed groping the Hyuyga and smothering her with her breasts.

"Um… Yugao-san…"

"What did I tell you call me?" Yugao warned sternly picking Hinata up by her bra strap.

"Yugao-nee-chan."

Yugao smiled and nodded, "Correct, Now let's get some breakfast! You have a big day today! Mikoto some pancakes!"

"Sorry we're out of milk." Mikoto replied form behind the kitchen island.

In a purple flash Yugao sat Hinata at the table and appeared behind Mikoto. "Really because I see two perfectly full jugs right here." She stated popping the Uchiha woman's top, exposing her breasts.

Lacing her hands with Chakra Yugao massaged Mikoto's breasts making her moan as the anbu milked her for well milk.

Back at the table Hinata's blush continued to grow redder, still she realized she never went home!

"Oh no father will be very angry at me for not coming home!" She panicked, before she could race out the door Naruto gently grabbed her and sat her back down.

"Don't worry about your clan I've taken care of everything, besides you couldn't reach Konoha from here on foot anyway."

"Where is here?" Hinata asked curiously, while taking a few calming breaths.

"About 200 miles south of Konoha, we're in the very southern part of fire country territory, formerly belonging to the land of whirlpool."

Hinata's jaw dropped, "How'd we get here in one night!"

Naruto smirked and kissed her on the lips, when he broke the kiss he whispered, "That's a secret."

"Pancakes are done!" Yugao exclaimed placing down two tall stacks of fluffy goodness. They all dug in and comfortable silence fell over the four as they enjoyed their breast milk pancakes.

Yugao was the first to finish; stretching like a cat with her butt raised high in the air, and leapt over the table Naruto catching her in his arms. "Time for me to go to work Naruto-kun; make sure you and Hinata-Chan are on time for your Genin test. I'll deal with the rest." She purred kissing Naruto on the lips and then disappearing in a purple flash to get ready for another day in Anbu.

Naruto rose from the table and hooked his arm around Hinata and began leading her upstairs. "Your clothes are still dirty from last night. You can barrow from Mikoto's and Yugao's closets until we go shopping for more."

"But I wasn't wearing my clothes last night…" Hinata said blushing remembering last night.

Naruto scratched his head embarrassed, "Yeah, well you see I kind of left all of your clothes there, except for your jacket, which I'm afraid Mikoto has taken the liberty of… upgrading it as she puts it. Better show you then explain." Naruto said as they entered Hinata's room, which other than the basics a bed, a desk, and closet was devoid of anything else; except for Hinata's jacket which hung in the closet, though you wouldn't recognize it.

"What-t-t-t did she do to it?" Hinata cried holding up her jacket. The heavy hooded coat that had covered her rapidly developing body now barely hid anything as it fell just past her breasts. The hood had been removed and replaced with a collar of fur around the neck to match the helm and sleeves and the fire symbol been replaced with a whirl mark.

"Do you like it?" Mikoto asked from the doorway. "I tried to make it as close to your mothers as I could, but it's been such a long time since I've seen her coat… so…" Mikoto didn't get to finish was Hinata wrapped her in a hug. She smiled motherly and combed her fingers through Hinata's hair when she felt tears soak her blouse.

"Thank you (hiccup!) It's perfect!" Hinata cried after hearing her coat's new designs relation to her mother she disregarded any misgiving she had. "I'm sorry I'm getting your clothes wet." Hinata said realizing what she was doing. Past experience, taught by pain and scorn via her father and clan, told her expressing her feelings was forbidden.

However as she pulled away, she found herself pulled back into a loving embrace by both Naruto and Mikoto.

"Shush now, it's ok, remember what I told you last night. You are under my protection. Your clan, your father, they can't hurt or control you anymore. You are free to think and feel as you wish. For you are my mate just as Mikoto and Yugao are, they are your new family, mothers when you need one, a sisters to support you, and lovers that will love you unconditionally and forever."

Tears of happiness fell as she listened to Naruto's words. The fear, the hurt, the pain fell away like water on her skin. This was her new family and she didn't care what happened as long as they were together.

"Arigato Naruto-kun…"

* * *

><p>In a flash of yellow Naruto and Hinata appeared in a rundown apartment complex. The same apartment Naruto used to live in and the one the Hokage expected him to live in now. Naruto had two words to describe that idea, "FUCK THAT" but the building had its purpose. It made a great waypoint for his Hiraishin seals so he could travel between his real home and Konoha in seconds and no one would see him. Also he now owns the buildings, having bought it under his alias Nagamasa, so no one dared to even piss on the side of it or face capital punishment by the Hokage and the council. Nice to see the villagers follow one law that revolved around him.<p>

"I've taken the liberty of setting up a room here for you, so you don't have to live in your clan compound anymore. And don't worry about your father; he wouldn't dare step foot here." Naruto said escorting Hinata out of the building. Several security seal glowed as they passed; this building had more protection than Hokage tower. "After you pass your Genin test, come here and I'll bring you home. If you end up waiting for me feel free to look at you room and make plans to redesign it if you wish. There's a catalog and a list of contract workers in the ground floor office."

As exited the building Hinata bowed to him. "Thank you Naruto-kun. For everything..." She said smiling.

Naruto waved her off, "Think nothing of it. Plus it was Mikoto who gave you the clothes, which look very nice on you by the way."

"Arigato," Hinata said with a blush. Her new attire consisted of her jacket over a tight black shirt that pushed up her breasts and skin tight black pants that traveled down pass her knees, where her new shinobi boots covered the rest of her legs. Needlessly to say she was looking dangerous and sexy.

"Only one thing is missing." Naruto pulled a red scarf, much like his own, form a seal and wrapped it around Hinata's neck. "There perfect! Well I'm to meet my sensei, good luck Hinata! I know you'll do great!" He yelled taking to the rooftops.

"I will Naruto-kun." She whispered watching him before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the training grounds just before 10 am, where his 'teammates' were still waiting for their sensei to show up. He ignored their glares and Sakura's screeching and took a seat under a shady tree.<p>

As he waited he began to ponder random things, some about who his next mate would be and other issues he had to handle as Nagamasa.

Finally ten minutes later at 10:10 am Kakashi arrived at the training grounds with an orange book in his face.

"Hello students, lovely day isn't?" Kakashi greeted lazily.

"Can we just get this over with?" Sasuke yelled impatiently.

Kakashi sighed behind his book; _the youth of today were so impatient. _"Sure each of you needs take one of these two bells from me by noon to pass my test.

"But there are only two bells sensei," Sakura pointed out.

"Very observant Sakura, there are only two, so can you guess what that means?" Kakashi asked only to sweat drop as she stared blankly at him. "Again are you sure you passed?" He asked the pinkette again, chucking as she flumed angry at his jabs. He should probably be nicer but… well Sakura can blame her mother for her treatment and a little of herself too. His ear doctor's bill was staggering to say the least.

Placing an alarm clock on a tree stump, Kakashi turned to his would be students and eye smiled, "Begin." He announced simply and two blurs took off into the forest, leaving Naruto the only one left in the clearing with Kakashi.

"You aren't going to hide?" Kakashi asked.

"No point. With your skill you'd find us before we could even get settled." Naruto answered, though he himself could probably take Kakashi to a draw with his current strength, and maybe beat him if he used Kurama's strength, but it was too soon to be revealing his true strength.

"Good point, but you should at least try." Kakashi encouraged.

Naruto smirked as he slid into the stance his mother taught him, it was risky to use considering who he was fighting, Kakashi would more than likely recognized it. Oh well, he didn't know anything else, so he'd deal with the fallout later.

"That stance…" Kakashi whispered under his breath, it was Kushina's Nintaijutsu, taijutsu combined with Ninjutsu, it was deadly and destructive fighting style based off using Kyuubi, but how did Naruto know it… Is it possible the fox taught him?

Kakashi didn't have the time to ponder as Naruto come flying at him his arm spread wide, chakra in the shape of a fox's head formed around his body, "**Fox's maul!"** The Jonin dodged the attack just in time as the fox's jaws chewed up the ground where he had stood.

"Shit," Kakashi cursed as Naruto took another stance.

**"Fox's soaring claw!" **Naruto leaping into the arm reared back as a gaint fox claw of chakra formed tearing the earth like paper on impact.

Skidding to a stop Kakashi got over his shocking seeing Kushina's taijutsu again and countered attacked by throwing several kunai. Naruto intercepted them with his scarf, briefly revealing his whisker marks, before replacing it, leaving Kakashi confused as to where his kunai had gone. Also there were no holes in the scarf.

"Want them back?" Naruto taunted playing with the loose end of his scarf. He spun on his heel unraveling his scarf; seven kunai flew at Kakashi, his own Kunai if the Jonin wasn't mistaken.

_"Seals, weaved into the scarf, cleaver." _Kakashi mused deflecting the Kunai. "Nice Taijutsu, how about a little Ninjutsu?"

Sinking into the ground Kakashi dug under Naruto and grabbed his ankles with the **"head hunter jutsu" **much to Kakashi's shock and amusement Naruto jumped and formed a fox leg of chakra and smashed the ground where he was. Only a quickly executed kawamii saved the Cyclops form serious injury.

"You are good, who trained you?" Kakashi asked emerging from the ground.

"My mother," Naruto replied proudly.

"I see," Kakashi replied skeptically. Did someone adopt Naruto after he left? If so who? And how would they know Kushina's techniques? "Let's try genjutsu." Flashing through hand seal Kakashi placed Naruto in a simple genjutsu that made him see everyone as a cat.

"HAhahaha you look so stupid!" Naruto laughed rolling on the ground. (Imagine hello kitty wearing Kakashi's clothes) Kakashi sweat dropped as Naruto regained control of his breathing and released the genjutsu. "Ah that was funny now it's my turn to get serious…"

"Sorry got to test the others, ja ne." With that Kakashi disappeared in a Shunshin.

Well that was anticlimactic Naruto mused slumping against a tree for another nap. He knew what they needed to do to pass, but honestly this team was a disaster waiting to happen and he didn't care enough to see it through, besides he knew something the others didn't.

"I hope you liked the show old man." Naruto said loud knowing the Hokage was watching with his crystal ball, along with several other Jonin and his shadow clone of Nagamasa.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock buzzed signaling the end of Kakashi's test. The Jonin stood in front of three training posts, Sasuke and Sakura bounded to the wooden logs. To say the least he was very disappointed.<p>

Sakura had tried to help Sasuke, which Sasuke refused calling her weak and useless. Kakashi hated to agree, but it was the hard truth of things for the girl. He doubted Sakura's capability as a shinobi, and really wondered why she was on his team. She would work much better with Kurenai or in the medical program away from her crush, so she could grow up and mature.

He wanted to fail them so badly, they weren't ready, another year under the new program would do them good, but he didn't have a choice thanks to the council. The last loyal Uchiha had to pass so he could wow the crowd at the next Chuunin exams.

Then there was Naruto the boy had skill, even better than that of the Uchiha, he even figured out the meaning of the test and tried to team up with the other two in the last ten minutes, but was refused by both.

"You three stay here, I'll be back in an hour, if you leave this clearing consider yourselves dropped from the program forever." Kakashi said coldly in full Jonin mode before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

-Hokage's office

Kakashi appeared in the center of the room kneeling before the Hokage, who was flanked by Nagamasa Azai, both looking rather serious.

"Report Kakashi," Hiruzen commanded.

"Hai Hokage-sama, my evaluation of team 3 is failure. They are simply not ready to be Shinobi."

"What of their individual skills? Can any be salvaged to be placed on a current team that's missing a member?" Nagamasa asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Hai Azai-sama, Naruto Uzu… I mean Kitsune shows potential and seemed very adaptable, so placing him on an existing team should be no problem."

"What about the Uchiha?" A random Jonin asked a loud.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "Sasuke Uchiha is mentally unfit to be a shinobi, given his trauma and psych evaluation by Inochi Yakamura, he is obsessed with vengeance against his brother and suffers from a severe superiority and inferiority complex. An example of the later would be the time he broke Kiba Inuzuka's arm after Kiba usurped him from the top of the class once. It is sad to say, but we should cut off his chakra and keep him a civilian, he's too dangerous."

It was the Sandaime's turn to sigh; the political fallout of not having the Uchiha for this year's Chuunin exams would be devastating, all because the civilian council spread the word of the Uchiha's upcoming graduation. Prompting a series of bets from Daimyo cross the map, the hype was building to the point Sasuke Uchiha had to be in the Chuunin exams or many of their business clients threaten to withdraw their support and go elsewhere for Shinobi.

"Be that as it may, we have no choice but to pass Sasuke Uchiha." The Hokage said finally.

"Hokage-Dono if I may interject," Nagamasa said earning the old man's attention. "I believe this team would be a good fit, if only temporary."

Sarutobi frown his brow. "Are you sure?"

"Have I been wrong before?" Nagamasa challenged. "She was the top Kunoichi and rookie of the year of her graduation class before the Haruno initiative, she has a good record and skill set that balances out the other two."

He sighed, "Very well then Team three will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Kitsune, and Ayame Ichiraku. Sakura Haruno will be returned to the academy for another bout, Kakashi pick up your new student at this location, everyone dismissed!"

-Ichiraku Ramen stand

Unknown to the many patrons, the sweet smiling young girl serving them delicious ramen from the heavens, was in fact one of the few Genin Shinobi on reserve to be placed in the bingo books under a C rank. She didn't look it, but Ayame Ichiraku was far more dangerous then she let on.

Her Shinobi career started out well, Ayame and her teammates under their Jonin-sensei, quickly raised through the thresh holds for Genin teams, completing 100 D ranked missions and 12 C Ranked missions in under a year.

However on C ranked mission 13, things turned south. Their mission was to wipe out a bandit group wreaking havoc on a far out town. Unknown to the group several missing Nin were in cahoots with the bandits. Ayame's teammates and Sensei were killed.

Ayame didn't quit the mission though. Discarding her ninja tools and gear she appeared in town as an average traveling Ramen chief. Using her father's recipe her stall quickly gained popularity and all the towns folk, including the bandits and rogue shinobi, flocked to taste her Ramen.

Using an unscented and tasteless poison she contaminated the bandits' orders and within a week the entire bandit camp was killed. Ayame returned to the village with their heads and turned in her headband.

After she grieved for her team and the lives she'd killed using her father's precious ramen, Ayame asked to be placed in the Shinobi reserves and continued her training in secret, unknown to the Hokage a certain blonde played a role in Ayame's return to the Shinobi force.

"Genin Ayame Ichiraku, serial number 016790," Ayame looked up from the boiling both to catch sight of silver gravity defying hair. She knew who it was, and she knew why he was here. "You have been called on to serve by order of the Hokage. Please come with me."

"Hai Kakashi-san," Ayame acknowledged with a nod. "Allow me to gather my gear, please"

"Of course," Kakashi replied watching the 17 year old girl go to the back of the stand. Minutes later she reappeared dressed in Shinobi grab, black pants, and a cameo shirt under a utility vest with a lot of pockets. She wore a Konoha headband, bandana style, and red scarf around her neck. Most curious was the apron tied around her waist, he was about to comment on it, till he noticed all the sharp pointy tools on it, "Impressive Ayame-san."

"Thank you Kakashi-san."

"Sensei."

"Pardon," Ayame asked confused.

"I'm your sensei, welcome to team 3." Kakashi welcomed shaking her hand. Normally he might say something perverted, but he respected Ayame, and the fact they were very similar; both having lost their teammates and Sensei.

"I see it is an honor Kakashi-sensei." Ayame replied giving a firm handshake.

'_Now this is a Shinobi' _Kakashi mused as they took off for the training fields.

* * *

><p>Naruto was still lazing about when Kakashi returned, his smirk hidden beneath his scarf as he took in the Jonin's companion.<p>

"Sakura, you are dismissed, return to the academy if you so choose to." Kakashi said ignoring the girls shock and hurt. She was about to retort, to scream and demand that she stay, but then she saw Ayame.

Sakura had seen the Ramen girl before, cheery, happily, girly, spewing gossip, but the Ayame before her now wasn't the same girl. Her eyes were cool, calculating, and sharp as a razor blade. Only one word could describe the ramen girl now, '_Kunoichi_' a real one, not a pretender like she was. With her head bowed low Sakura left the training field, depressed and defeated, the image of Ayame burned into her mind.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is Ayame, she is your third teammate. Our training starts at 6 am sharp tomorrow. I'm serious when I say don't be late." With that Kakashi dismissed them and disappeared via Shunshin.

"Ayame-Chan," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto-kun," She replied nodding, "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Ayame greeted politely. Sasuke grunted and left the training grounds.

"Don't take it too personally Ayame-Chan, he's a prick."

Ayame smiled, "I know. He must be very full of himself if he thinks I'm one of his fan girls." She made a face of disgust at the thought. "Ugh, please kill me if I ever turn out like that."

"It would be a waste, but if that is your wish then I will full fill it." Naruto leapt down from his tree branch, lowered Ayame's scarf and kissed her. "Come home with me."

She shook her head, "No, my father still needs me, but soon I will join you and the others. Now what's I hear about you getting a new girl?"

Naruto chuckled, "Nothing gets by you. Who was it that told you?"

"A girl has her secrets Naruto-kun. Just know I approve of little Hinata, she is just so cute!" Ayame swooned.

"Want to meet her?" Naruto asked.

Ayame shook her head, "No, it's too soon. Here's a list of potential sisters, by the way. I've listed those that Hinata will have easier time persuading."

"You're amazing babe, thank you," Naruto kissed her again, leaving in a yellow flash. She smiled shaking her head and began the walk back home.

* * *

><p>At roughly 8:10 pm Hinata returned the to the apartment complex with a spring in her step. She passed! She was a real Shinobi now. Briefly she wondered what her father would think, only to imminently regret the thought. No doubt her father wouldn't have anything kind to say, he'd look at her, grunt and dismiss her, saying she should have been top of the class BECAUSE she's a Hyuyga, which was complete bullshit. There were Hyuyga clan members in almost every class every year and hardly any of them become rookie of the year, they do good, better than most, but they weren't what people called geniuses.<p>

That prompted another thought, how is Neiji, her cousin considered a genius? Yes, he's mastered the Hyuyga fighting style rather quickly, but so what? That's all he uses. He doesn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and no other Taijutsu other than clan style.

Again that was stupid. Kumo has been studying them for years to figure out a way to capture a Hyuyga in the field. More than likely they had a class at their academy to counter the Hyuyga style.

Then of course there was Sasuke Uchiha, before the standard change he was considered a genius too, again bullshit. Yes he lost his clan she felt sorry for him, but his brother, the murderer of said clan was an Anbu by Sasuke's age, and then the legendary Kakashi Hatake, he was five when he graduated, and six when he became a chuunin. Compared to either of them, Neiji and Sasuke were average.

Taking a calming breath Hinata opened the door to her apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks though at the sight of Naruto standing naked with only a towel around his waist. Water dripped from his blonde hair, suggesting he had just exited the shower.

"Welcome back, it took you awhile, was your test hard?" Naruto asked not bothering to cover himself more, much to Hinata's embarrassment and enjoyment.

"Not particularly. Kurenai-Sensei thought it would be a good idea if well all went out for supper together. I'm sorry if I made you wait." Hinata's face turned deep crimson, but she didn't stutter once.

Naruto shrugged off her apology it wasn't necessary, "It's alright. I had plenty of things to keep me busy. I've even started refurbishing her you're room."

"Thank you very much. Would you… ah want to put on some more clothes?"

Naruto raised brow, "Why? We've seen each other in fewer clothes, there's nothing to hide between us."

"Well it was dark…" Hinata replied uncertainly. Naruto gave her a curious look before removing the cloth from his waist. Making her 'eep' and cover her eyes with her hand, only to peek between her figures and gaze awe at Naruto's full member in the light.

"You are a funny one." Naruto chuckled as he watched Hinata's expressions. He would have thought she'd be over the embarrassment of seeing his dick, than again it was rather impressive. However there was some serious business they need to get done, before they moved any further with their relationship. Pulling on a pair of pants Naruto motioned Hinata to join him on the couch.

"Hinata before we take our relationship any further there are some things I need to explain to you. One of the most important is the fact that I am not human. I am a fox demon, or a half demon to be more accurate." Naruto paused checking Hinata's reaction and she was taking it rather well. "My goal when I asked to you join me is to acquire a harem of worthy mates to help me populate the land with demon children, to replace the ignorant humans, who judge my kind, (he's referring to the Jinchuuriki) even though we have done nothing against them. In case you have any second thoughts I placed a seal on you on the night we mated, that would erase all of your memories and you would return to the girl you were before meeting me, so…"

Naruto was cut off as Hinata's lips meet his in a passionate and heated kiss that lasted till both of them were out of breath.

"I never want to be the pathetic girl I was before again; you have made me stronger in more ways than one and have given me a purpose in life that is much greater than anything I could have dreamed. I want to be by your side with our children, when we teach those that have wronged us their well-deserved lesson."

"My god you are so hot right now!" Naruto said lustfully.

"Take me!" Hinata demanded shredding her coat and clothes in a heartbeat.

Their love making was long and passionate. They lay on the couch tired and covered in sweat in each other's embrace. Naruto kissed the top of Hinata's head as her eyes fluttered open and close as she tried to fight of sleep.

"Am I going to get pregnant?" She asked sleepily. The idea was more appealing than it should have been for a girl her age just starting her life, but then again her life was Naruto.

"No, not right now I placed an anti-pregnancy seal on you." Naruto answered.

"Isn't that counterproductive?" She said confused.

Naruto shook his head, "No. Right now I don't have a strong enough power base. We need to wait and clear the enemies from our path, before we start populating. If we were discovered too early our enemies would use our children against us, and I will not allow that. Also while I'm sure you would be a good mother, you getting pregnant right away would raise too many red flags, and we weren't exactly quiet about our relationship in public today. While people won't peg us as lovers right away they know we associate with each other."

"I think I understand, but I'm kind of tired… zzzzz…." Naruto chuckles as Hinata finally fell asleep. With a simple thought they disappeared in a yellow flash back to their real home.

* * *

><p>Omake! Kushina's foreshadowing game show!<p>

"I everyone it's me Kushina!" Applause! "Thank you, thank you, now as pointed by one of my many fans, I am not in the story as much as this story's summary would suggest, so Author-san agreed to let me do this Omake! To start things off let me explain the purpose of this game. You see there are several story elements that Author-san wants to do, but can't, so our lucky contestants play to win the better storyline! Let's start off strong with a crowd favorite; Hinata Hyuyga!"

Hinata: "Hello."

"Ah you're so cute! I could get a strap on and do you right now!"

Hinata: "What?"

"You heard me. Now Hinata you have three paths before you. Path number one is Author's original idea for you, which is you are the stories plaything! Path Number two is the Mikasa upgrade, you get a power increase, baton blades, 100 plus points of sex appeal, and a strong role in the story! Path number three is the jealously path. Where you become Jealous of Naruto's other harem girls and set out to kill them, which may or may not end in your death! Now choose a door and we'll reveal what hidden path you've chosen!" Ring, ring! "Sorry that my cell, be right back."

Hinata: "Byakugon!"

"Ok I'm back, which door do you choose?"

Hinata: "Number 3."

"Congratulations! Door number three is the Mikasa upgrade! Please exit the stage and collect your prizes, and while you're at it, fuck my son and give me grandkids!"

Hinata: "Hai!" runs off stage.

"She should have been on team 7 in canon; speaking of that lets introduce our second contestant and all time least favorite female naruto character of many and the Author; Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura: "Why are you so mean? I'm saving Naruto's life in canon right now!"

"No, future you in three years saving Naruto, current you has no bargaining chips, and if you even dare compare us, I will skin you alive!" Sakura shuttered and shuts up. "Good now you too have three paths, first path is civilian life and you're never mentioned again, second path is Shinobi life where you end up in the seduction core, though that's a bit of stretch, you don't really have the body for that, and the third path is competent Shinobi life, with the possibility of you and Ino being a couple but never really talked about."

Sakura: "I thought the contract said no yuri or Yaoi?" Flips through contract.

"No it's no yaoi, but Yuri is ok."

Sakura: "That's kind of hypocritical."

"People are tired of Naruto yaoi and the Author is not a fan of it, so there, now answer or be erased from the story!"

Sakura: "Ok, ok gesh, door number 2."

"Ok door number 2! Let's see, it's a note from the Author, results will be mailed to you later. Well that's kind of a cop out. Oh well. You can leave."

Sakura: "But!"

"Security!" Two brawny bald men drag Sakura away.

"Ok, now for our final contestant, the Author's most hated character; Sasuke Uchiha! Now Sasuke you have three paths, the first is…"

Sasuke: "I choose door number one, because that's what I am."

"Ugh ok, but are you sure you don't want to hear the paths?" Sasuke glares. "Ok door number 1 is… oh my god that's so funny! HAHAHAHA! You are so fucking screwed duck ass!"

Sasuke: "What is it tell me!"

"No, no this is too good to spoil, I'm just going to go, enjoy your new path in life. I'm sure it will be very enlightening."

Sasuke: "What are you talking about? What's going to happen to me? Tell me dammit!" Lights on stage go out…

End of omake!

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review and ask questions you might have or thoughts, I like to answer if I can. On my profile is a segment called Why Hinata should be on team 7 or something like that, my personal theory is that Hinata would have worked much better on team 7 rather than 8 is on my profile. I was originally going to post it here, but it was much longer than I thought it would be.

Fun fact Ayame's name means iris or pattern However, it can also mean "to murder" or "to wound" which is weird because I didn't even know that as I wrote her Ninja back story.


	5. Chapter 5

Red tempest ch 5:

I don't own Naruto Musashi Kishimoto does

-break

"I may be insane or a genius for I have done with this chapter, though I'm leaning more towards the insane myself," WolfGear

-break

Naruto awoke with a groan, stretching his aching muscles; his bones popping back into place as he yawned. He's been a Genin for almost a month, doing D rank missions that well not really missions in themselves, provided him with a good workout in the form of hard labor.

Also he's been renovating the apartment complex in Konoha himself, with the girls helping when they can, he was originally was going to contract it out, but there was something satisfying about doing it yourself. That and he didn't want civilian workers with loose tongues wondering around in the building, less they discover the Hiraishin seals and other questionable items that would raise too many questions.

As he rumbled the sleep from his eyes Naruto took notice of the three lumps under his blankets. Rolling his eyes playfully he removed the blankets revealing his three female housemates, all dressed in sexy lingerie and licking his erect member.

"Enjoying some breakfast?" He asked playfully as Mikoto took his full length, while the other sucked on his ball. There was a 'pop' as Mikoto removed her lips from his member and switched places with Hinata. They continued to switch in this manner till he reached his climax and sprayed cum on all three of their faces. He watched with amusement and arousal as they licked each of clean.

Naruto formed a half seal and two Kage bushin appeared. "I hope you don't think I can be so easily satisfied."

"Of course not Naruto-Kun, that was merely a warm up." Yugao purred taking a clone's dick into her mouth.

"Good to hear." Naruto smirked as he entered Hinata's dripping pussy, while pulling the plug in her anus in and out, making the newest addition to his harem moan in delight.

"Don't count me out. Use that dirty little mouth of yours Hinata." Mikoto said sticking her shapely ass in Hinata's face as she took the second clone in her mouth.

"Which hole?" Hinata asked wrapping her arms around the Uchiha's thighs.

"A rim job if you would, please, and finger my pussy too," Mikoto replied while jerking the clone's dick and massaging his balls, before taking his member in her mouth again.

"Ok," Hinata replied hesitantly, relieved by the fact the Uchiha was a very clean person as she spread her ass cheeks to reveal her tight hole. Hinata took a testing lick, before diving in pushing her tongue through the tight entrance and swirling it around, well jabbing three slender fingers into Mikoto's twat.

"Oh kami that feels so good!" Mikoto moaned her clone reached its climax spilling its seed on her chest before disappearing. "Oh…" She sighed disappointed till Yugao appeared and kissed her. The Neko anbu asked for entrance, which she gladly allowed and was delighted to find that taste of Naruto's seed spill into her mouth.

"Enjoy the taste?" Yugao asked as Mikoto swallowed the load of cum she got from her clone. Mikoto nodded. "Good, now you get to taste me." Guiding the Uchiha to her dripping cunt, Yugao moaned wrapping her legs around Mikoto as she ate her out. "Yes, right there! Deeper!" She cried pushing Mikoto's head further into her cunt.

"Hinata!" Naruto groaned as he felt his climax approaching, filling Hinata's pussy to the brim just as Mikoto came, Hinata moving down to catch the spilling juices with her mouth, while Mikoto kissed Yugao giving her a taste of her own essence.

-later in the kitchen

The four members of the Kitsune household quietly sat and enjoyed a well-made breakfast, provided by Mikoto, all of them disheveled and sporting a healthy after sex glow.

"That was delicious as always Mikoto-Chan." Naruto praised giving her a kiss, which caused the other two to pout, so he gladly gave them one as while.

Looking at the clock Yugao cursed, "Shit, I'm going to be late for work! See you all tonight!" She yelled rushing up the stairs to her room. Not even a minute later Yugao come back down in her anbu grab and ran outside.

"Should we…" Mikoto asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Give her a second, she'll figure it out." Naruto replied and soon enough the Neko ran back into the house.

"Shit what was I thinking?" She cursed again activating the Hiraishin seals in the house and disappeared in a purple flash.

The three shared a good laugh the Neko anbu's expense. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened, but it still remained funny every time.

"At least she didn't go in her underwear this time. She didn't come out of her room for a week." Mikoto chuckling as she cleaned up the table.

Naruto chuckled too, and helped clean the table, Hinata following suit. "Yeah, but remember when she forgot to take her plug out? She had to keep it in because everyone though it was attached to her pants. They thought she was making a joke because of her codename."

"She didn't really do that did she?" Hinata gasped, hoping she wouldn't do the same thing one day. Naruto nodded, prompting her to swear to always check before leaving the house.

Naruto looked at the time, "Sorry Mikoto-Chan but me and Hinata need to get going or will be late too." He gave her a goodbye kiss on the lips and headed up stairs to get his Shinobi gear.

Mikoto was about to start cleaning the dishes when Hinata surprised her with a kiss as well. "What was that for?" She asked amused.

"Well… um we're all sister wives and lovers, so I thought it was appropriate. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds…" Hinata didn't get to finish as Mikoto kissed her.

"Nonsense, it's a wonderful idea actually, I wonder why we didn't think of it sooner." Mikoto said smiling, making Hinata blush red. "Now get going or you'll be late."

"Hai," Hinata said bounding up the stairs. Mikoto chuckled with amusement. She always wanted a daughter and now she had one. Granted they had strange relationship, but she was living with a half demon fox, so anything goes at this point.

She frowned as an image of her in the hospital appeared in her mind. She was pregnant and the doctor was telling her something, but she couldn't remember what. Another thing she blamed her basterd husband Fugaku for, that stupid seal made her memory fuzzy at certain points. She didn't know if it was because they were important to her or if those basterds didn't want her to know something. What really pissed her off is a lot of her memories of Kushina were like this too.

"Garr, if they weren't already dead I would kill them myself!" Growling angrily she smashed her fist into the counter.

"Mikoto are you ok?" Naruto called from his room.

Quickly she controlled her anger and answered as calmly and sweetly as possible. "Yes, Naruto-Kun just a spider!"

"Oh ok. Hinata and I are leaving so feel free to do whatever you want."

"Ok, try to bring back another sister so I have some company."

"I'll try anyone specific?" He asked.

"No, but no one annoying please," Mikoto called back, she heard the story about Sakura Haruno, kami what were Kunoichi coming too?

"Alright good-bye Mikoto-Chan," Naruto yelled, there was a faint "Bye Mikoto-nee-Chan" and in a flash they were gone; leaving Mikoto alone.

Mikoto sighed as she flopped down on the couch, it sucked being pronounced dead, she could use transformation to wonder around the village, but that was just as boring. She wanted to go on missions again, too feel that life or death adrenaline rush.

"Well unless I want to go the academy again I'll just have to content myself with this." Mikoto digs through their movie shelve retrieving _icha icha the white maiden's innocence, uncut._ "And this," retrieves the box of her personal sex toys from beneath the couch and pops in the DVD. "I guess if I'm ever bored enough I can addition for role in a movie." Koyuki Fujikaze as expressed interest in appearing in _icha icha the princess and the maid, _it'd be fun to go around with the gale princess once, she mused as the movie started.

-break

Naruto and Hinata appeared in the apartment complex in Konoha in the main floor office. They shared a brief good-bye kiss, before leaving the building and going their separate ways. As soon as they were out of the property line he felt the presence of Anbu watching him. He discreetly looked over to Hinata, in gaze of a final wave goodbye, which she returned, a signal that she knew about the Hyuyga clan members following her.

He knew he'd get some attention after showing off in his Genin test; this was bit more than he expected. The old man's interest was a given, but both councils had their eye on him, and Hinata. It was taking all of his power and influence as Nagamasa to keep the two of them from being snatched off the street at this very moment.

The general thought behind the Hokage and his council was that he was Kyuubi and had snared Hinata to his will. That was actually kind of accurate, didn't mean he would let them have their way. At least the old man and most of the Shinobi kept their thoughts rational, but since the situation involved Hirashi Hyuyga's daughter, the clan head was given more pull then normally allowed.

However under article 10 section 27, since Hinata is now a Shinobi of the leaf, Hinata is allowed to live away from her clan and escape their rules. Still the old man was sentimental as Hirashi started spewing bull crap about how much the absence of his daughter has hurt the family.

Really the Hyuyga head just wanted his daughter back, so he could marry her off for political power, something he can't do, if she has detached herself from the clan. In fact in Hinata's shinobi file, it reads, 'Hinata of Konoha' rather than Hinata Hyuyga.

'_hmm what can I do to get the old man to strong arm Hirashi out of the way? Perhaps if he was personally involved with the clan, like an apprentice, yeah, someone under my control and could be my eyes and ears on the daily business and stuff like that, but who would be best for the role?_

Well Naruto was busy thinking he failed to notice the pair of pale eyes watching him from the distance.

-break

Hinata quickly made her way to their team's training grounds, well aware of her former clansmen presence. She wished her father would leave her alone. Knowing that was impossible as long as she was of some use to him, not that he ever cared what she did before as long as she did what she was told.

What made matters worse for her was the fact that her teammates, people who were supposed to support her, were working against her. Not openly, but dropping little comments like. "You should go home, or don't you miss your family?"

The worse betray was by her sensei, who dare question her decision to leave the compound and leave on her own. Course Kurenai's concern was more towards the fact she was sharing apartment with only one other occupant, who was a healthy sexually active teenage boy.

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba greeted in his usual boastful attitude, though it was more subdued than it had originally been. After he had declared himself the official leader when Kurenai wasn't around, she handed his ass to him in a spar. Her words to him were, "You're my bitch now."

Needless to say they were shocked by how much she had changed. To be honest she was too, but after training with a demon, an anbu, and an Uchiha, it was expected to have some personality changes. Also she had to be aggressive if she wanted her share of Naruto.

"Come let's begin training!" She yelled spurring her team into action like a drill sergeant.

From the sideline Kurenai observed the scene with a bemused smile. She wasn't quite sure where Hinata gained her new confidence and skill, but she wasn't going to complain about it. That didn't mean she didn't worry either. Her biggest concern was the strange glow her student seemed have now, she's seen it before, but couldn't place it… but it involved Anko somehow.

'I'll just ask her later after training.'

-break

Naruto grunted as he pulled another weed from the client's garden. His mother told him of the atrocities that were D rank missions, but he never thought it'd be this mind numbing boring! He can kill a fully grown bear with his bare hands! He should not have to deal with stupid chores like this; it was a waste of his talent!

Course that very same talent is want got him being spied on at this very moment, by Anbu, the Hyuyga, and Anbu root (He'd have teach Danzo lesson later), along with Kakashi.

"Good work team let's go to Hokage tower and turn in our assignment." Kakashi said snapping his book shut.

-At Hokage tower

As Naruto and his team entered the mission office they ran into Hinata's team.

"Hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata greeted enthusiastically hugging him in front of everyone. He didn't mind and returned the gesture, discreetly groping her ass in front of everyone.

"Hey Hinata, how's your day been?" He asked when they broke apart.

She smiled, "Uneventful, you must be Ayame-Chan. Naruto-Kun as told me much about you." Hinata and Ayame embraced each other, unintendedly squishing their breasts together, causing the majority of the males in the room to get a nose bleed.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-Chan," Ayame greeted, "We should hang out sometime; perhaps take a dip in the hot springs together."

Hinata replied, "Sound nice." And several males flew against the wall via geysers of blood from their noses.

Removing himself from the wall the Hokage retook his seat, blood still seeping down from his nose. "Teams 1 and 3, why don't you take rest of the day off."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," They all bowed and left the office.

"Let's go the hot springs!" Naruto declared leading Ayame and Hinata by the arm.

When they we far enough down the hall the Hokage said, "Get me my crystal ball."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" A random Chuunin yelled excitedly. Not even a minute later he returned and all remaining males gazed in awe at their Hokage's power… of peeping.

-Konoha hot springs

The Konoha hot springs had three different bathing areas. The men's side, the women's side, and the private mixed bathing area. The latter of the three required a special fee.

In private bath number 3, three beautiful busty females relaxed, one was Ayame, another was Hinata, and the third was a mysterious blonde woman.

"Naruto must to be like that? We paid for the mixed bath, so why are you pretending to be a girl?" Ayame asked him.

Naruto grinned, "Two very good reasons Ayame-Chan. One it's less suspicious, since Hinata and I are being watched and this way no one can trace the barrier seal that I've placed back to me. Two it's fun to mess with people."

Ayame pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh Kami. What did you do?" Naruto's grin widened. "Never mind I don't want to know." Ayame huffed. "So what are the Hokage and the other perverts seeing?"

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever they want."

-back in the Hokage's office

"Holy crap this is so hot!" A chuunin yelled before flying out the window via blood geyser. The entire office was covered in blood and bodies. Many of them would need a blood transfusion in order to survive.

-back to the Hot springs

"Anyway we need to come up with a plan to get the Hokage and the Hyuyga off our backs, any suggestions?" Naruto asked the two.

"Wouldn't Mikoto or Yugao be better suited for this, I mean they are more experienced then us." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto nodded, "Yes they are, but I don't want Yugao to compromise her position in Anbu if we screw up, and Mikoto hasn't been in the village for years. I don't doubt her skills, but she's been out of the loop for too long, and I don't want to risk anyone finding out she's alive. That would raise too many questions that don't need answered."

"I see…" Hinata frown her brow in thought, trying to think of something that could help them, when she felt a presence in the adjacent bath, "Byakugon!"

"What is it Hinata?" Ayame asks.

Hinata grins, "I think I have a solution."

"What is it?" Naruto asked interested. Hinata whispers in his ear and he too grins, his little bunny was thinking more like a tricky fox every day.

-break

Hanabi Hyuyga, youngest daughter of Hirashi Hyuyga and heir to the Hyuyga, she was also Hinata's little sister. For years the youngest Hyuyga watched her father and clan abuse and belittle her elder sister in silence. Never speaking out in fear that their ire be turned on her as well, but in the privacy of the sisters' room she would lay in her elder's sister's arms and cry begging for forgiveness; ashamed that she didn't have the courage to defend her elder sister.

Hinata would whisper soothing tones and rock her, saying it was ok.

Of course everything changed after Hinata graduated from the academy, after her elder sister met that blonde boy, Naruto, and moved out of the compound.

Thing's started out small. Hanabi had made one mistake, a simply misplacement of her foot during training with her father. She's kept the feelings of her sister's leaving hidden from everyone, even her father, but that didn't mean she wasn't affected by it. So she made a mistake in her emotional state, a mistake that her father punished her harshly for. Beginning the slow process of destroying what little confidence she had, and soon enough she was considered as must as a failure as her sister.

The treatment and ridicule brought the young Hyuyga to tears every night, she'd cry in her pillow, screaming for her sister to come home, for Hinata was the mother she'd never known.

So when she spotted Hinata emerging from that rundown apartment complex where she now lived with the blonde boy that had taken her sister. Hanabi decided to follow him and see what was so special about him that made her loving sister chose him over her.

She followed him the entire day, watched him interact with is team, do some training, and couple missions. When he entered Hokage tower she waited outside for him, hiding around the corner and tracking him with her byakugon.

Needless to say Hanabi was surprised to see him walk out with her sister and the girl from his team. What drew her attention though was the bright smile Hinata wore. She felt an aching sensation, like her heart forgot how to operate. Her sister was happy?

Somehow that didn't seem right. Her sister was happy, when she was living in the hellhole that was the Hyuyga compound. Jealously and bitterness began to fill her, but she took a breath and calmed herself.

"She probably assumes everyone still treats me the same." Hanabi whispered to herself. She could hear the bitterness in her voice. Why couldn't she be happy too?

She heard the blonde boy, Naruto; yell their destination, the Hot springs. Hanabi decided to keep following them.

At the hot springs she paid off the clerk to allow her access to the bath next to theirs, never minding the extra fee or the fact she kicked five people out of the bath.

Pressing her ear against the wall she listened in on their conversation, but could barely make any of it out due to the thickness of the walls. She was about to active her bloodline when someone grabbed her from behind!

"Let me go!" Hanabi demanded as she pulled against her unwanted guess. She breathed a sigh of relief when her head was swished between two gaint breasts, taking refuge in the fact that it was woman and not some weirdo.

"What are doing here?" A sweat voice asked, a shadow loomed over her and Hanabi got a good look at her unwanted guest's face, a very beautiful woman with long blond hair.

"I rented this bath for myself," Hanabi answered. "What are you doing here?"

The woman raised an elegant brow at her. "I'll have you know I scheduled this bath for myself at this time well in advance, so explain to me, why I'm sharing when this bath cost me nearly half of this week's wages?"

Hanabi puffed up her cheeks and looked away from the woman's glare guiltily. "I'm sorry," the young Hyuyga said ashamed, "but my sister is on the other side and I… I…" The words fell dead on her tongue. What was she trying to do? What was it that she hoped to accomplish though all this?

"Want to talk about it?" The woman asked pulling Hanabi on to lap. Hanabi squirmed a bit, uncomfortable seating on the woman when nothing between them, put the woman held firm and she finally gave up and relaxed. Feeling strangely content as she rested her head on the woman's breasts, which were softer than any pillow and she told the stranger of her sorrows.

The blond woman listened to her without interrupting or asking questions, she just listened, so much like Hinata had done before. At one point Hanabi broke down and cried, the woman held her, and let her spill her tears all over her breasts.

"I'm sorry to hear that happened to you Hanabi-Chan, that is no way for a parent to treat their child," The woman said with a growl, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I… don't know." Hanabi emitted rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you go to where Hinata and Naruto are and see what happens? Perhaps you can all come up with a solution together." The woman suggested.

"I guess that could work, at least I can see Hinata again. Thank you for listening… um what's your name?"

The woman chuckled, "That's not important. It sounds like their leaving, you better get going."

"Hai, and thank you once again." With that Hanabi exited the bath. The woman smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-outside Naruto's apartment 1 hour later

Hanabi stood outside the apartment complex, fidgeting nervously as she worked up the courage to enter. On her way here she stopped and inquired about the building and its residences, needless to say she got more than she bargained for as people colorfully told her about the demon and his whore that that lived inside.

She quickly fled no longer caring for the villagers' remarks against her sister. Yet the childish naïve part of her mind that had somehow remained intact through her upbringings asked the question that filled fear in her heart. Was the blonde boy really a demon? If he is, was there anything she could do to save her sister?

Activating her byakugon Hanabi saw the massive complex security seal that covered every square foot of the building. There was no way to break in undetected.

"Well I have no choice then," She mumbled walking to the door. Hesitantly she knocked on the door which strangely swung open of its own free will. "Hello?" Hanabi called out into the empty hallway.

She entered, the door slamming shut behind her making her 'eep' loudly. Her heart beat picked up as she slowly made her way through the building; every door she tried was locked on every floor till she reached the third floor where the door at the end of the hallway was cracked open.

Quickly and quietly Hanabi make her way to the door and peeked inside. What she saw made her face turn red and nearly caused her to faint!

-inside Naruto and Hinata's room

Hinata was on all fours, her face contorted in ecstasy as Naruto viciously attacked her from behind with his gaint throbbing member pulling in and out of her like a jack hammer. However he did look like he normally did. At the base of his spine nine golden fox tails rested. The tails were hard at work massaging Hinata's entire body making her ultra-sensitive.

"Ooh Naruto-Kun faster, harder! Give your little love slave the punishment she deserves!"

"As you wish my little bunny," With his free hand Naruto slapped Hinata's ass hard, leaving a red hand print on her cheek. He did the same to the other cheek, each slap harder than the last, making Hinata's ass beat red.

"Yes please more!" She screamed as drool leaked from her mouth. Naruto pressed her hard against the floor ramming into her pussy hard and fast, while his tails played with her breasts and slapped her ass, it was pure bliss for her.

"Ready bunny?" Naruto asked lifting her off the floor into the air, penetrating deeper into her folds, hitting her womb with every thrust.

"Naruto-Kun… I am… going to…cum!" Hinata screamed her organism hitting her hard. Her juices spilled out of her folds on to the floor.

"Look at the mess you make bunny-Chan, you better clean it up." Naruto said lowering her to the puddle of cum. Hinata nodded and began lapping at the love juices like a dog.

"Enough!" A voice yelled and in come bursting through the door was Hanabi Hyuyga with a Juyken strike aimed at Naruto's heart.

The fox hanyou merely rolled his eyes as one of his nine tails snapped out like a whip and captured Hanabi's hand and raised them over her head. She tried kicking at him, but the distance was too great for her short legs.

"Who might you be?" Naruto asked her bringing her closer, wrapping up her legs with two more tails.

"Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuyga and I demand you let my sister go!" The young Hyuyga screamed angrily, though you could see the fear in her eyes.

Naruto laughed heartily, "Let her go? Why? She is my little bunny-Chan and she loves to serve me willingly and at any cost. Observe. Hinata my dick is dirty, clean it."

"Hai Naruto-Kun," Hinata replied and took his rod in her mouth seemingly unconcerned doing such a dirty act in front another and her own sister now less. The sight filled Hanabi's heart with dread.

"Sister, please. Don't lower yourself…" She sobbed, and then glared angrily at Naruto, "You! You've bewitched her! You are a demon!"

"Perhaps," Naruto said casually. Unaffected by her remark, it was kind of true after all. "But I'm more humane then you. I know of Hinata's treatment, why would you, her own sister, wish for her to return to that? Are you that selfish that you can't stand the sight of her being happy?"

Hanabi hesitated, "At least she would be a slave!" She argued.

"Hmm she wouldn't be a slave you say? That is funny to hear. Considering the only future she has if she returns is to be forcibly married off to some spoiled noble. At least with me I allow her to embrace her true self." Naruto paused and grabbed Hinata's head and thrust his entire rod was in her mouth as he cummed, she swallowed the entire load. "Good job bunny-Chan. Now where was I? Oh yeah. At least I let her have her own life when she's not in my company. Tell me and be honest didn't Hinata look happy?"

"I-l-I guess, but… she's my sister…" The words died in Hanabi's mouth as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Naruto sighed, "Ok, enough, I don't like seeing girls cry Hinata set this right please."

Hanabi was confused to say the least as Hinata stopped licking the cum and sat down in front of her as if it was any other day and she wasn't naked and just caught having sex.

"Hanabi please listen to me, I know this sounds strange, but I am happy. With Naruto I'm loved and not treated like trash and I want the same for you. You don't have to have the same relationship as me, but if you come join me with Naruto we can be a family. A better family then before and you only have to do one thing."

"What's that?" Hanabi croaked wiping her tears.

"We need you to become the Hokage's prodigy. We'll set it up that he'll accept you; all you need to do is fill the role. I have a seal that will make so he'll be easily influenced by what you say. All you need to do keep his attention of me. And I promise your future will be as bright as the sun. So what do you say?" Naruto asked reaching out his hand. Hanabi stared at it for a long time before taking it.

"It's a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Red tempest ch 6

I don't own naruto

-break

"Is there such a thing as a lemon tree Fanfic? If so then what would it be like? I wonder…"

WolfGear

-break

"Speaking"

'_thoughts/mindspeak_'

"**Demon talk"**

-break

Naruto stood before the Hokage with his team waiting to accept their mission for the day. He watched with amusement as Hanabi Hyuyga darted back and forth out of the office, weaving though the crowded hallways as she ran tasks for the Hokage.

He must say he was rather pleased with how Hinata's plan worked out. Once Hanabi was made the Kage's student, do to Nagamasa suggestion, the situation with the Hyuyga and the council went away rather quickly.

The plan was simply genius. The old man made Hanabi his apprentice, an honor that no one in their right mind would turn down and Hanabi didn't as ordered by Naruto. With Hanabi as the third's new student she was practically guaranteed to be a Hokage candidate sometime in the future. There was also the small fact that third had a grandson around the same age, though there has been no talks about that little detail yet, the Hyuyga's were more than willing to give up on Hinata with the political power they could achieve though Hanabi now.

Of course Hanabi was making her own connections as well, with a little help by Nagamasa, by the time the Hyuyga clan acted, it would be too late and Hanabi would be out of their reach as well. The best part was they wouldn't even know it till it was too late.

The group ahead of them left, finally it was their turn.

"Team 3, let's see, Hanabi do they have enough D ranks to move up C?" The Hokage asked his new assistance/student.

Flipping through her clipboard of papers Hanabi nodded, "Yes Hokage-sensei, Team three is ready for C ranked missions. I have one on hand right now, if you wish to assign it."

"Very good my dear," The Hokage chuckled taking the document and giving it a quick read over. Yes this would be a perfect first C ranked mission for the Genin team. "You mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuma back home to wave country and guard him from bandits and other vagrants as he completes his bridge. Your time line is a month to two months, so please prepare accordingly. Your client is waiting by the main gate. I will inform him while you prepare, please keep his wait short."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi and his team replied leaving the room.

-break

Naruto entered his apartment, wishing he could use Hiraishin in the open, but couldn't risk it on the off chance of someone seeing him. He desperately wanted to go home and see the girls, but he didn't have the time.

Bag thrown over his shoulder he exited the apartment sealing the complex down tight. He left a note on the desk in Hinata's room, so she could tell Yugao and Mikoto after she got back from training. He wondered what they'd do without him there.

**"I'm sure they'll figure it out kit." **Kurama chuckled perversely from within his mind. Several images of the girls in various sexy costumes and poses flooded his mind, making him groan as his dick hardened.

_"Why do you have to so cruel dad? You know how hard it is to walk with a dick as large as mine at full mast?" _

**"Hahaha, you will not think me so cruel when you're in the arms of you next mate." **Kyuubi replied sinking back in to the depths of Naruto's mind. Leaving the blonde confused in the street, till he felt pair of arms wrap around him and a pair soft breasts press into his back.

"You smell soooo good!" Naruto stiffened as the woman nuzzled his cheek, getting a brief glance of a red triangle tattoo. The woman was an Inuzuka. To be more specific Tsume Inuzuka and right now she was in heat. "Come on you're coming home with me!" She declared picking him up under her arm, she was freaky strong.

"Yeah, any other day and I'd enjoy this, but I have a mission to go on right now… so can we take a rain check?" Tsume shook her head. "I thought so, well I don't do anything half assed, be ready to limp for the next week lady."

"Oh I love a challenge. I hope you can keep good on that promise." Tsume grinned as they entered the Inuzuka compound.

-break

-main gate 2 hours later

"Where is he?" A frustrated Ayame demanded. Normally she was calm and collected, but this was too much even for her. Of course she was a little worried for the blonde's wellbeing, but she also knew he couldn't be killed easily and quietly. After all she saw Naruto recover from getting his throat slit once.

Of course the only thing worse was her sensei's reaction quote 'he must be lost on the road of life' and then he went to reading his perverted books.

However just as Ayame was about to go search for him, Naruto come stumbling around the corner, his hair wild and unruly, even more unruly then normal and he had glow around him.

"I see you had a good time." Ayame deadpanned.

Naruto scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously. "Sorry I'm late I got jumped by a milf and she wouldn't let me go until she was satisfied, but she did make cookies as an apology to everyone for waiting."

"Oh my god, those are Tsume's cookies!" Kakashi yelled excitedly digging into the plastic container of chocolate chip cookies. His mask a blur as he shoved the still warm gooey cookies in his mouth, he paused, "All is forgiven," And then resumed eating.

"Those cookies can't be that good." Their client, Tazuma said taking one for himself, his eyes widened and he too began to attack the rapidly disappearing batch of cookies. In between bites he said, "God these are good! Mask man here is right all is forgiven kid!"

Ayame sighed at the insanity before her and looked at the unconscious Sasuke propped up against a nearby tree. Why was he like that? Good question, he got on her nerves with his brooding, so she knocked him out. There's more to the story, but it was better for everyone's heath if the subject remained unknown.

"Well let's get going then," Kakashi said as the last of the cookies were eaten, a few crumble lingered on his mask, but he didn't pay any mind to them. "Ayame if you'd be so kind as to wake up Sasuke please?"

"Fine, but I swear to kami if he…"

"I know, I know, I'm sure he's learned his lesson." Kakashi interrupted as Ayame nudged the Uchiha with her toe. He began to stir after ten pokes.

"Ugh, stupid fat ramen bitch." Sasuke grumped groggily. Not noticing the other males move twenty feet away. He looked up to see Ayame with pure outraged fury in her eyes. "Uhhh I'm sorry?" He said weakly as Ayame reared back her leg and kicked hard in the balls. A loud nearly girly scream echoed throughout Konoha. All males cringed and covered their junk as they recognized the sound.

Kakashi sweat dropped, so much for learning his lesson. "Let's just go… Naruto if you please." Naruto sighed creating two shadow clones to carry the Uchiha.

Finally team 3 was ready to set out on their mission.

-break

Naruto yawned mindlessly leading the group down the worn dirt road; Ayame behind him and to his right, and Sasuke, awake and limping to the left, their client in the middle with Kakashi bringing up the rear.

They were about three hours away from Konoha and Naruto wanted to throw the old bridge builder over his shoulder and run, tired of civilian paced travel already. 'Kami I hope something interesting happens' He then notices a puddle, in the middle of the road, and it hasn't rained into the past two days. Meaning two things, one it was an ambush or someone spilt some water from a jar or something.

Discreetly Naruto dropped a kunai into the puddle and continued on, Kakashi and Ayame, the only ones who caught on to what he was doing. When the group was about fifteen yards away from the puddle, a small explosion blew apart the ground, nothing happened after that.

"Huh, I guess it wasn't a trap." Naruto shrugged and continued on, muttering 'there should have been someone there' under his breath.

Ayame and Kakashi shared a glance at each other before shrugging as well, leaving a baffled Tazuma and Sasuke to wonder what was going on.

Later the group arrived at the shoreline and got on a boat to wave. Of course the shinobi started to get suspicious when the boat man refused to use the engine and demanded they be quiet. The signs for trouble were all there. Now it was only a matter of time before they walked right into it.

On shore the group moved cautiously through the unnaturally thick mist. Naruto, Ayame, and Kakashi acutely aware of the chakra mixed in the mist, Sasuke, unfortunately seemed unaware. Must to Kakashi's disappointment, the boy had talent; he just needed to get his head out of his ass and use it.

After thirty minutes of walking the group came to a stop near a small lake.

"Why are we stopping?" A nervous Tazuma asked. He was literary shaking in his boots.

"They are why," Kakashi pointed ahead, the mist clearing to reveal three men, two dressed in dark robes, and the third who wore no shirt and a large sword on his back, all of them had Kiri head bands with slash marks, marking them as missing Nin, "Demon of the mist Zabuza and the demon brothers, what a surprise to run into you three. Tell me what are you after, us or our cliental?"

Zabuza chuckled beneath his bandages, "Copycat Kakashi and Murderous Ayame (1), the demon brothers were right to abandon their ambush and come get me. They wouldn't have stood chance against you. Hand over the old man and we can all get on our way with only a little blood split."

Kakashi turned to the bridge builder, "Tazuma."

"Yes…" The bridge builder replied.

"You lied to us, correct?"

"Yes."

"You read the contract right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know we can abandon you right here, right now, with no backlash. However I have a spotless mission record and some talented Genin, so if you agree to pay for an A ranked mission. We will continue to protect you. What do you say?"

"Can it be paid over a period of time?"

"Of course, didn't you read the payment methods section?" Kakashi guessed he didn't from the blank look on Tazuma's face. "Alright then team we are continuing the mission. I'll take Zabuza of course; Naruto and Ayame pick a brother, Sasuke guard Tazuma."

"Why am I guarding the old man? Let the fa… lovely woman or blonde do it. I want in on the action!"

'Ok Kakashi time for those acting lessons to play off' "We need you to guard Tazuma because… he is the enemies' target, and only your skill can keep him safe. Remember if they kill him we lose. Doesn't matter what happens you must keep Tazuma safe Sasuke."

"Alright fine," Sasuke said huffing and took up position around the bridge builder. Kakashi sighed in relief, glad the Uchiha didn't argue with him.

Kakashi retrieved Kunai from his pouch and took up a stance "Well team let's show them what Konoha Shinobi are made of." Naruto snorted causing all eyes to look to him.

"What? Can you blame me? We Shinobi, assassins, sneak attackers, underhanded fighters, etc, and we're all standing here out and in the open and our enemy gives up its cover to TALK us into surrendering and then gives us time to discuss if we want to fight or not! Kami does no one in the 5 nations know how to act like a real fucking ninja?"

"You know he kind of has a point…" Ayame agreed everyone sweat dropped after thinking over the blonde's words.

Zabuza drew his sword, "No matter attack!"

"Ayame, Naruto engage!" Kakashi ordered moving in a blur to intercept Zabuza with a Kunai. Naruto and Ayame picked a demon brother and attacked!

-Ayame vs Gozu (2)

Ayame pulled two blades from her apron; the blades were double the length of standard kunai giving her more range. Parrying Gozu's clawed hand with her right blade she swung at the rogue chuunin's throat with the left blade, he side stepped smashing his shoulder into Ayame and knocking her off balance. She quickly recovered doing a series of hand springs to get away from her opponent before any real damage could be done.

"Pretty good for a Genin," Gozu mocked trying to get rise out of Ayame. She did not take the bait however.

"Better to be a Genin then a traitor to my village." Ayame retorted.

Gozu clutched his hand in anger "Don't pretend to understand Kiri! You have no idea what hardships we faced trying to bring an end to the civil war."

"Oh I understand. You and your master fled like cowards after you're failure, leaving your fellow rebels to face the Mizukage alone."

"Shut up you bitch!" Gozu roared rushing forward swiping at Ayame's face with his claw. She just stood there and took the attack, only after his claw passed through her head, did he realize she was clone. The real Ayame burst up from the ground stabbing threw his jaw with her special Kunai. Gozu's eye's grossed over with death. Ayame removed her blade and closed his eyes.

-Naruto vs Meizu

Naruto jumped back as Meizu's shuriken chain nearly hit him. He wanted to use his chakra chains and show the Kiri Chuunin how to use a chain, but didn't because he didn't rise anymore suspicion around him, so he settled for throwing Kunai.

"Come here kid!" Meizu yelled defecting the kunai with his chain, he reared back to bring the deadly weapon around again, when Naruto shot forward faster than he expected. "Shit," he cursed as Naruto leap over his strike. A red claw of chakra grabbed him by the face; Meizu shook as he stared into Naruto's blood red eyes.

"Let me show you how to use a chain." Naruto growled ripping the chain free from Meizu's gauntlet, breaking the rogue Nin's arm in the process. Whipping the chain Naruto wrapped the chain around Meizu's body and pulled shredding the mist Nin to ribbons!

"I think I'll keep this." Naruto said slinging the chain over his shoulder.

-Kakashi vs Zabuza

Steel met steel as Zabuza's blade met Kakashi's Kunai; the Konoha Jonin pumped chakra into his limbs preventing him from being thrown away. Channeling lightning chakra Kakashi began to chip away at Zabuza's sword, leaving a deep gouge in the blade as they broke apart. Kakashi threw his kunai after the rogue Nin, the blade having been ruined by his lightning chakra, and drew another giving chase out onto the lake. Where the two Jonin exchanged blows in a high tense taijutsu battle.

"You live up to your reputation Kakashi, but I wonder how you brats hold… holy shit! Those two killed the demon brothers?" Zabuza exclaimed his eyes widening comically at the sight of his dead subordinates. Like fuck Meizu was a pile of meat! "What kind of sick fucks are you're brats Kakashi? The girl I can understand, but that blonde kid, shit, at least leave a body to bury. Meizu looks like the mystery meat at the academy!"

"I thought you didn't attend the academy."

"Seriously that's what you heard out of that entire conversation?" Kakashi shrugs. "Seriously though, that blonde kid needs some help, and that's saying something coming from me. Who is he anyways?"

"He's Naruto Kitsune, formerly Uzumaki; of course you may know his mother best." Kakashi explained, enjoying the flabbergasted look in Zabuza's face.

"Uzumaki… Kushina… chains…. Holy shit that kid is the son of the red tempest! Oh kami, oh kami, I need my inhaler, (panted breathing) oh god what have I done to deserve this!" Zabuza cried to the heavens.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'what a drama queen.'

"That's it I'm out, but I'll be back!" Zabuza said summoning more mist aid in his escape, suddenly he felt something wrap around his leg, he looked down to see Meizu's shuriken chain. 'Oh shit…' He felt a tug and his left leg turned into mincemeat. Zabuza stumbled and sunk beneath the waves, barely avoiding another chain swing that would have taken his arm.

"Damn, he got away." Naruto cursed, but secretly the gears were turning in his head. He could use this situation to further his goals.

"Well that's that then, Tazuma if you would please show us to your home." Kakashi asked sheathing his Kunai. The bridge builder nodded excitedly, impressed by the ninja battle, only to shrink under Kakashi's stern eye smile. "After that you can explain everything, and this time don't leave nothing out, or you'll be on your own. Understand?"

"Right, of course," Tazuma replied nervously.

-Tazuma's house

The group arrived at the house about an hour after the battle and now sat around the bridge builders table with his daughter and grandson. The former of which received many quick and enduring glances from a certain blonde, causing the woman to blush, and Ayame to roll her eyes at the behavior, but could hardly fault Naruto since he had the sex drive a demon. Of course he stole some glance towards her as well, but as much as she wanted to join Naruto's ever growing harem, there was the small matter the blonde boy needed to do before that would happen.

"And that's how Gato took over our country." Tazuma said finishing his heart breaking tale. He looked up expecting to see the shinobi weeping over his tale, but instead he saw cold stone faces. 'Tough crowd'

"Well it's obvious what we need to do…" Kakashi began, while Naruto tuned him out making his own plans.

'_If I kill Gato and take over his operations I could have country of my own and a ninja village, with all the funds I need. I can't run a village, be the daimyo's advisor and pretend to be a Genin at the same time though. I'll need to enlist a retainer. Someone with no connections to me, someone like Zabuza, yeah he would do. He already seems intimidated by me; I think mom told me a story once involving him. I'll worry about that later. Now with my own village I can finally start producing heirs, no way killer bee going to beat me! Really should get in contact with him again and see how Yugito is doing. Last time I was too young, this time I'm gonna get that cat in the sack!" _

"Naruto are you listening?" Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and looked Kakashi dead in the eye. _"Dad help me out here!"_

"**He wants you to take first watch, I suggest you take this chance seek out your prey."**

"_You mean Zabuza?" _

"**No I'm talking about that horny vixen over there." **

"_You know I can't have Ayame till I ask her father for her hand in marriage and buy her a ring, it's important to her to have a real human wedding, it was her mother's death bed request."_

"**Yeah I know, and we'll have a talk later as to why you haven't done that yet, you have the money, but I was referring to the Milf over there, who looks a lot like Mikoto for some reason."**

"_Oh… hey she does look like Mikoto. I wonder if their lost sisters or something?" _

"**Don't know don't care, just get her in the sack and focus on delivering you're seed. None of that kinky stuff as fun as it is to watch, I think you'll scare her away if you get too freaky." **

"_And people call you a cold heartless demon." _

"**Whatever I'm going back to sleep. When you got some time alone I got a new Kitsune technique to teach you." **

"_Ok, have a nice nap dad."_

"**Zzzzzzzz"**

"Yeah I'll take first watch Kakashi-sensei, no problem."

"Good to hear, in two hours wake Ayame for the second watch, after that Sasuke and finally me, good night everyone." Tsunami led Kakashi and the other two to the guest rooms. Kakashi and Sasuke bunking in one room, while Ayame got her own, all the while Tsunami noticed Naruto's eyes on her as she went about her chores for the night. Unknown to her Naruto's demon hormones were slowly working their magic and by the time she made it to her bed she was feeling hot and flustered.

-Tsunami's room

Tsunami was never one for sexy linguine. In her 29 years she's only bought linguine considered sexy for her husbands on their honeymoon. A total of two, one for Inari's father and another for Kaiza, both of them were now dead. Tonight she wore the blue silk linguine she bought when she married Kaiza.

She rolled in her bed tossing and turning, fighting against her urges and failing as one hand played with her nipples through the thin silky material; well the other hand massaged her cunt. She was a woman and she had needs, and she sometime indulged herself, but tonight she was hesitant. Not because of morality, but because of guilt as the man she was fantasying about wasn't either of the men she loved and gave vows too, but the young blonde Shinobi that has been eying her since he arrived.

Maybe it was because of all the hardship of losing two husbands, or the fact that she didn't socialize like she used too, or maybe it was because someone his age was interested in her. Whatever it was she simply wished for the young blonde to come into her room and pound her dripping cunt hard and fast.

She slipped her fingers under her panties, slipping a finger into her cunt, trying to reach that sweet spot as she squeezed her left breast and suckled her own tit.

"Come on, almost there!" She panted forcing her fingers deeper, trying to reach that special spot that would give her release. All the while imaging the blonde boy hovering over her, his deep blue eyes staring into hers as he rode her senseless. "Come on, come on!" She moaned, but a last her fingers were unable to reach the spot and her climax quickly died down, leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied.

"Need help?" Tsunami looked up to the ceiling spotting the blonde boy she was just fantasying about hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"I… um… did you hear me? Did everyone hear me?" Tsunami asked panicked and embarrassed that everyone in the house heard her moans.

Naruto waved away her fears however. "Don't worry I've placed soundproofing seals around you're room you can be as loud as you want and no one could hear you." Tsunami blushed at the double meaning of his words; it was only now that her brain got over the shock of the appearance of the blonde Shinobi, that she realized he's been watching her playing with herself and moaning his name.

"I…" Before she could speak a word into explain her actions Naruto dropped down from the ceiling capturing her lips in a hot searing kiss. Tsunami moaned, allowing his tongue entrance, she felt his hands roam and fondle her react tits, while rubbing her cunt with his knee.

Naruto broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of love bites as he moved down her lush body, speaking between each kiss he said, "I understand a beautiful woman such as yourself needs attention and you certainly can't get that with that ungrateful brat of a son glooming all over the place. Not to mention the current state of fairs. A sweat and beautiful woman such as you deserves better. Allow me to propose a deal."

"A deal?" Tsunami questioned taking a deep inhale of breath as Naruto hit all her sweet spots.

"Yes, I have no doubt me and my team will get rid of Gato, but then we'll leave and then what will happen to you? Sure the bridge will be built, but bridges can be destroyed, or the next tyrant can use it as a toll road or something." Naruto said as he squeezed Tsunami's breasts.

"What do you propose then?" Tsunami asked with a mix of pleasure and worry. What he was saying made a lot of sense. Even if Gato was removed there was no central government to lead wave, no army, and to hell if their Daimyo will have the power to do anything. As much as she hated to emit it there was a server lack of foresight in her father's plan.

Naruto kept his smirk hidden as he suckled on Tsunami's tit. The look in her eyes said it all; he had her hook, line, and sinker. Not that he was trying to trick her, but he knew now that she would agree to his plan now no matter what.

"I am very different from my teammates. I have power beyond your imagination. I can defeat Gato myself and all his goons take his finances and his empire and I can give it all to wave. I will build new shinobi village to protect this land and ensure its future. All I ask is that you follow me and be my loyal people, not out of fear, but respect and love."

Tsunami almost laughed at the proposal, but the look in Naruto's eye told her he was serious, so she decided she would take this equally serious. "If you did all that I would bear you're child, no questions asked."

'_Well that was easy._ _Wasn't quite sure how I was going to get her to agree to that part.' _

"**You always had an insane amount of luck, must be lady fate's way of apology for your shitty childhood. On that note we should hit the casino with the girls sometime, put them all in sexy fox costumes and tails. Oh that would be a sight to adore."** Kurama spoke up and then drifted back to sleep, leaving Naruto to wonder how much of his tenants/father's lust was spilling into his own.

"I'll hold you too that Tsunami-chan. I'll expect payment when I return with Gato's head." Naruto said removing himself from her bed, Tsunami groaned from the loss of warmth and once again unable to reach her climax.

Tsunami grabbed his sleeve, "Please at least give me release before you go just in case you don't make it back." She said unable to meet him eye to eye, to embarrassed and ashamed. Naruto smiled gently and grabbed her chin turning her head, so he could give her another kiss.

"I never go back on my word. Wait here for me. I promise I will come back." He promised disappearing in a yellow flash.

-meanwhile in Konoha

Tsume Inuzuka never cared for what people thought of her, ignoring the gossip behind her sexual crusades after her husband left her. Sure she's enjoyed the company of a few casual friends and strangers in her bedchamber, but even she thought she crossed a line when she took Naruto to her bed. She didn't know what come over her, but she had, no needed to have sex with the blond boy.

Needless to say he left her very well satisfied and even made him a batch of her "After a good fuck" chocolate chip cookies; an honor that only two men have had before.

Now she was beginning to think he had left her too satisfied. Even now as she thrush her hips up and down her biggest dildo and with the vibration set to max. She just couldn't seem to get off. Making matters worse other men just didn't seem to cut it.

Her last partner after Naruto couldn't even compare, tiring out after only an hour, while Naruto had just kept going and going. The only reason he stopped was because he had a mission.

She groaned as her climax hit, spilling her love juices all over her sheets, yet she was still unsatisfied. Not even bothering to remove the sex toy from her depths Tsume rolled into a cocoon with her blankets, catching sight of her daughter Hana walking back to her room after sneaking a late night snack.

Tsume took in her daughter's toned legs and bust that strained the fabric of her worn out night Tee. She found the sight strangely attractive. She quickly shook herself and turned away from the door. _"I am not attracted to my daughter! Perhaps a change in partners wouldn't such a bad idea though." _Tsume mused drifting off to sleep.

-elsewhere in Konoha

Mikoto cautiously made her way through the Konoha's general hospital, sporting a nurse's attire to help with her inflation, her hair dyed brown and braided, a pair of glasses topped of the disguise. She knew it was a risk to be in the village, even if she was confidant in her skills, things could still go wrong.

The smart thing to do would have been to ask Yugao or Hinata, but this was a personal matter for her that needed to be done personally. Hence the reason she put a sleeping drug in her harem sister's drink during supper. Hiraishin travel was awesome and really fast, but it also alerted everyone within range if a seal was activated. Luckily Naruto was too far away at the moment to be notified.

Rounding the next corner Mikoto arrived at her destination, the hospitals records room, it was here she may find some answers to her strange memories. She quickly picked the locked door and entered relocking the door behind her.

She searched the file cabinet marked U and quickly rummaged through the files and found the ones she was looking for, retrieving her files as well as both of her sons. Pulling some paper from the seal on her arm Mikoto used a copy seal to copy the documents. She placed everything back where she found it and left before anyone accidently discovered her.

-back in wave, 2 hours after Naruto left Tsunami's

Naruto searched the woods for Gato's base, but turned up nothing as of yet. He could have asked some villagers where it was, but that would alert his target. While he didn't think much of Gato, he didn't want to take the chance the little shit of a midget would make a brake for it before he could find him.

Approaching a clearing Naruto caught whiff of a familiar scent. Zabuza's scent to be precise, though it strong, he could tell it wasn't the Kiri Nin himself, just someone who spent a lot of time next to him. As he stepped closer to the tree line, keeping hidden, Naruto spotted a girl picking herbs.

'_Something is strange is going on here.' _Naruto sniffed the air, expecting female pheromones, but only smelled male. '_Well he is certainly the prettiest guy I've ever seen. Kind of strange to emit that though, but he can certainly pull off being a girl." _

"**I can fix that." **Kurama chuckled from within his mind**, "Remember that lesson Kit? it's time to teach you the Kitsune art of gender manipulation." **

"_Gender manipulation?" _

"**Correct. You see Kit we bijuu have no actual Gender. So to simply put it we can pick which one we want to be through the link of our hosts, as an example." **In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi's form morphed and he emerged from the darkness looking like Kushina except with whisker marks and fox ears and tails. When he/she spoke their voice was much softer. "**I can take a female shape. Course it was the only other shape I could take till you and your human father came along. Congrats kit on being my first male container." **

"_Wait so you could turn into a woman this entire time?"_

"**Yeah, but don't get any ideas." **Kurama growled.

"_What… oh… Eww. No was just wondering, if you and mom ever… well you know like that." _Naruto asked his curiosity over ruling his embarrassment.

Kurama hesitated, before sighing, **"Yes**. **Now back to the lesson. With this new ability you can mix the genders together or be one or the other. You can also change others genders permanently if you so choose. Of course if you do change them permanently their ability to use Chakra will be destroyed since their chakra system will be forced to hold the change. Oh and one final warning before you do what I know you're planning to do. When you switch or mix genders you're lust is tripled, so keep that in mind." **Kurama warned before settling down on his tails for a good show.

-clearing with Haku

Haku, Zabuza's apprentice and loyal servant was busy gathering herbs to help fight off the infection in his master's severed leg, which has been crudely replaced with a wooden peg leg. They sent in an order for a replacement leg from Suna, who were masters of replacing lost limbs with that of a puppet. Of course the land of iron had better technology and could build them a metal mechanical leg, but that was much more expense and timely.

Perhaps after this job they could go there and get a metal leg before they returned to Kiri to fight against the Mizukage Yagura.

Suddenly he heard the sound of grass being crushed under foot. Slipping the needles between his fingers Haku prepared to face whatever was behind him. As he turned his head, keeping his weapons hidden his eyes widened when he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Her golden blonde hair shined in the sun, shimmering, her figure curvy and lush, her eyes were a deep soul searching blue, her lips soft and pink and finally her burst, which was not too big, but not too small.

"How do you do," The blond girl asked, "My name is Naru. What is your name?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like listening to birds sing.

Haku shook himself, remembering he was a shinobi and that he was also pretending to be a girl and thus could not appear flustered in front of this one, no matter how stunningly perfect she was. In fact she was a little too perfect, now that he thought about it, but he couldn't sense and excess amounts of chakra coming from her that could signify her as a Shinobi.

"Haku, charmed to meet you Naru-san." He greeted shaking hands.

"Likewise, so what are you doing out here all alone? It's not safe for girls like us to be out here alone, what with the current state of the country." Naru said sitting down next to Haku on the grass.

Haku was unnerved by the comment and how close Naru sat next to him with her hand right on his thigh. "True, but I can handle myself, what about you why are you out here?" Haku asked suspiciously.

"Well I came out here looking for someone, perhaps you can help me." Naru said seductively, causing Haku's member to rise and poke a tent in his Kimono. He blushed embarrassed that his secret had been found out.

"Oh my, what's this?" Naru asked coyly. Before Haku could respond he was slammed against a tree; the folds of his Kimono flying open exposing his hard member. "A cross dresser huh? How interestingly perverted, you must really want to be a girl for real, what with your womanly looks, it's almost as if you were born the wrong gender. Allow me to help fix that." Blue green flames shot from Naru's finger engulfing Haku, who failed and pained only to realize the flames didn't burn, however he felt very strange. "There all fixed."

"What do you mean…Holy crap!" Haku screamed his voice was much higher pitch than usual, he eyes glued to the bouncing breasts on his chest. Hesitantly he groped the biting back a moan he let them fall again and looked to his neither regions, where his dick should have been located, instead there was a hole. "I'm a really…"

"A girl yes and I'm sure you've realized I am no normal human either." Naru said was fox tails and ears appeared on her body. A tent of her own popping up at the sight of the now female Haku's exposed body.

"What are you?" Haku stuttered as Naru's large member rose between the folds of her orange Kimono. Much to Haku's surprise she (Haku will now be referred to as she) saw both male and female genitals.

"Me? I am but a humble, horny demon, now listen to me very carefully Haku-chan. I am only a few seconds from losing it, so think hard and answer correctly, and I may not force myself on that virgin body of yours. Where his Zabuza and Gato? Tell me and I'll change you back to male." Naruto was literally shaking from the excess amount of lust. He didn't care of Haku used to be male. This Futa form was making him crazy with lust!

Haku sealed his fate however when he replied, "I will never betray Zabuza-sama." Before Haku knew it Naruto rammed her dick down Haku's throat forcing the newly created girl to suck or choke. Naruto's cock was so large that she couldn't even bite down. Tears fell as Naruto unleashed his entire load in her throat.

"You brought his on yourself, now I'll make you my bitch!" Naruto roared completely lost in demon lust. His eyes bleeding to red as Kyuubi added more fuel the raging fire. "**Kitsune arts: Multi penetration!" **Naruto's member twitched before separating into three dicks of equal size and length.

Naruto's tails wrapped themselves around Haku's body pinning her to the ground with her ass up in the air. "Let's see what to do." Naruto said gruffly. Lubing up his three cocks with cum leaking out form Haku's cunt. "Two in the front or two in the back, I can't decide, you do it. Decide you're fate Haku-Chan."

"Please stop! I'll tell you everything!" Haku pleaded, only to receive a hard slap on the ass.

"I gave you you're chance, now you must face the hand you dealt, now which will it be?" Naruto demanded spanking Haku's ass again!

"Two in the front!" Haku cried knowing there was no way out now. She felt Naruto's fingers enter her cunt and retrieve some for the slippery liquid and shove two fingers into her tight ass, making her quiver as the tight hole was spread.

Haku gasped as Naruto's double head enter her cunt, while his third cock slowly pushed deeper into her ass. Her eyes widened as she gripped the blades of grass tightly, letting out a strangled moan as all three cocked were buried to the hilt in her.

Her gripped tightened as Naruto began riding her like a rodeo bull, thrusting in and out rapidly. Multiple orgasms assaulted Haku, Naruto cummed several times; the seer amount spilled out and ran down Haku's legs painting her ass and thighs white. Through all this Naruto never stopped his thrusting once, shifting positions forcing Haku into positions that allowed him to penetrate her deeper.

Finally on orgasm at twenty seven Naruto stopped, his lust finally starched and he revered to his normal gender. "Well fuck," He cursed as he took in the sight of Haku on the ground still thrusting her hips, even though he had stopped. "I wasn't expecting this." Naruto lamented feeling sorry for the boy turned girl. "No amount of therapy will fix that."

"**True, but I did warn you." **Kurama said from the depths of his mind. Naruto frowned when he heard the sound of popcorn being eaten.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"**Perhaps, but look at the bright side that's one female whose defiantly going to be carrying your kit and no one can put you together cause she doesn't technically exist. You're kit will be safe and she can live a peaceful happy life in the village you're going to build." **

Fine, but still don't you think you went a bit too far?" Naruto asked.

"**Well fuck! You can't blame me for wanting grandchildren before I pass on forever! You have one, two, three mates and two pending mates. Get someone pregnant already!" **Kurama snapped.

"You know I can't it's…"

Kurama cut him off, "**Yes kit I know it's not safe in the village, which is why I did this. Now go and find you target. The girl should tell you everything now. She's so hoped up on demon hormones she'll be loyal as a love sick puppy." **

"I know, but you know how I feel about the demon hormones mind control thing."

"**Get used to it, because not everyone will fall for your charm. Now get a move on." **With that Kurama severed the connection.

"Alright fine," Naruto grumbled kneeling down next to Haku. "Where are Zabuza and Gato?" He asked her hating the glossy look in her eyes as the replied. "I will show you the way Naruto-sama."

-authors note

Well that's this chapter. I'm trying to make small changes to the canon line so everyone isn't reading the same thing over and over again. Also Zabuza's reaction to Kushina name will be explained in the next chapter. Other than that thanks for reading and please review!

Also the fem Kyuubi scene wasn't a slap in the face or attempt to play to those that wanted this to be fem Kyuubi naruto, I had planned that from beginning. People were just too impatient to wait for it, still not fem Kyuubi x naruto though, sorry about that.

1. Ayame's moniker in the bingo book

2. Gozu is the brother with one horn on his head band, also I don't usually separate fights like this, but I figured it would a jumbled mess if I tried to write all the fighting at once.


	7. Chapter 7

Red tempest ch 7

-break

"The pace of this story is really fast paced, not sure if that's good or bad, but we'll see."

WolfGear

-break

_ Zabuza's hideout_

Zabuza stumbled on his new peg leg, catching himself on the couch he plopped down with a groan. _"Her brat is even worse than she was." _ His eyes glossed over as he recalled the day he met Kushina Uzumaki, it was his first mission as a Jonin during the third Shinobi war…

_Flashback_

Zabuza felt the ground squish under him. He groaned opening his eyes, he stiffened as he took in the sight of his fallen comrades stacked up in a pile, he lay on top next to the woman that had single handily killed 20 of Kiri's finest Shinobi, the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red tempest.

Her entire body was dyed red with the blood of his comrades. She lay a top of his dead comrades curled up like a sleeping cat, they her bed. He tried to move to get away, but his movement caused her to stir. Kushina yawned revealing sharp canine teeth and clawed hands. She looked around sleepily and then cursed.

"Why do you always to this you bitchy fox! And why am I naked! I swear to Kami if you used my body to fuck some random asshole I'll come into that cage and slit you're throat! I am getting married dammit!" Zabuza inched away slowly, clearly this woman wasn't just strong, but crazy too, which seemed to be the normal for all powerful Shinobi.

"You there!" Zabuza froze as the woman grabbed by the shoulder and pulled him close so they were face to face. "You are very lucky to alive right now brat and as a follower of lady luck I will allow to live today. However if you ever so much as breathe a word of anything you've seen or heard this day. I will track you down and SAW OFF your ball sack and hang them on my wall! Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

"Say Hai I understand Kushina-sama!" Kushina demanded shaking Zabuza.

"Hai Kushina-sama!"

"Good, you may go." She said throwing him off the pile. "Now where are my clothes?" She asked as Zabuza made a break for it.

_End of flashback_

The sound of a body dropping brought Zabuza out of his trip down memory lane. He reached for his sword, using it as a cane he rose off the couch and prepared to defend himself. Several more bodies dropped followed by a loud scream that he recognized as Gato's voice.

"Well so much for getting paid, time take what I can and bail out of here, Haku should be able to find me." Zabuza began the slow one legged hop to the window to make his escape when the door to the room flew off its hinges. "Ah shit." He cursed as he turned catching sigh of the blonde basterd that took his leg. "Come to finish me huh, well I won't go down out a… holy shit is that Haku?" He asked sighting his last living apprentice, who had boobs?

"I fucking knew it! You are a girl!" Zabuza shouted dramatically. "Thank kami for a while there I was beginning to think you were, well you know, what will the girl's clothes, the long hair, and the perfume."

"Stop talking or I take the other leg." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes sir," Zabuza squeaked shrinking under Naruto's gaze.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Now I have a proposal for you Zabuza and should you accept you'll live a life far better and longer then you've known so far, refuse and I do want I did to Haku-Chan here and throw you into the nearest whorehouse."

"So Haku was a guy and you turned him into a girl… that's messed up."

Naruto rubs his brow in frustration, "And that's what you got out of my entire speech?" Zabuza shrugs. "Whatever here's what I want you to do…" Naruto explains his plans while Zabuza listens intently.

-break

The remaining members of team 3 were surprised when they awoke in the morning and none of been awoken for guard duty. They quickly discovered Naruto missing and asked the three other house members of his whereabouts. Tazuma and Inari were dead ends. Tsunami however explained what become of Naruto, leaving out the hot and steamy parts and the part about baring his child, as he went to kill Gato and his thugs.

The team quickly gathered their gear and were about to set out to aid the blonde when he returned just as they exited the door, with Gato's head in his hand. To complicate matters Nagamasa Azai arrived with an entire platoon of the Daimyo's samurai and several Anbu.

Kakashi and Ayame kneeled before the Daimyo's advisor, Kakashi having to force Sasuke down, the Uchiha glared at him, but he brushed it off. Little Uchiha shit didn't realize there were people you just don't fuck with. Nagamasa was one of them. Kakashi was in the small circle of people that knew of what really happened the night the Uchiha were killed, having been the Anbu captain in charge of the operation.

"Nagamasa-sama what brings you here?" Kakashi asked, taking time to glance at Naruto and was happy to see he him kneeling without his interference.

"Stand, please Kakashi, we are… well known to each other, no need for such formality." Nagamasa padded the Cyclops on the shoulder, the action putting the Jonin as ease as he rose to his feet. "As for why I am here. Well I was actually on my way here on orders from the Daimyo to shut down Gato's operation since we finally found the evidence needed. However it appeared your student here beat me to the punch.

Fine work I must say. I will inform the Hokage when I see him next. However as you know taking down a criminal empire is a lot harder than taking its leading head. That being the cause I have much to do in very little time, before Gato's underlings realize he's gone and start making their own factions. I plan to round them all up in one go, by pretending to be Gato and order them all too specific locations and execute them all at once. After that Gato's finances will be taken and returned to those he stole from."

"I see is there something you require of me?" Kakashi asked.

"No, please relax and enjoy some time off, perhaps do some training with your students. You know what is coming up soon and I'd hate to disappoint the Daimyo, despite my personal views on the matter." Nagamasa said glaring briefly at Sasuke at the end. No one notice except Kakashi, who was in agreement.

Sasuke wasn't ready for the Chuunin exams. Yeah he had the skills, but he wasn't mature enough. Even if Sasuke did make chuunin, which Kakashi doubted he would, it's not like he'll be put in charge of a squad right away or anything. Also Sasuke had this weird way of thinking that gaining rank means more power, which was bullshit. Look at the eternal Genin, he's been a Genin since the first ninja war and he's as strong as the third Hokage some say.

Kakashi nodded, "Right, well then team let us return home, I'm sure you have no problems with this Tazuma-san?" The bridge builder shook his head, too shocked that the evil that had plagued his home was suddenly gone in a night.

"Ah so you're Tazuma-san," Nagamasa stepped up to the bridge builder and shook his hand. "That bridge we saw on our way over is quite the piece of work. How'd you like a job building bridges all over wave for the fire Daimyo? Since Wave is boarded by so many countries I believe we can rebuild the trade business here rather quickly with your help. Also I was wonder if you were familiar with draw bridges."

"Draw bridges? Why yes I am."

"Excellent, let us discuss this in more private settings." Nagamasa turned to the samurai and Anbu and said, "Men you know what to do move out!" The soldier quickly sprang into action, leaving Team 3 standing alone in the front yard of Tazuma's home.

"Come on, let's not dawdle." Kakashi ordered moving out, his team following in place behind him.

From the window of her room Tsunami watched them go, her eyes glued to the blonde that single handily saved her home. A proof of smoke popped up from her bed, startling her, on the bed was a box with a note that read, "For tonight." Carefully she opened the box and inside was a new linguine.

-break

_Later that night_

Tsunami sat on the foot of her bed in her linguine; it was orange with black trim, made up off three parts, bra, panties, and a garter belt with black stockings with orange bows. As the clock in her room moved past midnight she heard a 'pop' and saw a flash of yellow appear in her vision. She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Are you ready?" Naruto whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver. His hands roamed and slipped beneath her bra, groping her lush breasts.

"A deal is a deal. You held up you're end, now it's my turn." Tsunami replied.

Naruto smiled, and began making a trail of love bites down side of her neck. "Good to hear. I like a woman that keeps her word. Now let me take you to a world of pleasure like you've never felt before." In a single motion Naruto removed the bra, freeing Tsunami's breasts, he then moved her on to his lap, his hard member poking out from between her thighs. She gasped shocked by its size and length.

"Amazing."

"It is, but 'these' are pretty amazing too." Naruto said giving her breasts a good squeeze, making her moan as he flicked her tits massaging them between his fingers. He chuckled evilly as an idea came to him. Sending chakra into his hands he kneed Tsunami's breasts and gave them another squeeze, satisfied when drops of breast milk dripped from her tits. "Allow me this taste." He said flipping her over onto the bed so he as on top of her and began suckling her breasts.

Tsunami's breath hitched as Naruto's tongue whirled around her tits. She moaned louder as Naruto slipped his free hand into her panties, slipping his fingers into her dripping cunt. First one finger, then a second, and then a third, and finally a fourth. He fingered her alternating between a fast and slow which made her groan in frustration as he seemed know just when to stop to prevent her from climaxing.

Removing his fingers Naruto took a taste of Tsunami's cum, and compared it to his other mates; he found her taste to be strangely, spicy sweet. "Here have a taste." He offered his fingers to her mouth and she hesitated for a moment before wrapping her lips around her fingers. Surprising she found herself enjoying the taste of her own cum.

"Enough foreplay, please ram you big cock into my dripping cunt!" Tsunami begged, hoping the sultry talk would prompt him, it worked on her husbands. She even when as far to spread her legs and move her panties out of the spreading her cunt open for him. She wasn't disappointed as she felt herself being lifted into the air, her entrance rubbing against his member. She grimaced as she felt her walls spread painfully. It's been awhile since she's had a real dick inside her and she's never had one this big, it was even bigger than her biggest dildo!

Naruto was loving the expression on Tsunami's face as he slowly entered her, half of his cock still needed to go in, but he was getting impatient too, so he thrust the remainder of his rod into her, making her gasp as his entire length reached her womb. He began moving his hips with slow powerful thrusts, his hand he massaged her ass, loving the firmness of her cheeks. Deciding to have a little fun he scooped up some of cum leaking out from her pussy with his fingers and inserted a finger into her tight ass, making her gasp.

"What are you doing?" Tsunami asked through panted breaths as Naruto quickened the pace.

"Do you not like?" Naruto asked shoving another finger in.

"Well, no, it's just I've never played with that hole." Tsunami blushed. "But it does fill pretty good."

Naruto chuckled, "Say no more." With a pop a shadow clone appeared behind Tsunami, making her gasp as the clone poured a bottle lube into his hand and wet it's dick, and then shoved his own fingers in her ass in place of the originals, fitting three fingers in and poured more lube into her ass. The clone aligned his dick with her asshole and slowly began to enter her. Tsunami gasped as her ass walls were spread by the clone's massive cock.

"It's not going to fit, take it out please!" She begged, but the clone just kept entering her, till the entire length was in her. The clone paused letting Tsunami become accustom to his size before slowly thrusting.

Tsunami winced as both dicks moved in out of her pussy and ass, a confusing mix of pleasure and pain took over her mind, till finally all there was pleasure. Grabbing her breasts she began to massage them with her hands and moving her hip to quicken the pace.

"Faster, harder, fuck me senseless!" She screamed. Master and clone grinned and as one began thrusting with all their might and speed. Tsunami felt the pleasure building in her stomach, drool fell from her mouth as she lost herself as Naruto and his clone did one final thrust together hitting her deepest depths as they filled her ass and pussy to the brim with cum. Her own orgasm was so powerful that she fainted.

"I guess I went a bit overboard." Naruto chuckled dismissing his clone. Quickly he put a pro-pregnancy seal on Tsunami, one to ensure pregnancy, not prevent it. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. After this there would be few chances of him seeing her, let alone bedding down with her, so he decided he would stay the entire night with her.

-break

In the morning Tsunami awoke feeling something warm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she remembered last night and was glad Naruto stayed with her. After this she would alone again.

"Good morning." Naruto said waking up. He smiled brightly hoping to help cheer Tsunami up, but even as she smiled he could see the loneliness in her eyes. He wished he could place someone here to stay with her, but who… oh yeah Haku! She needed a home anyways, since Zabuza would be too busy taking over Gato's operations and building his new village. "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer Tsunami-Chan but my team will soon discover I'm gone, if I don't return. However I have a sort of gift to give to you. Wait here." In burst of yellow Naruto disappeared. In less than a second he reappeared with Haku in tow.

"Tsunami-Chan, this is Haku-Chan, you could say she is you're sister wife of sorts. She is also carrying my child. She will keep you company, so you don't feel lonely."

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you, nice to meet you Haku-Chan." Tsunami smiled to the ice girl.

"It's no problem. I have to go, good bye!" Naruto gave both Haku and Tsunami one final kiss before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Tsunami smile sweetly as she retrieves a strap on from her drawer. "Do you want to be top or bottom?"

-break

_Road to Konoha_

Naruto discreetly replaced himself with the clone he left with his team.

_Konoha _

Kurenai Yuhi sat at her favorite café with her best friend Anko Mitarashi. They were having their annual get together. This time Kurenai expressed her concerns for Hinata to the snake mistress and inquired about the strange glow she seemed to have. Anko's answer did not please her in the slightest.

"She's probably getting laid. You know the old legend says semen's good for the skin, the younger the better." Anko popped another Dango in her mouth loving the expression on her friends face.

Kurenai took a moment to compose her ice queen persona before answering. "I hope you aren't using fictional porn myths to consult me because I don't appreciate Anko."

Anko grinned and shrugged, "Eh, maybe, but if you're so concerned why don't you break into her place and look around? Or better yet go ask her yourself, she's over at la Kunoichi right now." Kurenai's head whipped towards the linguine store across the street. Surprised to see her sweat pupil looking though sexy garments with her… little sister? The fuck?

_-inside la Kunoichi _

"Do you think Saru-kun will like this one?" Hanabi asked Hinata holding up a red lacy one piece linguine.

Hinata studied the garment with a critical eye, before reaching back and revealing a pair of red stripped panties. "I think these would fit you best Hanabi-chan."

"But those are so childish! I want to look grown up!" Hanabi complained huffing. Hinata chuckled placing more clothes in her sister's arms. "Go put those on and I'm sure you'll like them." Hanabi huffed again, but when into the changing room anyway. Five minutes she reemerged in the panties with a short school girls skirt and blouse with black stocking with a red bow.

"See it's your childish that makes you who are, someday you'll be grown into more adult looking stuff. Which will be pretty soon, I mean look at your breasts, their almost as big as mine!" Hinata said with only a little mirth. She was starting to think the Byakugon wasn't the true bloodline of the Hyuyga, at least for the females. "Come on let's find me something."

"Something white!" Hanabi exclaimed cheerfully dragging her sister to another section of the store.

_Back outside_

Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes as Hinata tried one several, very, very, very provocative outfits. "I think you're right. As her teach I need to check on her mental health." She said as if in a daze.

Anko glanced between her friend and Hinata. "Um Kurenai what are you talking about?"

"I'm just taking your advice. I'm going to search her apartment." Kurenai replied still sounding dazed as she began walking towards Hinata's apartment.

"You know I was kidding right! That shits illegal! Hey it's your turn to get the bill! Come back!" Anko screamed but Kurenai kept walking. She was about to chase after her when the waiter appeared with the check. "$400 dollars, how in the fuck is three cups of tea and two plates of Dango worth that much?"

"It is very special tea Madame. Imported and very rare I might add." The waiter answered. Anko searched her pockets of her coat (the only pockets she had) and come up with $100, some kunai, and her keys. "I don't suppose you'll be inclined to cutting the price down to $100 for a BJ?" The waiter glared at her. "A rim job too?" The waiter's glare didn't falter. "I have to wear the maid uniform again don't I?"

"Indeed madam we have it ironed and ready." The waiter said leading a depressed Anko to the back where she changed into waitress/maid uniform and began waiting tables.

_Outside Hinata's apartment_

Kurenai took a steading breath as she scoped out Hinata's apartment. At first glance it seemed all clear, but she soon discovered the multiple layers of security seals. Lucky she had a way past them, if only temporary. Retrieving strands of Hinata's hair from her pocket, she covered herself in her most powerful genjutsu, appearing perfectly as Hinata; Kurenai walked straight up to the door and entered the building.

"Infiltration successful," She smiled shutting the door. However when the door closed a set of seals appeared and her genjutsu was dispelled. Quickly Kurenai placed Hinata's hair on the seals and breathed a sigh of relief when they disappeared.

Checking the bulletin board Kurenai found two keys missing, both located on the top floor and right next to each other. The thought of Hinata living so close to that Naruto boy made her seethe. Anko's comments did nothing to quell her rage as she marched up the stairs.

Arriving on the top floor Kurenai sent Chakra to her nose to sniff out Hinata's scent, which was easy since only two scents lingered in the hallway. Standing before Hinata's door, Kurenai picked the lock and entered.

Inside she recoiled as the scent of sex and sweat assaulted her nose. Entering further Kurenai entered Hinata's bedroom. The smell of sex intensified. What bothered her most though was the wide variety of sex toys laid out on the bed in an orderly fashion. A bottle of cleaner and cloth rested on the nightstand.

"How does this even fit in her?" Kurenai gabbed picking up a particularly large dildo 14'' x 4'' to be exact. Unintendedly she sniffed the sex toy, her enhanced noise picking up the lingering demonic hormones on the toy. Kurenai suddenly was feeling very hot. She removed her bandage dress; standing her underwear she picked up another dildo, one more her size, wrapped her lips around it and began to suck it.

Kurenai moaned removing the Dildo with a 'pop', "Mmm, Hinata's scent." She said husky as her panties dampened. Placing the dildo on the floor Kurenai removed the rest of her clothes and lowered her self onto the sex toy, roughly grabbing her tits as she moved her hips up and down with gusto.

"Hinata, Hinata, Fuck you're horny bitch of a teacher!" Kurenai screamed lustfully, moving her hips faster. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yesssss!" She screamed as her pussy tightened around the dildo, cum spilling out onto the floor, just as Hinata and Naruto entered the room.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata gasped.

_Minutes earlier_

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street together, Hinata very happy that Naruto was back early from his mission, since he left she's been having to play with herself almost constantly just to keep her libido down. It didn't help that Yugao was too busy with Anbu right now to come home and Mikoto seemed busy with her own stuff, so Hinata was forced to make do with what she had. Good think she made that Dildo molded after's Naruto's penis, they didn't make anything near that size they could satisfy her.

As they approached the apartment Naruto held his arm in front of her, stopping her from entering. "Wait, someone's in there." He said checking the log seal. There was a certain list of people allowed; of course they couldn't get out once inside.

"Who is it, someone from the list?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah its Kurenai."

"Are we going to convert her?" Hinata asked licking her lips. She was hoping for the chance to get back at her sensei for siding with the elders when she moved in with Naruto.

Naruto smiled a brilliant idea forming in his mind, "Yeah and I have the prefect idea too." Hinata blushed he whispered his plan to Hinata.

_Present time_

Kurenai sputtered as she tried to find the words to defend herself, but really what could she say? She was naked in her student's apartment, riding said students dildo, and moaning her name like a common whore. The ice queen withered under Hinata's glaze as the Hyuyga girl stood in front of her and undid her pants and retrieved one of the strap on's from the bed.

"What?" The Jonin gasped as she took in the huge sex toy.

"Suck it." Hinata demanded pushing her dildo against Kurenai's cheek. The older woman hesitated for moment before doing as commanded, taking the entire length in one swallow. She bobbed her head back and forth and slipped her fingers into Hinata's cunt, working three fingers in her own dripping cunt.

"Mind if I join in." Naruto asked appearing behind Kurenai, rubbing his own harden member between her ass cheeks. He did wait for a reply as he grabbed a bottle of lube and poured it in Kurenai's ass, slipping his dick right in. Kurenai choked on a scream as Naruto assaulted her ass while Hinata grabbed her head and began to skull fuck her. Her mind when blank as her climax hit her.

"Ready Hinata?" Naruto asked lifting Kurenai off the ground, his member just outside her entrance. "Ready," Hinata replied stepping in front of Kurenai, her own member posed and ready.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai panicked as both massive dicks real and fake, were pushed into her cunt. "No you're both too big! Too big! Please no!" She screamed as her pussy stretched, creating a budge. "Please no I have a boyfriend!"

"I think we've long past that point Kurenai-Chan, besides you were already cheating on him with the purple haired woman and now lusting after Hinata, shame on you." Naruto chided her.

"How did you… it's not cheating if I'm with another woman! You, you're raping me!" Kurenai accused.

"I asked if it was ok to join you, and you didn't protest. Now look at you you're nothing but a cheating little bisexual slut." Naruto said thrusting, Hinata mirroring his movements.

"I-I-I just want children, but he won't give me any, but I don't want to cheat on him with another man, so I turned to Anko and Hinata is so sweat and beautiful, who wouldn't want to fuck her!" Kurenai cried breaking down in front of the two. "I didn't even want to be a Kunoichi! My basterd of grandfather forces me to be one and then during the Kyuubi attacks tells me to ensure the family line! I just want to make my own choices, it's my life!"

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata whispers sweetly, kissing the distraught Jonin. "Let it all go and join us." She whispered renewing her thrusts with gusto. Both Hinata and Naruto give one final thrust Kurenai's womb filling up with Naruto's sperm.

For the next several hours Naruto and Hinata gently fucked Kurenai, easing the distraught Jonin's worries. The night ended with them all cuddled together on Hinata's bed. Kurenai rubbed her stomach lovely.

Whispering "I'm gonna be a mother" Over and over again.

-break

Author's note

I just realized, I denied Sasuke his sharingon! HaHa! Take that ya emo!

Sorry if Kushina is a little Ooc, but I'd believe she'd be angry with Kyuubi sometimes too, more on that later. Need to do another Omake chapter too sometime, maybe after Gaara appears.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Red tempest ch 8

-break

Author's note

"Ok so just a heads up, no more futa, Ch 7 had been edited to remove the futa, other then what happened to Haku there is no more futa in the story. This happened was because I got tired of people telling me their dropping the story because they thought I was going to have Naruto with Hinata's, Kyuubi's/ someone's child, which I was not planning on doing by the way. The Futa idea was just to add to the kinkiness. Whatever. Anyway since everyone gives me a hard time for not warning them I'll do it now. Beware of Sandcest in this chapter."

wolfgear

-break

Two months passed since Kurenai was added to his numbers. The former ice queen was officially on material leave and moved into her own room of the apartment. Naruto showed her he's and Hinata's true home with Yugao and Mikoto and offered Kurenai a room there. She appreciated the gesture, but preferred her privacy. She did have a call seal in her room in case she needed help.

With Kurenai out of commission Hinata's team needed a new Sensei and who should happen to step up to the job other than Hana Inuzuka, which pissed Yugao off since she wanted to be a sensei so she could retire from Anbu. She could quit anytime realistically, but stepping down from badass anbu to regular Jonin before you're 5 year recommended retirement date was embarrassing. Quitting to be a Jonin-sensei was different, since it was looked upon as a chance to train and recruit future Anbu.

Yugao wasn't the only one busy. Naruto's been working overtime as the Daimyo's advisor, overseeing the construction of the hidden village in the wave, and training for the chuunin exams. Things were so busy for him that Mikoto had to take time off of whatever personal project she's been working on secretly. Hinata wanted to help, but Hana was pushing them hard for the Chuunin exams, teaching them new tracking and fighting skills that suited their style much better than Kurenai's did. After all none of them could really use genjutsu or want to use it. Hana's training was much more physical, the proof in Hinata's developing abs.

Today Naruto popped back in to his house greeted by a usual site. All three of his mates were dressed in bondage grab and positioned in various possibly painful positions. Hinata was blindfolded, metal rings squeezed her breasts leaking milk down her chest and stomach, cum soaked her legs and the wooden horse she was popped up on with a vibrator in both her pussy and ass.

Yugao was tied up in bondage ropes suspended from the ceiling, the ropes leaving burns on her skin; she too was blindfolded with clamps on her tits, a vibrator in her pussy and two cat tail butt plugs. Somehow that seemed important.

Finally Mikoto who had a collar on her neck, also tied up in rope as she was maneuvered around by the one who did this to them, forcing the Uchiha to eat out her pussy. The woman was tall with light blonde hair, pale skin with purple fur and black strips covering parts of her, and green eyes with slits. He knew she was.

"Yugito? What happened to you?" Naruto asked looking the anthro cat woman. She wasn't like this last time he saw her.

Yugito smiled at him, twin purple tails snaked out and played Mikoto's pussy and ass she pulled the woman long down the stairs. "Hello Naruto-Kun, quiet little harem you got going here, though they had hard time keeping up when I challenged to a little sex competition. As for my appearance, well, to put it simply let's just say I'm the new Niibi."

"You absorbed Niibi already?"

"Two tails don't take as long as nine, so of course I'd become a true demon before you or bee. Let us sit down and talk in more serious tones I have some information for you." Yugito purred taking a seat at the Kitchen counter; Mikoto resumed eating out her pussy as Naruto sat across from her. "Let's see were to begin? I guess telling you that Ichibi will be coming to the chuunin exams would be good start. He's very unstable, so that should make it easier to get him on board with your plan if you play it right. Next is Bee's expecting some kids soon." Yugito handed Naruto a photo of bee with his arms around two women, a blonde with light skin and a red head with dark skin, both of their stomachs were budged out.

"Well I'll be dammed. That blonde chick looked like Hinata!"

"I know right?" Yugito agreed. "Two more things, one I overheard of group looking to capture the bijuu, don't know much about them, but be on the lookout for guys in black cloaks and red clouds. Second I'm going into hiding, but I figured I might awhile help with the demon populating while I'm at it since I'll spring about 4 to 6 newborns."

"What? How is that possible?" Naruto exclaimed, the image of Yugito giving birth to six kids at once appearing in his head.

"I'm full demon now remember, which means I follow a cats birthing process and I have decided that you will be my mate for this year. You know since cats don't mate for life." She shrugged, "So you in?" Naruto smirked and they both disappeared in a yellow flash.

They appeared in Naruto's bedroom, Yugito shredded Naruto's clothes with her claws. They landed on the soft mattress with 'oof' already locked in a heated make out session. Yugito ran her nails against Naruto's abs. Naruto grabbed her ass and squeezed. She grinned as they broke the kiss, and licked his whisker marks, making Naruto purr unintentionally.

"How cute." Yugito said moving to his neck nipping Naruto's skin with her fangs. She felt his hands move lower and grab her tails. Yugito froze as he stroked her tails.

"Sto-p-p! Their still sensitive!" She purred/moaned as she climaxed. She pouted slapping Naruto playfully. "That was mean!"

Naruto chuckled capturing her lips again and played with Yugito's breasts with his free hand while stroking her tail. Yugito's moaned pitched higher as he worked his hand faster, biting down on her tit as she climaxed again.

"That's not fair!" Yugito whined pushing Naruto on to his back taking his rock hard member in her hand. She grinned evilly bringing one of her tails around and wrapping it around the shaft as she stroked it. "Let's see how you like this!" She said with glee working the shaft faster, precum spilled out, Yugito licked the liquid. Naruto groaned as she suckled on his tip alike a baby on a bottle.

Naruto moved his hips, trying to force more of his dick in Yugito's mouth, but her tails held him down. She grinned at him and slowly began to work his shaft, dragging her tongue from the tip to his balls.

"Yugito," He groaned as the pressure slowly began to build, Yugito however wasn't done, she squeezed his shaft, forcing the cum to drizzle out slowly and painfully. When her hand was covered in white, Yugito released her grip allowing Naruto to cum fully, long ropes of cum sprayed out landing on her chest.

"Tastes sweet," She commented tasting the cum. In her moment of inattention Naruto slipped out from under her and pinned down against the bed. His eyes bleeding red as he positioned himself at her entrance, in one fell swoop he entered her with his entire length.

"Oh that's it! Fuck me! Fuck my slutty cat pussy!" Yugito moaned as Naruto pulled in and out of her faster than human, every thrust she could feel his dick spread her walls and reach to her deepest depths. She felt him exit and then there as a pause, Naruto made a hand sign, perplexing her as he entered her again. However as the tip of Naruto's dick entered her velvet walls, her eyes budged as she felt his member grow in size stretching her further than ever before.

Yugito shivered in excitement as the gargantuan dick pierce her, Naruto bucking his hips like a rodeo bull. She felt her walls tighten as her climax hit, Naruto buried to the hilt inside her as he came in her womb. The amount of cum made her stomach budge slightly.

"That was amazing." Yugito panted.

"Who said we were done?" Naruto said summoning five shadow clones, each one wielding the same sized dick as the original. Yugito gulped as the clones descended on her.

-_7 hours later_

Yugito lay panting on Naruto's bed her stomach filled with so much cum that it made her appear pregnant. Lying next to her was Naruto, who played with her hair as he tried to convince her to stay.

"You don't have to go. You can stay with us; we can protect and care for you." Naruto said. Yugito smiled as she moved his hand away.

"I know, but cats are solidary creatures. I don't really feel comfortable staying here with you all, plus cats don't mate for life. You will always have a special place in my heart Naruto, but my natural wonder lust will take control of me and I'll be on my way to find new lands to explore and new mates to mate with." Yugito kissed him. "I'll let you know when the kits are born so you can see them. I plan to live on one of the far outer islands of whirlpool. I've already set up the Hiraishin seals there so if I'm in trouble you can get there fast or I can come here. Good bye Naruto."

With that Yugito disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving Naruto alone in his bed. He stared up as the ceiling for an hour, before exiting and going to help his three mates. When they were all cleaned up they all lay in the bed together for once not to engage in sex, but to simply be close to one another.

-The next day

Hanabi Hyuyga was running errands for the Hokage, when she heard a straggled scream; she rounded the corner of the street to see her step grandson (technically) Konohamaru being held up by the scruff of his shirt by a tall boy in a cat suit with a bandaged package on his back and make up? What the fuck? As the Hokage's student it was her job/honor/unfortunate responsibly to protect him.

"Hey fucking tranny let him go! He doesn't want to join you're circus act!" Hanabi yelled. The cat suit man chuckled dropping Konohamaru and turning his attention to her. "You Konoha shits don't know how keep to yourSELFVES!" The boy's voice become higher pitched as Hanabi grabbed him by the balls and squeezed hard, a juuken strike posed and ready. "You were saying clown man?"

The blonde girl beside the makeup body sighed, but reached for her fan on her back. "He may be an idiot, but I suggest you let him go girly." She threatened. Hanabi looked her in the eyes and spat in her face. "Suck my cunt."

"You little bitch!" The fan girl swung her fan to crush the young Hyuyga girl, who only smirked as the heavy metal fan come towards her. Suddenly there was a flash of tan and a clang of metal as Hinata appeared with both her baton blades blocking the fan. Behind her Naruto appeared.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some Suna Nin causing trouble in an allied village and so close to the Chuunin exams, you must really want to get kicked out of the exams, if you're willing to assault not only the Hokage's grandson, but his student and sectary too."

Both Suna Nin paled, the girl quickly seethed her fan, well the boy shivered at the evil gleam in little girl's eye as she held his balls captive. "Now don't be hasty now. How about we start over, I'm kankuro and this is my sister Temari, were here for the Chuunin exams."

"Where's you're third teammate?" Naruto demanded.

"Right here," A voice said from a nearby tree. A red head with sand on his back stood upside down observing the scene. "Kankuro you're pathetic." Gaara sand Shunshin to the ground in the middle of his siblings, his presence forcing Hanabi to retreat to her sister's side. "I am Sakubo no Gaara."

"Shukaku's vessel," Naruto announced shocking everyone. "We need to talk." In a flash he appeared next to Gaara, "Don't wait up you too," he said to Temari and in flash both containers were gone.

"What that hell!" Temari screamed looking at the spot where her brother stood a second ago.

-Naruto's house 2 hours later after much therapy

"And that's my plan to take over the world and stop people from hating us demons, by making everyone a demon, so are you in?" Naruto asked the stoic Gaara, who has remained silent throughout their entire conversation, of course after improving Gaara's crappy three point seal with a fifteen point seal matrix, he had a lot to think about now that Shukaku wasn't screaming kill everything in his head all the time. The bijuu was currently having a talk with its elder fox brother.

Gaara looked at him with uncertainly. "You say you have found someone to love, in fact more than one, if you can do the same for me I will join you're cause."

Naruto smiled, "That's no problem! My demon brother from another mother! Is there anyone you know of that has feelings for you or anyone you like?"

Gaara turned his head away. "No one in my village will come near me, but I guess my sister seems to care for me. Is this the other kind of 'love' you speak of?" Naruto scratched head. "Something like that, you sure there's no one else?"

"No, show me this other love I can achieve with Temari or I will recline my offer." Gaara folded his arms taking his stand.

'_Well all sins are equal they say, incest can't be any worse then what I've been doing.' _Naruto pondered placing his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Ok my friend this is what you need to do."

-break

-sand siblings hotel room

"What do you mean Gaara was kidnapped!" Baki, the sand siblings Jonin sensei, screamed to the two remaining members of his team. He couldn't believe their story of some blond boy kidnapping Gaara, but he could tell they weren't lying. He just couldn't believe it happened either. "We need to find him!"

"I'm already here." Gaara said appearing in the room via sand. "All of you except Temari leave."

"But Gaara!" Baki interjected.

"Leave or I kill you!"

"… ok have fun!" With that both Baki and Kankuro left tendrils of sand chasing them out the door.

"Temari."

"Yes, Gaara?" Temari asked nervously as sand covered the windows and doors. Gaara was acting strange, stranger than usual, and the way he was staring to intently at her made her shiver.

"Do you love me?" He asked. The question stunned Temari to her core. The word love and Gaara despite their meanings, didn't mix, was her brother opening up to her? Or was she in a dream or genjutsu. Biting her lip she quickly confirmed this was real.

"You're my little brother of course I love you Gaara. I mean you are scary, but I still love you. I would do anything just to be able to hold you and help you through your troubles, if you'd let me." She said meekly.

In a flash of speed Gaara was on her, their lips touching as he explored her mouth with vigor. Temari was so stunned that she didn't resist, her mind unable to process what was happening will she felt her kimono top fall to her waist and a hand grab her breast. Course by the time she was able to overcome her shock Gaara's demonic hormones entered her system and any inhabitations she had were gone by the time started suckling her tit.

"You never got to enjoy mom's milk, so have mine." Using a special jutsu taught to all Kunoichi Temari's breasts began to produce milk. Gaara's suckling grew fiercer as he squeezed his sister's tits for more, causing Temari to moan from his assault.

Reaching down Temari freed Gaara's member awed by its size a whopping 15 inches long and roughly two inches thick. Wrapping her fingers around the shaft Temari began to jerk her little brother's cock as he groaned in her breasts from the pleasure, sending vibrations through her milk jugs.

"Oh Gaara!" She moaned as her walls tightened spilling her love juices the same time Gaara came releasing strings of cum all over her breasts and clothes. "Here let's get more comfortable." Temari suggested removing the rest of her clothes and Gaara's.

"Now let you're big sister make you feel good." Wrapping her breasts around his shaft Temari worked her lush mounds around the thick member, taking his head in her mouth, giving her first successful tityfuck.

"Temari…" Gaara groaned his mind unable to keep up with the physical pleasure. His demon however could and as his eyes turned gold. He grabbed Temari by the head and rammed his entire length into her mouth and thrust in and out, skull fucking her senseless. Temari felt his cock throb in her mouth, releasing another torrent of cum that she globed down, the taste only slightly bitter.

"Temari, I want more!" Gaara roared.

"Then come take me!" Temari said spreading her legs for him. He quickly entered plugging his entire rob in one thrust, breaking her hymen in one painful swoop. Temari cried from the pain as Gaara continued to ride her fast and hard, not knowing the basics of sex, Temari rode out the pain not wanting to upset Gaara after he finally opened up to her. When he started kissing her the pain finally subsided.

"You are mine Temari, you will love me, and only me. You will be my mate!" Gaara declared thrusting up in to her womb, releasing his entire load. Both feel onto the bed of the hotel in each other's embrace.

Temari smiled combing her fingers through Gaara's hair. "I am you're little brother." She said falling asleep exhausted.

From outside Naruto watched, "Recruitment of raccoon success. Just a few more and we can take the world by storm! Now I guess I should be nice and allow Gaara to pick my hunting grounds for a few more mates, it'll be awhile before he can safety do it at his home. Let's see who we got."

-break

Author's note

This chapter was a little rushed, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also Gaara will have his own little Harem (2 to 3 girls tops) that he will build during the Chuunin exams alongside Naruto, who will be pick?


	9. Chapter 9

Red tempest ch 9

I don't own naruto

Naruto slumps in his chair with a content sigh, a small slip of paper clasped between his fingers, the sign-up sheet for the chuunin exams. He knew of course this was coming, having been part of the committee that planed the stages of the exam; he only needed to make a few changes here and there. Thankfully the Chuunin exams were something Konoha took seriously, unlike their academy, till he came along of course. Thank Kami though the civilians had no say in the chuunin exams. Holy crap some of them wanted to give Sasuke a promotion right now!

Speaking of Sasuke, Mikoto seemed to be very interested him all of sudden, if the medical file he found in her room was any indication. Course Sasuke's file wasn't the only one she had. Naruto thought about confronting Mikoto about it, but instead decided to offer her his support. He didn't go into details or ask what she was doing. He simply told her to use whatever resources he had to achieve her goal as long as it didn't interfere with his. Needless to say his reward was very much welcomed, which entailed Mikoto in a school girl's uniform and sex on the teacher's desk.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do now." Naruto was thinking about the invasion Gaara said would happen in the last stage of the Chuunin exams. The idea of burning Konoha to the ground was appealing, but till Zabuza finished the village in wave he would need Konoha to be his shield till he was ready to take his make 'everyone demons' plan worldwide. Now the question was how to warn Konoha without giving away his cover?

"I could tell the Hokage as Nagamasa, but that might attract too much attention. Any information source I say will have to be validated and inspected. Even the Daimyo might turn against me if I suddenly start pulling information out of my ass. Maybe if I get Gaara to tell them? No. That'll attract too much attention to him. He doesn't have the resources like I do. He won't be able to build up his own empire if everyone is hounding him. What if I get an enemy Nin to spill the beans? Gaara said the sound village or whatever that new village was part of the invasion. If I capture one and persuade them to confess to the invasion I'll be in the clear. That will give Konoha time to prepare. I wonder if Gaara can convince the sand to turn against the sound village." Naruto laid back in his leather recliner thinking of possible battle strategies. He was distracted however when Hinata entered the room, dressed in a tight white leather Leotard, she smiled coyly as she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Welcome home babe, have fun with Gaara and Temari?" Naruto asked giving Hinata's breasts a squeeze.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. I showed them around Konoha and took them to _La Kunoichi_ so Temari could get some new lingerie. I also played lookout for them so they could have sex in the changing room." Hinata smiled as she moved her hips against Naruto's hardening member. "Listening to them made me so horny."

Unzipping Naruto's pant Hinata freed his hard member and shoves it into her dripping cunt, not wanting to waste time with foreplay she wanted Naruto's dick inside her now! Moving her hips Hinata rides Naruto cocks fast and hard till he grabbed her hips and forced her slow down. She cringed as Naruto's dick moved in and out of her at a snail's pace. She squirmed and struggled trying to encourage him to move faster, but Naruto just smirked at her as he continued his teasing.

"Now, now my little bunny, you know better than to try and take control from me. I believe some punishment is in order."

"I'll do anything! Please just fuck me hard!" Hinata pleaded too horny to care about anything.

Naruto smirked, "Ok, Tomorrow I pick out you're outfit for the Chuunin exams."

"Fine! Just please fuck me!" Hinata begged making Naruto chuckle. Having been around him so long Hinata was in the early development of Demon lust. A condition that affects human women that mates with demons or containers like him. After adsorbing a certain amount of his seed the human body becomes addicted to his demon sperm. Kind of like a drug junkie, except Demon sperm is actually rather helpful for the human body, it relieves stress, improves the body, and extends life and vitality. Meaning all of his mates will live long lives and look young till the day they die.

Summoning a dozen clones Naruto grinned evilly as they moved on the Hyuyga. "After I'm done you won't be able to walk straight." He whispered as he and clones gangbanged Hinata senseless. All of her holes were filled, her hands occupied, her body covered white with his cum making her look twice as beautiful to Naruto as he fucked her hard like she wanted. By the time he was done Hinata's stomach as overflowing with his cum, giving it a slight bump. He used a dildo and butt plug to keep the cum inside her this way her body could absorb the cum, so the demon lust didn't drive her insane during the exams.

Naruto laid Hinata on her bed as he looked through her closet, looking for the perfect clothes to put her in for her punishment tomorrow. "This should be fun."

-break

-_Tsume's house_

Hinata wasn't the only one dealing with demon lust addiction or DLA, the head of the prestigious Inuzuka clan was having her own problems, except much worse, as she slipped into sexual withdrawal, which was slowly driving her insane. For weeks since she banged Naruto she's felt like she's been in contestant heat. She's tried everything!

She's fucked with women, when out and got ganged banged, got ganged banged by both men and women. The only she thing she hasn't done was fuck her dog Kuromaru, but even that was starting to appeal to her. After seeing her Nin hound rump with his mate she locked herself in her room and masturbated to the image. When a last remaining shred of her sanity returned to her after her twentieth orgasm she shook in horror at what's she's become.

"What in the hell I am I doing? Have I gone completely insane?" Tsume screamed in to her pillow. She rolled to the side wrapping herself in her blankets, her favorite vibrator still entrenched in her pussy, she moaned in frustration. She couldn't even do her normal duties without the sex toy going full blast inside her. Worse she was becoming tolerant to it having spent an entire day in a meeting with it and somehow not orgasming once.

A soft creak of footsteps on the floor boards caught Tsume's attention. Hana her daughter passed by her door in her night clothes, tight shorts and top, giving Tsume a tantalizing picture of Hana's young and fit body. Tsume licked her lips as she nearly drooled at the slight of her daughter.

Shaking herself Tsume nearly bashed her head against the head rest of her bed, chanting, "I won't do it. I won't do it. I won't do it!" But despite her words her hands traveled down her body and started playing with her pussy as images of her and Hana in various poses popped into her head.

"Oh kami what's happening to me?" She asked as she orgasmed, perverted thoughts of dominating her daughter swimming in her head.

-break

-_the next day_

Naruto, Ayame, and Sasuke traveled to the academy for the first phase of the Chuunin exams. Traveling with them was Gaara and his team. This could be considered suspicious, but their villages were allies so it was ok. Course him and Gaara hanging around each other would raise questions, since they were both demon containers, but Naruto really didn't care. Gaara wanted to hang out some more and his little demon brother took priority. Plus he got to check out Gaara's sister/mate's new outfit. He only wished Hinata was here so they could really show off.

Temari's new outfit consisted of a black leather leotard much like Hinata's from last night, only Temari's left her back and shoulder exposed. She also wore a short black leather skirt and silk black leggings and gloves that reached past her elbows. A red cloth around her shoulder secured the sand gourd on her back, along with her fan and two smaller fans which were located on her belt.

Gaara also changed his style a bit. He now wore two white clothes in an X shape over his chest securing the two gourds, one black, and one grey, on his back. He also carried two smaller gourds on his belt. Naruto wondered what these changes meant.

"**Hahaha, seems Shokaku finally showed the boy his true power, oh this will be good to watch." **Kurama chuckled within his mind.

Naruto chose not to reply, wanting to be surprised, when Gaara revealed his new powers. As they made their way up the stairs Naruto vaguely noticed Sasuke stop and talk to a body in green spandex and Hinata's dick of a cousin. He did notice Gaara's stare on the girl with buns next to them.

"_You can have her. Think of it as an early birthday gift." _Naruto said through the link between him and Gaara. Gaara smiled and nodded. _"Thank you, Nii-sama. Do you mind if I claim a few more spoils during the exams?" _

"_Not at all, however they have to be from other villages or from that list I showed of girls I don't plan to make my mate. Course the list girls are there for a reason. I don't find them appealing or suitable mates, but you might. I just don't want you think I'm pushing sloppy seconds on you." _

Gaara replied_, "Not at all brother, but I will take your words to heart. Perhaps I can use them as practice for some of those more extreme techniques I'm afraid to use on Temari." _

"_Thanks for understanding." _

"Hey where's Sasuke?" Ayame said as they reached the third floor door. The sand siblings went on without them as the two looked for their lost teammate. They didn't have to look far as they found him getting his ass kicked by the boy in green.

"Well that was pathetic." Naruto grumbled as Sasuke got kicked in the face unable to keep up with the green boy. The fact that he still didn't have his sharingon somehow made it funnier. "Hey stop being a little bitch and get up here!" Naruto yelled catching Sasuke's and the green boy's attention.

The green boy was about to speak when Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke, threw him over his shoulder and appeared next to Ayame. They were about to leave when the green boy shouted.

"Wait! Who are you? I am Rock Lee and I am the strongest Genin in Konoha."

Naruto rolled his eyes, smacking Sasuke's head against the wall before he could speak up about some bullshit. "Look, Lee was it? We are very busy and don't have time for distractions. However I think I will be kind and help you out with something very important."

"And what would that be? Do you wish to be my new eternal rival in my spring time of youth?" Naruto held in his vomit.

"Oh my Kami never say that again and if you want to experience the true," Naruto shivers, "spring time of youth, go to the location on this note and ask for Sakura, she will help you with your problem."

"What problem?" Lee asked confused taking the note.

"The problem of never losing your virginity because of that retarded green suit. Now if you'll excuse us." With that Naruto and Co left Rock Lee alone as he made a mad dash for room 69 of the academy.

-inside the first exam testing room

When Naruto and co entered the room all eyes turned them glaring. They ignored this and made a beeline for Gaara and his team. After Naruto and Gaara bumped fist everyone shrunk back in fear as they two emitted enough killing intent to cause 50% of the room to shit themselves and one fat Ninja from Iwa to have a heart attack. He died on the floor.

After a minute the rest of the Konoha Genin arrived. Naruto threw Sasuke to Ino, who squealed in delight and was about to insult Sakura with their usual banter till she noticed the pinkette wasn't here.

"Where's Sakura? Who are you?" She asked looking Ayame over. She took a step back as Ayame's cold eyes settled on her; daring her to say something.

"She didn't pass. I was on reserve so I took her place. I'm Ayame Ichiraku." Ayame announced making more of the Genin in the room step back in fear. After killing one of the demon brothers she was bumped up to B-rank in the Bingo book. Naruto was A-rank for killing the other demon brother and cutting off Zabuza's leg. How the other villages knew about this was anyone's guess.

Naruto ignored the conversation between Ayame and Ino in favor of drooling over the sight of Hinata in her outfit he picked out for her. Call him cliché but he like her best dressed up in her bunny suit. This particular suit was the same lavender shade as her eyes with white lace stockings and heels. She even wore the bunny ears.

Resting on the small her back were her baton blades, secured on a white utility belt, her kunai and shiriken holsters were also white and strapped to her thighs. Of course his favorite piece of her of her outfit was the bunny tail butt plug.

Sultry Hinata walked over to him, never minding the stares and catcalls as she pressed her breast against Naruto's chest, causing several noise bleeds, and kissed him deeply in front of everyone. Kami he wanted to fuck her right here. Unfortunately the examiners showed up and everyone had to take first exam. Strangely he and Hinata wound up right next to each other.

"I am Ibiki. For the first phase of this exam you will be taking a written test." Everyone groans. "Shut up! Now this will be a very special test. You will be given three testing sheets. One will be the real test. The other two are fakes. One of the fakes is booby trapped. You have 1 hour to find the real test and answer the questions! You can't ask questions now begin!"

_Fifteen minute mark_

Naruto having written the test and modified it informed Ayame, Hinata, and Gaara, who told his team which test was which and all the answers. Awhile back when Sasuke was till unconscious Naruto slipped a little of Kurama's chakra into his body so he could control it for a time. Sasuke wouldn't remember anything.

To further intimate and confuse everyone else Naruto and Hinata flipped over their tested and started making out. Needless to say it worked and Genin started to panic or stop thinking with their brains and teams started dropping like flies.

One in particular made Naruto laugh, one girl from Kiri, got the octopus booby trap. The octopus proceeded to grope and molest her; making everyone very wary.

_Sixtieth minute mark (No final question scene) _

By now over half the Genin male and female were being molested by octopuses. Any teammate that tried to help their teammates would be disqualified, just the teammate, not the entire team. Out of the 150 teams that started only 23 remained, some of them not even full teams. All and all 69 Genin remained total.

"Those that remain congrats you pass. Remember this lesson well, sometimes you must sacrifice you're team for the sake of your village. There will be missions were you all may die or only one make it back. These are the hard lessons of truth as Shinobi. As for those that are being molested by Octopus, this is a lesson of what would happen should you are captured, it's not just Kunoichi that suffer from rape from capture. Boys there are freaks in the world, so watch you're asses or they use Henge and turn you into a woman, either way remember you're suicide pills. Now please welcome…"

There was a loud crash as a black ball plowed through the window spilling glass everywhere as it crashed into the wall. The black tarp fell away to reveal a purple haired woman in a burn around skirt and black T shirt over fishnets. A bottle of Sake rested in her hand a puff of smoke rolled up from her cigarette.

"I'm (Hiccup!) Anko (Hiccup!) Mitarashi (Puff of smoke) you're second proctor. Meet me at training grounds 49 in two hours. Ibiki has directions. Now I'm going to go nurse this hangover. Bye" With that she disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, leaving the stunned Genin behind. Naruto was the most surprised, he read Anko's file; it said she was a little messed up, but that was more than a little.

He wondered what happened since her last psyche evaluation. Back then she detested smoking and didn't drink on the job. Sure she had some mental issues given her experience with Orochimaru, but that was a given, overall she was put down as ok and slightly more stable then Might guy. What pushed her over the edge?

-break

-with Anko

Anko choked back a sob as she guzzled down her four fifth jug of sake and took in a deep drag of her cigarette. A series of harsh coughs assaulted her slender frame as her body rejected the harmful tobacco. She just picked up the habit and had yet to get used to it.

Now one might wonder what happened to her. Well it was rather simple and for once it didn't have to do with Orochimaru. No this was far more personal. Her dear friend and off time lover Kurenai Yuhi, dumped her. Not that they were actually together, but it was the same to Anko. After Kurenai announced her pregnancy the red eyed woman slowly began to grow more distance from Anko.

They no longer hung out and drunk together or partied or made love. Hell Anko didn't even know where Kurenai lived anymore! She took it was a sign that the raven haired beauty didn't want her around corrupting her child. Slowly Anko sank into depression as the one thing keeping her a float left her.

First she started drinking more. Next she decided she might as well quicken her death so she took up smoking. Recently she considered going to weed or some other drug, but backed out. Now she wallowed in her misery. Doctors had her on several meds now to help with the depression and suicidal thoughts.

After another guzzle Anko staggered to the entrance of training ground 49, which was like training ground 44, except on crack and 200% deadlier. Chakra left over from the Kyuubi attack mutated the forest and animals turning the entire place into one deadly killing machine, even the fucking plants tried to kill you! It was her new summer home.

"Alright you little shit stains! Listen up! This here is training grounds 49, also known as Kyuubi's play pen; this here is the unofficial Anbu training grounds." Anko explains to the gathered Genin, only swaying a little in her drunken state. She holds up four scrolls. "You're test will be an all-out survival capture the flag with a twist. As you can see I have four scrolls." The scrolls were labeled Heaven, Earth, Hell, and purgatory. "Now each team will be given two random scrolls. They need to collect the two, by capturing or killing other teams and taking their scrolls, once you have all four and reach the tower in the center you have figure which scroll is the fake to go inside. You have a time limit of four days, on the four day if you aren't in the tower, the fake scroll explodes!"

"What the fuck?" Kiba yells from the crowd.

Anko smiles sadistically, "I know it sounds so fun doesn't it? I thought they were going to pussy the test down when I was told there would be some changes, but this is awesome! I wish my Chuunin exam would have been this fun! A kill or be kill mission, decoding, and bomb defusing? You little shits are lucky! The best part is you can't pussy out! So go sign you're death waver and last will and testimony over there!"

"We can't back out!" Ino screamed in horror.

Anko shook her head, "Nope, as a shinobi there will be mission you can't refuse. You already made the choice to put you're live on the line when you entered the doors to the first exams. Any pussy that tries to flee will be hunted down and cuffed to their teammates. Now go!"

The Genin quickly scampered to the booth, nervous and on the verge of freaking out. The sight of a GAINT tiger eating a gaint snake only to be eaten by a gaint centipede, which was then killed by a small rabbit that bit off its head!

"Just stick with me you two will get through this." Naruto said as they accepted their scrolls. Ayame nodded, Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. However you could see the Uchiha was about to shit himself. He wasn't stupid. He could tell the forest was dangerous. As they pasted the sand siblings Naruto and Gaara exchanged glances. Naruto did the same to Hinata. They'd meet up in the pre discussed location.

Taking up position at gate 7, Naruto and team waited for the starting bell. The bell sounded opening the gates and all 23 Genin teams rushed in. Within 20 seconds gory screams could be heard as the animals and floral tore them apart.

Naruto and his team paused to take a break at the 4 hour mark. Needless to say they were a little worse for wear. Naruto had lost his shirt and was covered in bruises and cuts, which were healing slowly due to the shear amount of poison in his body. He would be ok, Kyuubi's chakra wouldn't let him die, but he would be weakened.

Ayame was in just as bad as shape, though minus the poison since Naruto had taken the hits for her. Her shirt and pants were practically rages, the remaining material covering the essentials. She was glad she still had her apron, which held her special Kunai.

Sasuke was fairing the worse deliberately leaping into danger in vain attempts to activate his Sharingon. Covered head to toe in wounds and sporting a limb and crushed fingers also his eyes hurt from Naruto poking them. The reason for that was because Naruto was sick of his behavior and threaten to rip out his eye if he didn't stop, it took Naruto nearly pulling the cursed eyes out of their sockets for Sasuke to get the message.

"We'll break here and head closer to the tower to get the final scroll." Naruto said. They had gotten lucky finding a scroll from a descended Kiri team that had been killed by a rabbit. Really getting the scrolls was easy. The number of teams killed at the start line was staggering, leaving plenty of scrolls up for grabs, by Naruto calculations every team should have all the scrolls they need or at least most of them. The real test was making it to the tower alive.

However just as Naruto sat on the ground a chakra infused wind blew though kicking up dust and bending trees. He cursed as he felt his body being lifted off the ground. He grabbed Ayame's wrist, causing them both to fly away, leaving Sasuke alone with a certain Snake Sannin.

-break

Elsewhere Gaara and his team were having a field day literally cutting a path through the dense forest. Killing animals and enemy Genin the like leaving a bloody trail on the forest floor. So far they have gathered eight scrolls, two of each.

The best thing about their little rampage was Gaara got a clear view of his sister/mate using her new sand abilities. Being his mate Temari can now control sand like he could and he found the sight of her crushing their enemies and blood raining down around her very sexy. If not for Kankuro he would take her right here on the forest floor. Kankuro on the other hand was freaking out as he watched his sibling kill every leaving thing in sight. He was surprised however when they paused in their killing spree when the girl in the bunny suit dropped down from the tree tops carrying her teammates under her arms. Even stranger still was the fact she walked straight up to Gaara, gave him and Temari a hug, and told them something, before Gaara handed her the extra scrolls and then left.

"Kankuro stay with Temari and continue towards the tower. I have some business to attend too." The youngest of the sand sibling said disappearing in a vortex of sand before either could reply.

"What's gotten into him?" Kankuro inquired of his sister, who looked away to hide her blush.

"Nothing, nothing at all, he's just going through a phase or something. I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time." Temari replied sweetly, concealing the jealous angry burning inside of her, knowing Gaara was going after that panda girl. She was Gaara's first mate! The alpha female! She'd put that little panda bitch in her place first chance she got!

Kankuro stepped back as a deadly killer intent surrounded his sister. "Ok, I'll take your word for it, can we just go to the tower now? I can't take any more of this freaky forest."

"Agreed," Temari said leading the way. Her sand shield automatically popping up as a horde monkeys rained down on them.

-break

Tenten and her teammate's Neiji Hyuyga and Rock lee made their way through the forest to the tower, which was still very far out. Lucky they managed to acquire all their scrolls very easily. Of course Lee almost lost his head to cannibal Rabbit when he thought the little guy was in trouble. Lesson of the day, the more cutie something was in this forest the deadlier it was.

Strangely enough she was the only one equipped to deal with the creatures of the forest with her various throwing weapons. Neiji's taijutsu was useless since none the animals' chakra networks were remotely close to human and the 'poking' attacks didn't even faze them. Lee Taijutsu was a little more effective, but every animal seemed to have some sort of weird poisonous chakra around them. Lee's arms and legs were covered in Chakra burns and he was rendered almost immobile if not for his strong will, but he was in no shape to fight. This left her and her sharp aim. She was the only one of their team who wasn't a close ranged fighter and could pick of the animals before they got to close.

"_I'm gonna have to ask Guy-sensei to find me a Ninjutsu teacher and maybe one for Neiji too. I never realized it before, but our team as no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills, we're too over specialized and it showing in this dammed forest!" _ Tenten mused throwing another Kunai into a snakes head. She bent over to retrieve the Kunai, only to sigh as the metal rusted almost instantly because of the snake's Kyuubi mutated blood. At this rate she'd run out of weapons.

"Hey guys can you hand me you're Kunai? Guys… Neiji, Lee?" She yelled looking around for her teammates. Looking up she gasped at the sight of both boys with their heads and limbs covered in sand. Following the sand tentacles she met the teal gaze of Gaara. "Let them go!" She demanded throwing a barrage of Kunai, her last ones, at the sand Shinobi. However a wall of sand rose and defended the red head.

"I'm curious panda girl. How much do you care for these two?" Gaara asked casually, ever so slightly tightening the sand around the two males.

"They're my teammates, their like family to me! Now let them go!" Tenten demanded taking up a sloppy taijutsu stance. She was really starting to think Guy-sensei was secretly sexist seeing how he never bothered to teach HER advanced Taijutsu, 'it was always just keep practicing you're throwing arm Tenten. I must work with lee!'

"Why should I? What could you offer me in exchange for their lives when I can so easily crush them by simply closing my hand?" Gaara demonstrated tightening his grip, Neiji and lee began to struggle.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked nervously remembering the academies lecture for Kunoichi about this situation. She swore she's never let it happen to her, but for the sake of her teammate's lives? Yes. She could do it.

Slowly she unbuttoned her pink shirt. The smirk on Gaara's lips told her she had guessed right as she undid her pants and sandals. Deposing the material on the ground she stood before Gaara in her green bra and panties. She moved closer, preparing to use the techniques taught to Kunoichi in this kind of situation, but before she could get close grey sand rose up around her, bind her legs, and in a flash the last of her clothes were torn from her body.

"I know all about the Kunoichi training against Shinobi, it's very common. The problem with having separate classes like you have in Konoha is that you don't learn about the counter Kunoichi class that male Shinobi take. In Suna ours are coed." Gaara smirked. "Now amuse me as I demonstrate my own personal anti Kunoichi techniques, if you can with stand it I will release you and you're comrades. Should you give in you become mine. Agreed?"

"I won't give up!" Tenten declared.

"We will see." Gaara replied hardening the steel gray sand into shape that resembled a dick, only it had rough round balls along the shaft and there was faint cracking sound. "Let's begin."

Tenten grimaced as the steel sand cock rose to her lower reigns as the tip pushed into her, she jumped when she felt electricity flow through her body. She squirmed trying to get away, but Gaara's sand held her in place, forcing her to endure the shocking sensation as the sand cock pieced her hymn. She let out a silent scream, arching her back, two tentacles of metal sand rose to the height of her now erect tits and formed two rings on her peeks, followed by two small weights that painfully pull pulled on her tits making Tenten scream out loud.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! It hurts! It hurts!" She screamed as the shocking sand cock in her vagina slowly moved up and down in powerful thrust that made her whole body bounce with the movement. The movement caused her tits to bounce making the weights pull with each thrust. Tenten shook and thrashed as her first orgasm ever hit her hard. Even as she slumped in exhaustion the metal sand cock continued to slowly pounds her pussy. She stiffened as more metal sand surrounded her clitoral hood. There too a ring and weight pulled making her cry out.

"Do you give?" Gaara asked. Tenten bit her lip, afraid her voice would betray her. She shook her head no. "Very well, more extremes measures will be taken then." Removing a bottle of ointment Gaara handed it over to an awaiting sand tentacle, which took the bottle and moved behind Tenten, more tentacles rose and helped spread the Kunoichi ass cheeks wide as the Tentacle dipped its tip into the ointment and applied it to Tenten's tight rosebud.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked fearfully as Gaara moved behind her. She heard the sound cloth moving as he revealed his hard throbbing member and preceded rub ointment on it. He grabbed her hips, pressing the tip of his dick against her rosebud. "Stop it's too big! You're not supposed to put in that hole anyway!" She cried as Gaara's thick cock plunged into her ass. She gasped for air as her anal tube stretched with Gaara's girth pushing deeper into her, at the same time the sand cock in her vagina began to pump fast, it too growing in girth and length.

All of Tenten's pleads went unheard as Gaara viciously pounded her ass like a wild animal. The pain/pleasure Tenten was experiencing was like nothing she felt before. A few times through the session one of the sand tentacles would lash out and whip her, it hurt at first, but eventually she began to moan wish each lash. Realizing her hands were free Tenten began playing with her breasts. After another ten minutes she realized she couldn't cum!

"Please let me cum!" She begged knowing Gaara had something to do with it and she was right. Gaara was using his chakra to stop her orgasms causing them to build up.

"Become mine and I will let you cum." Gaara as he suppressed another orgasm. Tenten struggled mentally for a moment, her loyal Kunoichi spirit trying to retake control of her mind, but the flood of demonic hormones brushed it aside.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be. Please let me cum!" Tenten begged. Gaara gave one final thrust into ass releasing his load and unlocking all of Tenten's orgasms at once, the force of fifty suppressed orgasms hit Tenten like a train as she stomach budged from the amount of cum Gaara ejected into her.

Gently Gaara set her on the ground and laid a pile of clean clothes for her on the ground. Using the only water jutsu he knew he sprayed Tenten down with water from his canteen and used his sand to mix the cum on the ground under soil.

Kneeling down he gently took Tenten by the chin and turn her head so her brown eyes met his teal. "You are now my little panda. You will come when called no matter what. Now dress and go to the tower and wait for me." He ordered disappearing in a whirlwind of sand. Mindlessly Tenten put on her new clothes, which were a single piece tight Chinese dress. Vaguely she noted the silky dress came from _La Kunoichi_ making very expensive and something she'd never be able to afford.

Taking note of her two pasted out teammates Tenten called up some sand to carry them and began the trek towards the tower.

Break-

Back with Sasuke a somewhat epic battle was taking place between the 'last loyal Uchiha' and the infamous Sannin Orochimaru. Trees were burnt, the ground was torn a sender, and Orochimaru held Sasuke back with his hand on the Uchiha's head, well Sasuke flailed his arms wildly about hitting air.

Orochimaru yawned bored. He couldn't believe he risked his entire invasion plan to come and test Sasuke's skills and the little brat hasn't even activated his Sharingon! Was it too much to ask that both sons of Mikoto take after her? Well he supposed one of them had to take after Fugaku, genetics and all.

"Yeah I think we're done here." Orochimaru said pushing Sasuke off the high branch. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go visit my old student. At least she has some potential and some good tits to look at. Not as nice as Tsunade's, but a close second… I mean fourth if you throw in your mother and Kushina."

"Don't talk about my mother! Wait… you're straight?" Sasuke asked disbelieving. Orochimaru's brow frowned; he knew were this was going.

"Yeah, what made you think I wasn't?"

"Well the pale skin, the purple make-up, the earrings."

"Shut up! I just so happen to have very pale skin and this 'make up' is a symbol as my status as the snake sage, and the earring were a gift, it would have been rude to refuse them." Orochimaru said with a huff. This wasn't the first time he'd had to explain his unusual appearance and fashion style and it surely wouldn't be the last, though it felt stupid explaining himself to a Genin.

"Oh, what were you saying about my mother now?"

"We fucked." Orochimaru answered.

Sasuke turned pale, "What?" Orochimaru smirked; he could have some fun with this.

"That is right Sasuke. I fuck you're mother hard fourteen years ago, which means I…

"No!"

"Am you're real father!"

"Noooo!" Sasuke screamed his mind going into shock. Orochimaru poked him on the forehead, he was out cold.

"Kami what a freaking pussy can't even take a single joke without making a drama about it, just like his father." Orochimaru mused. He wasn't even going to bother with the curse seal. The little brat would probably die anyway, might as while keep him around so he could breed, hopefully Mikoto's genes and talent will appear in her grandchildren. Besides he had one other way to obtain the Sharingon; through it was a bit more dangerous, but first he wanted to pay Anko a visit.

-break

Moments later Naruto and Ayame arrived. They looked around for their attacker, who they surmised must have done his business and left.

"Poor Sasuke taken before his time," Naruto lamented summoning clones, who began to dig a hole.

"Um Naruto, he's still alive." Ayame said as Naruto rolled Sasuke's body into the hole and began filling it back up. Just as Sasuke's face was covered the Uchiha woke up and dug himself out.

"What the hell!" Sasuke screamed, his mind suppressing the battle with Orochimaru.

Naruto cussed "Well crap! You fight a fucking Sannin and live? This is bullshit! You should be fucking snake food or at least suffering from mental trauma. Well more mental trauma than usual."

"What are you taking about? When did I fight a Sannin?"

"You- know what just forget it; let's just get to the tower." Naruto egged them on jumping towards the tower, disappearing in the canopy, where he switched himself with a clone and headed in the direction of Orochimaru's scent.

-break

As for Anko she was making her merry way to the tower, happy as could be as she drained another bottle of sake. Tossing the bottle carelessly behind her she pulled a carton of cigs from her utility belt. Retrieving her lighter she struck the flint, producing the flame needed to indulge in her newest bad habit, once the end was burning she closed the lighter and took a deep intake of smoke.

Exhaling the toxic fumes Anko sighed as her body relaxed, just as she was about to take another drag, a pair of pale white hands emerged from the tree she was leaning on. The hands snaked under her T shirt groping her tits and pulling on the silvering rings pieced in her tits.

"How nice of you to keep the mementos I gave you, Anko. And to keep them right where I left them too, you really are my best experiment." A sickly sweet voice whispered in her ear. Anko shivered as the familiar touch of her sensei roamed her body. "You look like you are in need of a good Snakkkkkiiinnnggg, allow me to accommodate you, my dear Anko." Orochimaru hissed, snakes slivered up Anko's sexy legs, the heads of the snakes waited just outside Anko's dripping entrance. She grimaced as the slimy reptiles worked their way into her pussy.

Forming Charka strings Orochimaru attached the string to the rings on Anko's tits and the one pieced just above her entrance. "I see you've added another, how fun." He pushes Anko on to her knees his pale white cock hard right in her face. "Let's have fun like we used too, my dear Anko…."

-Author's note

Well that's it for this chapter. Everyone is a little Ooc, but I don't want you reading the same material from the show and manga, over and over again without at least some changes. I really like the Fanfic writers who can make the story interesting even though we've all seen a thousand times, takes the predictability out it, which is hopefully something I'm accomplishing with this story, if not, well it's good practice for different writing styles that can use later in my more serious stories.

You all have a good day and please review! And sorry about being a grouch in my last author's note, but stuff like that happens.


	10. Chapter 10

Red tempest ch 10

This chapter might be a little rushed or stuffed either way it moves fast!

WolfGear

**WARNING **this chapter contains Zoophilia, aka human X animal, but only this chapter and it's very short not even a paragraph, but I thought I should warn ya all.. This mark 'XBX' will announce the beginning of this style lemon, if you do not wish to read it, you can skip it. Like I said though it's very short.

Anko lay on the ground, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as Orochimaru stood over her, his hand upon her belly, which was largely expanded. The snake grinned mockingly as he pressed down on her belly forcing painful spasms throughout her body. She cried out in pain, ashamed that she let herself fall prey to the snake's twisted experiments again.

"Come on, Anko, you've done this before." Orochimaru said pushing down harder, Anko screamed as the bulge in her belly moved, gasping in pain as the foreign object was pushed from her womb out of her body. She blacked out for a moment and when she came to Orochimaru was cuddling a large white egg in his arms. "I wonder how this one will turn out, hopefully better than the last, you always were my best little bun oven Anko."

The egg Orochimaru held was the results of his quest for immortality. He realized after making his first body switch that his new host body would decompose, due to having an incompatible soul placed in it. To help mend this he began producing artificial bodies made from his DNA. At first he used test tubes, but they proved to be unreliable, so he when with a more natural method. In other words cursed mark females. Combined with his new super snake sperm, Orochimaru could almost instantly create a new body with in a cursed mark female. Almost being the keyword.

His first test was on Anko before she chose to leave him for the village. He let her go thinking he had all he needed, but when he applied this method to his other cursed marked females, they took months to develop and ninety percent of the time they miscarried. Whatever it was in Anko's curse seal or maybe Anko herself, she was the only one who could produce an egg in only an hour. A special trait he's taken advantage of on more than one occasion through the years.

"Well than Anko, till next time. I'll be sure to say hello to our other offspring for you." Orochimaru laughed as he sunk into the ground.

Anko shivered curling into a ball crying in her misery. She stayed like this for over an hour. When her tears finally ran dry the gleam of something metal caught her eye. Slowly she crawled over the object; find it to be a stray Kunai. Picking the knife up with shaking hands Anko rose to her knees and pressed the knife to her throat.

"I can't stand it. Hated, abused and used, this isn't life. I can't stand it…Kurenai." She sobbed thinking of her once friend/lover one last time. With one last gulp of air Anko plunged the knife into her throat or she tried, but a strong hand stopped her. Opening her eyes she saw a silhouette of someone standing before her. The sunshine shining between the branches gave the figure a heavenly glow, made even more brilliant by their blond hair. Gently the figure removed the kunai from her hands and threw it away. Anko looked at them in shock and sorrow.

"Why… why can't you leave me alone? Why can't I just go in peace! I'm tired; I just want it to end, to leave behind this shitting excuse of life behind!" Anko screamed betting her fists against the figure chest. In her exhausted state her blows did little to harm the figure and she eventually slumped against him. She felt the person's arms embrace her; too tired to struggle she simply lay against the figure.

"It will be alright," The figure spoke to her as a warm feeling enveloped her body. Anko saw a brief flash of whisker marks and blue eyes before her vision faded to white.

Naruto held Anko in his arms as Kurama's chakra enshrouded her body, burning away the curse seal and all the pain and suffering it brought with it. Before his eyes Anko's body shrunk, returning to that of a teenager's. Everything that had caused her pain was erased from her mind; as far as anyone was concerned she never met Orochimaru.

As Naruto began to carry Anko towards the meeting spot with Hinata and Gaara, he wondered what he should do with Orochimaru. The snake would be a powerful ally to be sure, but untrustworthy even at the best of times, plus the pained he caused to the girl here reminded him too much of the pain he suffered. He decided to withhold any contact with the snake Sannin till he decided what to do.

-break

In a small clearing just one click from the center tower of training ground 49 stood Hinata, Temari, and Gaara, before them was the female sound Nin named, Kin Tsuchi, laid out on the ground in torn rags that had once been her clothes, her teams dead and buried.

"What's taking Naruto-kun so long?" Hinata asked bored, she and her two companions have already had a rousing time gang banging the sound in Nin to submission. She found it amusing how quickly the overconfident Kunoichi gave into them, resisting for a good thirty minutes before cracking, now Kin was as obedient as a puppy and their fun withered away. Still Temari seemed to enjoy toying with the Kunoichi after Gaara declared her his third mate. Hinata looked on with curious wonder as two frozen ice dildos penetrated the sound Nin's ass and pussy; she wondered how'd it feel to have something that cold in her? Another mystery was where Temari got them.

"He is here." Gaara announced as Naruto emerged from the foliage with a purple haired girl in his arms. Hinata could see where this was going, but unlike Temari, she welcomes her Sister/wife.

"Sorry I took so long, got a little sidetrack. Are we ready to commence?" Naruto asked receiving several nods he frowned as he took in Kin's condition. "Aw you guys started without me! That's not fair. I've this fucking hard on forever!" The group shared a laugh at Naruto expense as he gently placed Anko on the ground. Hinata walked up and gave him a kiss, while unzipping his pants and began jerking him, when the kiss broke she moved to her knees and proceed to blow him.

Noticing the bulge in Gaara's pants Temari followed Hinata's example before Gaara could ask his newest pet, something she was jealously against. Now with both their mate's taking care of their 'needs' Naruto and Gaara discussed their upcoming plans.

"Gaara, how trust worthy is Orochimaru?" Naruto started wanting to decide the snake's position in his plan with someone who had a better understanding of said snake. Gaara rubbed his chin in thought, pondering all he knew about the snake, and what he was able to gather from their few short meetings.

"He is a wild card. Given his history I wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed the sand at the end of the day. His promise to restore the sand to its former glory is probably a bluff. Even if we were succeed in the invasion there is no grantee of the sands revival, after all who would hire a village who betrayed their allies? Why do you ask, Naruto?"

The blond shrugged, "It's nothing important, but I played of the idea of allying with him, but you do raise a good point. He's a self-serving jackass and would probably betray us in the end, best to nip him in the bud before he foils our own plans."

Gaara nods," Agreed, shall we commence with our plan then?" He asks as he and Naruto blow their loads in their mate's mouths. Hinata and Temari greedily swallowed the demon seeds with gusto.

"Yes, let's be off."

-break

It only took the group a half an hour to reach the tower, there they entered the door and quickly diffused the heaven scroll, which was the bomb, cause Ninja didn't go to heaven. Afterwards they placed the scrolls on top of each and summoned some random Konoha shinobi, who was surprised to see two Konoha teams and the Suna team all gathered together, though some of their teams were knocked out. He was even further shocked when they handed over Kin and Anko. After that things got really crazy as the Hokage and Ibiki arrived on the scene.

Kin was taken to a private room by Ibiki; she gave up Orochimaru's plans before Ibiki could even get his tools ready. Gaara was called in to confirm Kin's statement. The sand demon expressed his distaste of the idea of betraying their alliance and wished to turn Suna against the Sound during the invasion. He had Ibiki fetch his sensei Baki, so they could begin planning for the invasion and persuade the sand to deflect.

Meanwhile the Hokage, along with Hanabi, debated what to do with Anko. Naruto's explanation of her current state was simple, he just happen upon her and found her as she was. Sarutobi believed him right off and Naruto was excused to rest with his team with Sarutobi assuring him the Chuunin exams would not be canceled due to the invasion. Better to wait for the attack you knew was coming then wonder when the next one if they canceled exams. Also the Hokage thought it was time he put his long lost student in detention, permanently.

As for Anko, Sarutobi looked through her file and found that Kurenai Yuhi was listed as Anko's benefactor if she died on a mission or something. Not having the time or the desire to place the girl in the hands of Konoha's oh so grand foster system. The Hokage decided Kurenai would attend to Anko as her legal guardian till further notice. After a medic exams of course, an Anbu quickly rushed Anko to Konoha hospital, while another went to Kurenai to inform her of her new responsibility.

Meanwhile Naruto and Gaara hung out talking about techniques and such, while taking a few moments to address their battle plan for the invasion, but most of the time Naruto told Gaara tales of their fellow demon brothers and sisters. The ichibi fascinated by the tales. Hinata was forced to stay with her team as they gained concussions, the left Temari alone to carry out her own plans while she waited for a certain someone to arrive at the tower.

-break

Tenten and her team finally entered the tower the day before the exam was scheduled to end. She could have made here sooner but her teammates woke up and she could not reveal her new power to them, so their progress was slowed. As she warily made her way to one of the many rooms in the tower for a well-deserved rest, a sudden shiver ran up her spine as the door closed behind her and she was tossed roughly onto the bed, standing over was Temari and she looked very angry.

"Time to put you in your place you little hussy!" Temari shouted sand sprung up from under the bed and restrained Tenten's arms and legs as she lashed out with a crop whip. Tenten screamed/moaned with each strike making Temari even angrier. "So you enjoy pain? Well I'll have you squealing like a pig when I'm done slut!" Temari poured a bottle of lube on her arm and thrust her fist into Tenten's soaked pussy, at the same time whipping Tenten's breasts with her crop whip, tearing her clothes and leaving large red bruising on the Konoha Nin's tits.

"How do you like this slut? I'm Gaara's favorite mate! You are simply a little sex toy and if you even dare to thing you and I are equals you'll rule the day you even thought to try when I fuck you till you're dead!" Temari screamed madly, whipping and roughly fisting Tenten. By the morning the next Tenten lay on the bed covered in bruises, three candles burning atop of her, two on her tits and one on her cunt spilling hot wax on to her skin, while two frozen dildos were shoved in her ass and pussy. Temari stood over her grinning at her handy work.

"Better wake up my little slut, you have to be in the arena by seven and it almost sixth thirty. I've already laid out your clothes for you. Don't be late." Temari chimed sweetly, leaving the room.

-break

In the arena the teams gathered are as followed:

Team Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, Ayame

Team Hana, formerly team Kurenai: Hinata, Kiba, Shino

By some miracle team Asuma: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji (deceased)

"Holy shit Chouji's dead?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd rather not talk about it." Shikamaru snapped darkly, upset over the death of his friend, who sacrificed himself so they could get away from the horde of man eating rabbits. Image of the fluffy bunny chomping Chouji's head clean off stuck in his genius head.

Team Gai: Lee, Neiji, Tenten

"Gai-sensei, I have excellent news! I have a girlfriend now and we have expressed our spring time of youth!" Lee exclaimed loudly. "I'm no longer a virgin!"

Several people twitched at Lee's rather loud confession, while other vomited, Gai…

"My student has surpassed his master! Not even I with my spring time of youth could get a girlfriend!" Yeah… moving on!

Team Baki: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

That's it everyone else is dead.

The Hokage cleared his throat and looked strangely at his pipe filled with marijuana. "Did anyone else ear that voice from nowhere? No… well moving on. Congrats on making it past the second exams. We won't need to bother with prelims since there are so few of you, you will all go onto the third round, which will be held in one month, which will be one on one matches, we were going to have team matches to change up this year, but there are so few of you we can't do that." Sarutobi said slightly disappointed. "Please draw a number from the box."

Results:

Match 1 Hinata vs Neiji

Match 2 Ino vs Temari

Match 3 Kiba vs Sasuke

Match 4 Shikamaru vs Naruto

Match 5 Gaara vs lee

Match 6 Kankuro vs Tenten

Match 7 Ayame vs Shino

"These are your opponents you have one mouths time to prepare. There is a secret tunnel in the basement to get out of the forest safely. Good luck to you all." With that the second exams were over!

-break

Anko awoke her mind fuzzy as she tried to piece together what happened to her. She remembered being in class at the academy her teacher about to announce her sensei and then blank! Next thing she knew she was in the hospital with a bunch of nurses and doctor's poking at her mumbling medical mumbo jumbo, but they seemed fascinated by her for some reason, excited even as their 'tests' slowly become more and more painful. She screamed at them to let her go, but they replied she was valuable scientific subject, the phrase sending shivering down her spine for unknown reasons. Before they could inject her with another needle, she snapped breaking the doctor's arm and making a mad dash for the exit, where medic Nin blocked her path. They tackled her to the ground and were about to inject with a sedative when a voice ordered them to stop.

In mere moments the doctors were forced of her by a team of Anbu, behind them a beautiful raven haired woman stepped forth and offered her hand to Anko. "Hello Anko, I'm Kurenai and I'm going to take care of you for now on, is that ok?" Anko nodded dumbly dazed by Kurenai's warm and bright smile. Somehow Anko knew she could trust her.

Kurenai's smile brightened as she helped Anko to her feet. "I'm glad to hear that, walk with me I will explain everything I can." With their Anbu escorts the two left the hospital and made their way back to Kurenai's apartment complex. Along the way they received many odd stares from the citizens, which were ignored by the two women as they entered the safely of Naruto's apartment.

After assisting Kurenai to her room, Anko sat across Kurenai a cup fresh tea before her as the pregnant woman explained what happened. "This may sound strange, but you have aged backwards and have lost you're memories. The cause is unknown, but since we don't know how much of your skill and training you remember the Hokage didn't want you living on your own, so he asked me to watch over you. Though I have taken it a step further and adopted you as my daughter, that's why I was late to pick you up, if I'd known those doctors would…" Kurenai choked back sob, sad that even when her friend is given a second chance to relive her life, people still tried to use her. "I'm sorry, hormonal imbalance and stuff." She said trying to cover up her grief.

Anko shook her head, "No thank you, you've done more than anyone could ask, than I could ask, thank you, Kurenai-san." Anko said her own tears spilling forth, though she didn't know why.

"No need to be so formal Anko, I know it will take some getting used to, but feel free to call me mom, after all you'll have a little sister or brother soon enough." Kurenai said lovely rubbing her budging stomach.

Anko hesitated as she looked at the older woman with wonder, "Can I, can I touch it? You're stomach I mean."

Kurenai smiled, "Of course, come here, I doubt you'll feel anything though, I'm not that far long yet." Anko nervously stood and placed her hand on Kurenai's stomach, she could feel the warmth of the baby's chakra.

"Amazing, is there a dad too?" Anko asked. Kurenai blushed and scratched her head nervously.

"That's bit complicated. I'm part of what people would call a Harem." At Anko's confused look Kurenai sighed, she wasn't expecting to have this talk so soon, but it was probably for the best to get it done now. "A harem Anko is when a man or woman in some cases, have more than one mates… I mean lovers, uh wives. I am part of the former I share a man, named Naruto, with several other women. I honestly don't mind really. He helped me fulfil my dream and provides for me. He'll be home soon if you want to meet him and the others, if you find yourself charmed by him feel free to join, but I rather you get your bearings first."

"Ok…" Anko replied sheepishly, unsure how to respond to that. Her day so far has been confusing and hectic, why should it slow down or make sense now? However the idea of a big family, even one as strange as this 'Naruto' and his harem sounded, filled Anko with a sense of joy and perhaps belonging. The later would be tested when she met the 'others' as Kurenai referred to them.

"Can I meet them now?"

"Why of course just place your hand on that painting over there." Anko looked curiously at her new foster mother, before complying and placed her hand on the painting, which glowed with her touch. She felt a pulling sensation on her body and in the blink of an eye Anko found herself standing in the foyer of a different house. "Hello…"

"Oh hi! I didn't know we were having guests today." Mikoto shouted cheerfully from the upper balcony, Anko nearly jumping out of her skin when the Uchiha disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to her. "You must be Anko, so nice to meet you, left me show you around."

"Umm how do you know my name?"

"Oh I'll explain later, come now, and let's start the tour."

-break

Meanwhile Naruto, Ayame, and Hinata were on their way home, but as they passed the Inuzuka compound Naruto's attention turned towards the woods surrounding the compound.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Hinata asked trying to see what captured her mate's attention.

"There a matter I need to take care of you two run along I'll be home in the morning." He replied leaping into the forest. Hinata sighed, having a pretty good idea what the matter was. She maybe accepting of new mates, but that didn't mean she didn't get irritated when her time with Naruto was cut short.

"Come on Hinata, let's go." Ayame urged taking the Hyuyga by the arm. "We need to pick out a new sexy, but serious, outfit for you to wear during the tournament when you kick you're cousin's ass!" Hinata gave the ramen cook a small smile in thanks has they made their way home.

-break

Tsume Inuzuka was at the end of her rope. For weeks she's slowly felt her sanity degrade as her sexual frustration ravaged her body. Her growing arousal for her own daughter plagued her moral sense and in a final act of desperation to try and preserve her image of a caring and platonically loving mother, she resorted to what she thought was the next best thing, Zoophilia. Not that this was any better, but in her state of mind anything seemed better then lusting after her daughter.

Clutched between Tsume's shaking fingers was a bottle of female dog hormones. Once she cracked the lid open and applied the contents to her body, wild dogs would come running eagerly towards her, thinking her one of them.

Tsume took a deep breath as she opened the lid, the scent of the dog hormones made her nostrils flare, causing her own heat to rise further. Before she could dip her fingers into the awaiting liquid a strong grip caught her wrist and took the bottle from her. She tried to protest, but a pair of lips smashed against hers, harsh and demanding, just like that time before her insanity began. Tsume moaned into the kiss as her half lidded eye caught glimpses of blonde hair and whisker marks.

She felt Naruto's hands grope her breasts as he pushed her onto her back. Naruto broke the kiss, biting her left nipple between his teeth hard enough to break skin. Tsume relished in the savage act and bit down on Naruto's shoulder. His grip tightened painfully squeezing her breasts, the warm of chakra flowed through her luscious assets forcing dribbles of white milk to leak from her tits, Naruto suckling greedily like a small babe.

Flipping Tsume on to her stomach Naruto raised her rear end high in the air, slipping four fingers into a Tsume's dripping cunt. "You're sure excited my little bitch. For being such a good little dog I got a new toy for you play with." Naruto slipped his cummed soaked fingers into Tsume's rose bud; once she was nice and wet he performed his special jutsu.

"What are you doing?" Tsume asked getting impatient. She felt something poke at both her front and back entrance; she turned catching an eyeful of Naruto with two dicks, before she could voice her amazement he thrust in deep and fast. Three more Naruto's appeared in front of her and Tsume serviced each of them, deep throating one and jerking off the other two.

Two hours later Tsume lay on the ground covered in sweat and cum. Her breathing fast and erratic, but her lust was finally satisfied.

"Are you ready to join me, Tsume?" Naruto asked lovingly caressing her body. He explained everything to her, but it was his promise of making her secret dream come true that sold her. During their last meeting Tsume let it slip that she wished she could become an anthro dog woman. Many Inuzuka shared this dream.

However there was something else Tsume wanted and with her mind finally clear she came to a decision regarding her daughter, Hana. "I'll join you, but there is one more thing I want you to do from me."

Naruto grinned triumphantly, already knowing what she wanted, "Consider it done."

Tsume smiled, "Good, but could you please change me first?"

"As you wish," Naruto sent a surge of Kurama's chakra into Tsume's body; a faint red glow shrouded her, changing her into her long awaited dream.

-break XBX

Hana Inuzuka stood alone in her room. She'd check the house top to bottom, ensuring both of her family members were gone from the house. As she lay naked on her bed she applied the contents of bottle in her hand to her sex. This was her embarrassing and shameful secret. Like many of her clan she wished to be as close to her dog companions as possible. She however was taking it to the extreme, her desire to be more dog-like leading her preform several experiments, considered taboo.

However they all turned out to be duds. Having no way to become a dog woman, Hana sought to create one at the very least. Leading to the creation of her special lube, which would give her the scent of a female dog, several of her homemade drugs would be put the test as she tries her first clinical trial.

In the corner of the room, stirred her test subject, namely one of the three Nin dogs she partners with. The dog jumped up on to the bed, sniffing her rectum curiously. Nin dogs weren't stupid. They were actually rather intelligent, some learning how to speak human, but they were still dogs. So when their senses tell them there's female in heat, they naturally got to mate with it, even now as the dog looked at his master posing herself before him this instinct rang strong and true.

Hana grimaced as the dog's claws raked against her skin as he mounted her, but she ignored the pain as the dog's dick become unsheathed and probed at her ass cheeks before burying into her dripping cunt.

She moaned as the dog moved fast in and out of her without remorse, its knot locking them together as the dog spilled it's seed into her womb, and unlocked itself and returning to its corner for a nap.

(END of Zoophilia)

Now many women would be disappointed by such a quick sex session, but Hana only cared about the results not the pleasure as the placed her hand over her entrance to prevent any cum from flowing out.

"Now I just need to wait."

"Wait for what my little bitch?" Hana jumped as her mother entered through the window, the young Inuzuka shell shocked by her mother's new appearance. Tsume now looked more feral than ever, a pair of dog ears adorned her head as well as a long fluffy tail that swished excitedly behind her.

"Mother what happened to you?" Hana was cut short as Tsume kissed her deeply. Hana's brain shut down unable to believe what was happening.

Tsume broke the kiss and grinned, "Something wonderful my lovely child, do you wish to know?" Hana nodded dumbly as Tsume pushed her head towards her cunt. "Then service me, taste you're mother's essence, and you will be given answers."

Hana wasted no time and buried her face between Tsume's legs. Tsume moaned pushing Hana deeper into her cunt as possible. "That's my girl! Eat! Eat your mother! Lick like the horny little bitch you are!" Tsume moaned biting her lips as she played with her breasts.

Naruto appeared behind Hana, rumbling his throbbing member between her lower lips. Hana tried to raise her head, but Tsume kept her down. "Keep at it child, embrace you're new mate and master." Tsume stated, spreading Hana's leg apart for Naruto.

Lining up at her entrance Naruto plunged into Hana's dripping cunt all at once, her walls stretching painfully from having such a huge dick inside her. Pounding fast and hard Naruto began working his chakra into Hana, her body changing the same as her mother's, the change however left her twice as sensitive and she moaned into Tsume's cunt, Naruto stroked the length of her sensitive tail causing Hana's orgasm almost instantly.

Tsume and Naruto didn't stop though; they continued to play with the newly changed Anthro for hours till she collapsed from exhaustion. After that the three snuggled down together with Naruto between the two dog women.

-break

Author's note

Sorry this took so long; I'm pretty damn busy lately with work and making my Natsu cosplay. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and hope not to see a mob of angry comments because of the Zoophilia thing, but I did warn everyone beforehand, so whatever happens, happens I guess. Other than that have a good day and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Red tempest ch 11

I don't own Naruto

"Donuts are harder to judge then books, because donuts all look good till you bite into the cluster filling, which I don't like, I prefer crème or jelly."

WolfGear

P.S Sakura returns in this chapter and I'm kind of mean to her, yet nice, but probably not in a good way. Just read for yourself.

It's been a week since the second exams ended, a week since Anko was turned back into a teenager and adopted by Kurenai and accepted into Naruto's household. She hasn't joined in any of the more sexual activates, though she overheard her fair share of loving making when visiting her 'Aunts' and she has participated in what Naruto calls training, which was more like torture than training.

The blond Jinchuuriki hasn't been training for the third exams; rather he was training all his able body mates for the invasion and battles beyond. That being said Naruto and Gaara have been taking their own personal training to the extremes. In the wilds of whirlpool where they made their home, the two Jinchuuriki have been battling with their Bijuu powers, needless to say the island they used for these battles was no longer live able.

At some point during these battles, Gaara fully emerged with Shokaku, becoming the new Ichibi. This invoked a string of new powers that the sand Nin as yet to show anyone, other than Naruto.

Currently Anko was in _La Kunoichi_ with Hinata and Ayame. Their mission was to pick out new outfits for the third exams. Well Anko thought the idea was girlish, she did admire that her two 'Aunts' were looking for functionality as well as fashion. She just wished they'd leave her out of it, as they picked out various articles of clothing for her as well.

"I think this would look nice on you Anko." Hinata gushed holding up one of said articles of clothing.

"These panties would suit you too, I think." Ayame added, holding up a pair of purple panties, Anko blushed embarrassedly turning away from the two.

Anko huffed, "Whatever's fine, can we just go now?" Ayame and Hinata shared a look that makes Anko nervous.

Hinata placed a pile of bills in her hand, "Pick out one outfit you're self and we'll go, and don't give me that look, just pick whatever you like, do it or you'll be shopping with Kurenai next time." Anko paled as the threat. Kurenai has been very enthusiastic since Anko's adoption, a little too enthusiastic for Anko's taste at times.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Anko hurried off to the back of the store. "I guess this could be worse." Anko muttered posing through the racks of clothing. Nothing really jumped out at her; she didn't really care what she wore. Until she reached the end of the rack, the sun shining down on a particular piece of clothing, the cost $10,000, so she picked the one behind it.

"Huh, this looks pretty cool." Anko paid for the outfit and regrouped with Hinata and Ayame outside to go to their next destination, the hot springs!

-break

Sarutobi tapped the surface of his desk nervously. He had just told his soldiers of the upcoming invasion and the sands near betrayal, if not for young Gaara's convincing, the Hokage doubted things would have turned out as smoothly. Still the young man's threat to bury Suna in the sands if the Sand didn't obey him was nerve racking.

Now Sarutobi wasn't a fool, he knew who Gaara was, he knew what he was, and till recently he thought he knew all there was to know about the Sand Jinchuuriki from their Intel on him. Till recently Gaara was an anti-social, crazed killer, who didn't have a once of happiness or goodwill in him, now he was smiling, laughing, and helping his sister get the groceries.

It was mind blowing, especially for the sand Shinobi, one man even stabbed himself thinking he was in a genjutsu. However the young man's strangest behavior was his flittering, it wasn't harmless teasing flirting it was, FLIRTING, hardcore. The young teen could make seasoned Kunoichi blush red and giggle like a schoolgirl and then bone her in the bathroom. That happens a lot as the new video camera system shows.

-break

It was now late afternoon; the sun was beginning to set in the west as Anko sat alone in one of the private hot springs. Hinata and Ayame left for home over an hour ago, but she stayed, wanting some time alone to indulge in her guilty pleasure.

Beneath the steamy waters Anko pleasured herself, thrusting her fingers in and out, trying to dig deeper and deeper as she imaged Naruto loving her like the others. After one straight week of listening to Naruto and the other girls have sex, Anko began masturbating to the mental image she made in her head.

Her hormonal teenaged body longed for the blonde's touch, but at the same time her teenaged mind was too embarrassed to emit she was smitten by blond in only a week. In fact she was too embarrassed period to talk about sex with her mother and Aunts, feeling inadequate with her small chest and inexperience. The porno they showed her featuring Mikoto and the snow princess didn't help.

As her walls tightened around her fingers, signaling her climax, Anko felt a presence in the bath causing her to stop as the feeling of being watched caused her to shiver.

"Oh don't stop it was just getting good!" A voice whinnied from behind the wall. Anko turned spotting a little peeping hole in the fence. She screamed throwing some senbon she had on hand. The needle hit the fence, but the eye watching her was already gone.

"You got good aim kid." Anko stiffened turning around, catching sight of the peeping… woman? Ok what was the term for a woman being a peeping tom? Was there even one? And why was she thinking this as a busty white haired woman stood over her with a lusty grin? "Hey kid, are you ok? I knew its jaw dropping to meet a legend such as me, but you're kind of creeping me out with the silence."

Anko sputtered coming to her senses, "Me creepy? If anyone should be creped out it should be me! Why are you spying on me anyways?"

The woman waved her off, "Don't go thinking you're special, I do this to all the ladies for my book! I need inspiration! Now tell me what were you thinking about that got you so hot and heavy, a boyfriend, girlfriend, or a harem of secret lovers?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Me?" The woman said dramatically. A poof of smoke exploded and large toad appeared underneath her as she did a little dance. "I am the one who make men and women tremble with my might, all swoons under my spell when I pass by! I am the one, the only toad woman of mount Myoboku! Daughter of the famous gallant Jiraiya of the Sannin! I am Raiya the sexiest toad sage ever!"

"Lord Jiraiya had a kid?"

Raiya nodded, "Yep, Dad, rest his soul, had me sometime before or after training little Minato-kun, or Yondaime as you know him. I think…"

"Wait who was you're mother… wait… Lord Jiraiya's dead!" Anko exclaimed.

"Regretfully yes, he died a few years ago actually I just took over his spy network, though I'm not a Konoha Ninja, I sell info to anyone who willing to pay, but I give Konoha special treatment since it was dad's home. As for my mom I really don't know. Could be Tsunade or one of the thousands of loose women my dad slept with. Either way Dad raised me alone, well dad and the elder toads. Still even those old croakers couldn't stop dad from reading hentai novels for my bedtime stories; which explains a lot actually…"

Anko moaned rubbing her temples at the frustrating woman before her. "Ok, fine whatever, what do you want with me?"

Raiya laid down on the surface of the water, coming eye to eye with Anko. "Nothing much, I just need your help full filling some prophecy the toads told my dad. It went something about that his child, me, would aid the one who change the world for the better or destroy it, or some bullshit like that. I honestly don't really believe it myself, but I promised dad I would at least try to figure it out who the chosen one was."

"And how can I help you?"

Raiya smirks brushing Anko's hair away from her ear, revealing a silver earing with a fox head engraving with two purple gems for its eyes. "You can start by bringing me to the one who gave you those earrings."

-break

Mikoto strolled through the halls of the hospital henged as a simple nurse. She was here once again, her study of her family files leading her nowhere after months of study, however one name kept coming up, Dr. Hiki Mosu, her doctor during her pregnancy and now Sasuke's doctor. Dr. Hiki had proscribed some strange medication to her son. The names of which were black marked out, by order of her husband, she found it strange he continued to do this even after Fugaku's death.

Another strange thing was Sasuke's infertility tests, he was fertile, but there weren't any records of any sperm tests or the like, it was all blacked out. What were they hiding?

Entering the doctor's private office Mikoto quickly began to search the files, however a pair of voices outside caught her attention and she was forced to hide in the nearby closet.

The door opened and in walked a pink haired girl wearing a nursing outfit and a boy with a bowl cut and wearing green spandex…. Did might guy actually have a kid? Was Mikoto's only thought on the matter as the girl pressed the boy against the doctor's desk.

-break

"This spot should do nicely, Dr. Hiki is on vacation and the room is installed with one way soundproofing seals that prevent others from hearing stuff in the office, it's for Doctor patient privacy. However I think I know a better use for it, Mr. Rock Lee."

"Huh, Sakura-chan are you sure about this, this is your work after all." Lee stuttered as Sakura undid the buttons of her uniform.

"Don't worry lee, besides, I need to give you're 'checkup' right?" Lee nodded. "Right, so let's begin with the stimulant test." She said freeing Lee's rock hard dick form its confines, it was an impressive 10 inches long and 1.5 inches wide.

Sakura grinned hungrily stroking the shaft, licking the tip with her tongue, licking up drops of precum. "Hmm tasty, who would have thought you'd have such a tool hidden under that spandex; I'm surprised it was hidden at all." Sakura took lee in her mouth sucking his entire length as she massaged his balls, tightening her grip around them when she felt them quiver as they threaten to cum.

"Not yet, you have to increase you're stamina."

Lee grimaced, "Yes, sakura-Chan I will endure!"

"That's a good boy," Sakura praised resuming her blowjob. Within moments cum filled her mouth to the brim, she drank it down like the champ she was, having placed top in her seduction class in blowjobs. Amazing she was good at something!

Sakura continued sucking stimulating Lee's sensitive cock, the intensity driving him wild as Sakura forced him on his back pressing his cock further down her throat.

"Sakura-Chan please, it's too much!" Lee groaned, Sakura began humming the vibrations stimulating Lee's cock even more making him cum again!

"Whoa, very good lee, you managed to cum twice in only five minutes!" Sakura climbed onto the desk shaking her ass in Lee's face. "Come on, you know what I want."

"Of course, till my youthful cock recovers I will pleasure you with my fists!" Soaking his arm in lube Lee placed his fist at Sakura's entrance and pushed, spreading her walls wide, pumping his fist in and out viciously.

"That's it don't stop! I want to walk with a limp tomorrow!" Sakura screamed as she cummed on Lee's arm, the spandex boy continued to fist her making her cum multiple times, her legs went limp, but still Lee continued, painting her legs white with her love juices.

"I have recovered my love!" Lee roared positioning himself on top of Sakura.

"Yes, shove you're fat cock in me and use me like a slut!"

"Sakura-Chan you shouldn't say such things about yourself." Lee said as he entered her. "To me you are beautiful."

Sakura blushed at his words, "I-I know Lee… it's just sex talk, you know to get you more aroused." Lee began thrusting hard into her tired body, but she didn't care, she loved feeling weak kneed when getting fucked.

Lee leaned in and whispered, "I know Sakura, but those kinds of words don't arouse me. You do know the words that do though and until you say them I won't go any faster."

Once again Sakura blushed, embarrassed by Lee's turn on words, but she said them anyway, "Take you're youthful cock and jam it into my youthful pussy as hard as you youthfully can, YOSHI!"

"YOHSI, NOW I CAN REALLY POUND YOU'RE PUSSY SAKURA-CHAN!"

-break

Mikoto watched the strange couple fuck for the better part of two hours, taking some moments during their more heightened moments to pleasure herself to relieve her own horniness or read icha icha. She was glad when they finally finished, cleaned up and left, allowing her to continue her mission.

Searching the filing cabinets Mikoto discovered Dr. Hiki's notes on the Uchiha clan, and more importantly the notes about her and her sons. Reading the contents, a lot of things were made clearer and a lot of anger that had faded over the years returned in force.

"THOSE SON OF BITCHES!"

-break

Naruto lay in his bed exhausted, Tsume, Hana, and Hinata wrapped around his body after a good fucking. Yugao was too busy working in Anbu to make it home every night, so he made a special trip to go to her and helps ease her lust, lest she go into withdraw. Kurenai lucky didn't experience demon lust during pregnancy, but once the child was born she would as horny as the others. Mikoto got her fix in the morning before going out and doing whatever it was she was doing.

After intense day of training, going over the details of the invasion plan with Gaara, and several other matters, including a quick Hiraishin trip to wave to check on Tsunami and Haku as well as Zabuza's progress with the village, it was not surprising he was tired. Still despite all that sleep still evaded him, his thoughts keeping him awake, specifically thoughts of Anko and Ayame.

He wanted to try taking a slow relationship with the two, let it build natural rather than force demon hormones in their body. Anko especially considering all the pain she went though, he wanted her to have some sense of normalcy, at least for a little while.

However his body had different thoughts on the matter. In plain terms he wanted to fuck them RAW! He could barely control himself at breakfast today. In fact between everything he'd managed to do today, he'd managed to work in some sex time between each of his mates, it was all he could do to keep himself under control. Kyuubi wasn't helping either!

_**"Come on kid, let the demon out! Kami I can't take all this pansying around, fuck them!" **_

__"What wonderful words of wisdom dad," Naruto grumbled getting out of bed. He made his way down stairs to the Kitchen. Not sure what he was going to do, but it was better than lying around he guested. After fetching some milk he pauses spotting a note from Anko on the Kitchen table.

_Anko's note_

_ Dear Naruto, _

_ Please meet me at the waterfall behind Hokage Mountain. _

_ Anko_

"Well that's… strange?" He muttered looking the note over for any hidden message. There was none. "Better check this out." With that he disappeared in a yellow flash.

-_behind Hokage mountain_

Naruto appeared at the base of the mountain just on the edge of the small lake the formed at the bottom of the waterfall. Up above the moon light beamed down on the figure in the middle of the lake. He squints his eyes to see, the figure appeared female, so he guessed it was Anko.

"Hey Anko!" He yelled to her, there was a soft 'eep' sound as she turned in the water, covering her chest, she was entirely naked! "What are you doing? The waters cold you'll get sick!" Anko made no attempts to get out of the water. Naruto sighed and walked onto the surface to her. "What are you doing you're here?"

"I'm sorry!" Anko screamed further confusing him.

"Sorry, sorry for what?" he asked.

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence behind him, turned running face first into a gaint pair of breasts belonging to none other than the daughter of Jiraiya, Raiya.

"We need to have a chat little boy!" She exclaimed as they sunk beneath the surface into a toad's mouth. Naruto's world faded to black.

-break

Author's note

For those of you who are concerned Raiya is an oc, she'd just fem Jiraiya with some changes from her male counterpart. I guess that would probably make her an OC, but I don't consider one since to me it's just fem Jiraiya. I just figured making her Jiraiya's daughter made some good story content, (and making her a more appropriate age about 25 to 30) because given the hermit's wild ways I wouldn't be surprised something like this happened in Canon, we just don't know about it.

Anyways thanks for reading and for all the reviews everyone's posted and I look forward to reading more reviews form you all. And I'm glad that mob didn't come and try to kill me.


	12. Chapter 12

Red tempest ch 12

-break

This chapter is a little random and weird, but enjoy and sorry for the wait.

-break

Naruto stared at the woman, Raiya, before him as they sat on the insides of the toad where they just had a little chat. Prophecy, the bringer of peace or the destroyer of the world, and he was the chosen one? Yeah right!

Naruto snorted, "You don't honestly expect me to believe this crap do you?"

Raiya laughed slapping her knee, "Yeah I don't much believe it myself, but my dad did, I'm just having fun with it. Besides with you I can't tell if you're saving or destroying the world, what with turning everyone into demons and such. Course I can't say I wouldn't be interested to see such a thing come to pass. So how about it want to let me in on your little harem of world domination?"

"If you want to that's fine by me."

The toad woman smirked; an aura of green chakra enveloped her body, changing her appearance. Splotches of toad like skin appeared on her person, her eyes became yellow with horizontal slits, her hands and feet became webbed.

"You didn't let me finish, I'll join, but only if you can stand to take me at my worse! Many men and women have fled when they gazed upon the true form of the toad sage!" Raiya boldly declared, with hint of sadness, her father told her mother was the only woman who could stand to see him in sage mode. Well Raiya enjoyed her one night stands, she did want someone to be by her side in the long run, but none could stand to see her in sage mode. She wanted someone who could look past her hideous form and still see her. She was placing all her bets on the young blond before her.

Moments passed and Raiya keep her eyes closed, not wanting to see his expression, fearing it was one of discuss and when she was sure he was repulsed by her she joisted in surprised when Naruto began sucking on her tit.

-break

**This lemon scene has been cut for time, Sorry, imagine what you will**

-break

Anko sat on the lake shore for hours, staring at the waters wonder what was taking those two so long. She could hardly believe anyone could have sex for that long!

Bubbles began boil on the surface of the water. Anko jumped to her just as Naruto leapt from the lake carrying Raiya bridle style. Both were naked, Raiya's long hair managed to cover some of her decency, but Naruto's rock hard member was completely exposed to the purple haired teen, Anko looked away with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Naruto gently grabbed her by the chin forcing Anko to look into his eye. She casts her eyes down in shame for what she did.

"Look at me." Naruto commanded her; she obeyed her heart skipping a beat as she gazed into his deep blue eyes. "We are going home, you're punishment will be carried out there."

In a yellow flash all three were gone from the lake.

-break

Within the walls of Naruto's house, Naruto woke up and gathered all his mates in the kitchen huddled around the table as they debated how to punish Anko for leading Naruto into a trap, the girl in question sat on the couch frigging nervously. Raiya lay on the couch opposite of her, out cold as far as Anko could tell.

In the kitchen the debate raged on. Hinata was all for the harsh punishment of bondage and kink, she did not like the idea of Naruto coming close to possibly being killed and being woken up at three AM! Yeah, Naruto wasn't going with that, neither was Kurenai, who well not wanting to let Anko off the hook, didn't want to scar Anko all over again. After a half an hour debate, it was Yugao's solution that everyone agreed upon.

Now all stood towering over a nervous Anko, eyes of stern glares and one of concern bore down on her.

Naruto cleared his throat, "We have decided your punishment for leading me into a trap Anko; ten spankings from each of us on each ass cheek. This so you remember to leave a warning code next time you're kidnapper lets you write a note. If would you please."

Anko got on her hands and knees, Kurenai remorsefully pulling her skirt and panties down exposing her ass to the room. Anko braced herself for what was to come, but was surprised to see Raiya appear beside her with a smile.

"Since I was the one who put her up to it, it is only fitting I partake in the punishment," She said giving Anko a wink.

"Very well," Naruto agreed. "Let's begin."

Ten spanking each didn't sound like much, until you did the math, two butt cheeks times ten spankings was twenty spankings, times that by eleven, they were counting the mates that were unable to perform the deed such as Haku, Tsunami, and Yugito, and that equaled to 220 spankings all enhanced with chakra.

Needless to say Raiya and Anko were feeling a bit sore. To add to their punishment they had to do the house chores, something everyone usually helped with, by themselves for the next month. The punishment may have been to the extreme, but it was the tamest one out of all the suggestions made.

-break

The following morning Naruto and company were enjoying a healthy breakfast provided by Raiya and Anko, who were dressed in very suggestive maid costumes. Of course Anko was not obliged to indulge in any sexual requests as she wasn't a mate, Raiya was a different story, but she didn't really mind. This punishment was enforced on all mates who were punished.

As Naruto left for the door Mikoto stopped him, "Naruto I need to talk to you about something."

"Is this about your secret project," Naruto asked pulling on his shoes. She nodded yes making him cringe. "I'm sorry Mikoto, but I have something important to take care of right now. Come find me after sunset and I'll listen and help with whatever it is you need, ok?"

Mikoto sighed, but nodded. Naruto gently kissed her and disappeared in a yellow flash.

-break

Ayame was in top form dashing between the boiling pots of Raman and the swarm of hungry customers. The reason for such the large crowd was an unintended mishap on her part. Wearing her new outfit from _la Kunoichi _in public proved to be a dangerous mistake.

The outfit wasn't something for 'bedtime play' it was real combat clothes designed to be modest, but still throw male Shinobi off their game. It consisted of a tight red top that left her tone stomach exposed, a V shaped cut out between her neck and breasts, with a black skirt short skirt like Anko wore, and leather chaps that covered most of her legs. Equipment pouches were strapped her thighs and storage seals were installed on her arm bracers.

"Yes, yes I'm coming!" Ayame shouted, earning a snicker from some of the occupants, she rolled her eyes at their perversion and slammed a bowl of Raman on the counter. There was a brief moment of pause when she felt something tug on her body. In a flash Ayame was switched with henged Kage bushin and wrapped in Naruto's awaiting arms.

"Did I come at a good time?"

She sighed leaning heavily into his chest, "Yes, just in the nick of time. I thought was going to start stabbing people if I hear one more cat call."

Naruto chuckled, "Well we can't have that now, and it's bad for business."

She giggled too, imaging her father giving her a stern lecture for harming a customer, even though she knew he would be proud for sticking up for herself.

"Yes, it would be. Now not that I'm not ungrateful for the save, but what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go on a date."

Ayame looked puzzled, "A date?"

"Yes, a date," Naruto affirmed. "You know two people out and joying sometime together."

She slapped him playfully, "Yes I know what a date is, but just the two of us? For real, none of the other girls are going to be with us?" Ayame didn't want to get her hopes up. A date with Naruto was usually a three or more person affair. She couldn't think of one time one of the other girls hadn't tagged along with them.

Naruto smiled and nodded, "That's right just you and me."

Ayame looked around, searching the shadows for Hinata, the Inuzukas, or Mikoto, she found nothing so…

"Let's go then!" She exclaimed excitedly dragging Naruto along.

-break

**Date scene has been cut for time, Sorry, imagine what you will**

-break

Ayame spun on the head of the forth Hokage, happy as she ever been! She finally went on a date with Naruto and no one interrupted them! No Hinata stalking from around the corner, no Mikoto asking if they want condoms or asking to join, Yugao videotaping them, no one, just her and Naruto.

"Ayame," Naruto called out her, his voice soft and full of conviction, making her pause in her merriment and listen to what he had to say.

Clearing his throat Naruto strode up to Ayame and held her hands, "Ayame, I have been unfair to you as a mate. You asked me to do one simple thing and I put it off even though I have the means to make good on the promise I made to you anytime and you knew this, yet continued to stand by my side. Tonight, I fulfill that promise." Naruto got down on his knee, "Ayame Ichiraku, would you marry me?"

Everything froze for the Kunoichi Raman chief as she stared down at the kneeling blonde and the small box in his hand, a silver ring with a red fox head ruby staring back at her. She thought about everything they've been to, him convincing her rejoin the ninja corps, training, meeting the girls, plotting the downfall of humanity. She thought about it all and come to a decision.

"No, I won't marry you," Naruto jerked up in surprise Ayame capturing his lips for a brief kiss as she danced away to the trail leading down the mountain and smiled. "Not yet at least, we'll have a wedding for my father before the chuunin exams, and I'll even join the harem, but I won't accept that ring till you've changed the world and give one to all my sister brides. They deserve one just as much as I do and I know you'll gather more, so might as well wait till you're done. Good night!"

Naruto watched her go, confused, yet feeling like this was for the best. Stashing the ring in his pocket he turned to greet Mikoto as she materialized from the wood work. "So what is that you need my help with Mikoto?"

"I need to get Itachi into the village."

Naruto smirked, "I think I know of way to do that."

-break

The next morning Kakashi Hatake could be seen walking down the streets of Konoha carrying an old wooden ball with nails driven into it, on the side it read 'the ugly stick'. The stick was a gift from Kushina, one of nine, made from Mokuton wood. He only brought it out in special occasions. This was one of them.

"Kakashi Hatake waits for nobody; everyone waits from me Sasuke! For making me wait I will inflict pain like you never imagined!" Kakashi muttered darkly as he entered the Uchiha compound, nobody in their right mind tried to stop him.

Busting down Sasuke door Kakashi stormed passing quickly by the kitchen, only to pause and look inside at what he was uncertain, but it defiantly went under the weird category.

There on the kitchen floor as naked as the day he was born was Sasuke Uchiha, a broomstick shoved up his ass and sticking out his throat. Strange blood circles covered the entire room.

"Ok… this is one of three things, one accident unlikely, two the strangest suicide ever, or a very elaborate homicide." Despite his anbu investigate training Kakashi had no idea what to do here. He knew Sasuke was fuck up in the head, but this? This was something else. "Better get the Hokage."

In the following hours a full investigation was made, no one could figure out what happed, mainly because they were too busy laughing their asses off, even the Hokage chuckled asking if it was joke, till he went to the scene of the crime, but then it was too late to save the Uchiha's dignity. The news has spread all across the elemental nations.

"Do you think it was some sort of cult thing?" Kakashi asked the Hokage, thinking of the strange symbols.

The elderly Kage rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't know, we only have one cult around here; the cult of the fox."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah the cult of the fox, bunch of foxy women folk, fun place, opened before Kyuubi attack, place was left untouched, everything around it destroyed, but I don't think they did this and this has nothing to do with the fact they've been funding the ninja academy and taking care of our huge orphan problem."

"Honestly sir, I'm still digesting the fact we have a cult of the fox group in Konoha." Kakashi replied.

"Well adjust because I just approved the cult of the Tanuki and the Slug Queen casino."

"Where do we have the space to do this?"

The Hokage laughed, "The Uchiha district of course, no Uchiha left, might as well tear it down and use to build funds for the village." A team of bulldozers mowed down the Uchiha district at that moment, before the historical sociality could make protest. "Well that's done."

Kakashi looked at the vacant lot, builders already setting to work. He pinched himself making sure this wasn't some fucked up dream, it wasn't, and he was left wondering how he could fill the void in his left now that student was dead.

A scantily clad woman in a fox costume appeared next to Kakashi, "Come to cult of the fox, now offering two dances for the price of one, today only!"

And just like that the void has been filled.

Author's note

Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy. I went to a con, then there was father's day weekend, I took a break from Fanfic writing, and now I'm changing shifts from nights to days. That will affect my writing schedule, but for the better hopefully. Currently I only wrote on the weekends, now that I'm on days I can go back to my old writing schedule were I write a little bit every day and lot on weekends, so once I get everything sorted out time wise chapters should be coming out quicker. Barring any unforeseen life related events.

Also the Sasuke death scene was something a coworker told me, that actually happened to someone, a woman accidently killed herself while masturbating with a broomstick, take that for what it is.


	13. Chapter 13

Red tempest ch 13

-break

So just a warning this lemon contains some Incest and GB (take a guess) not saying which family, you find out pretty quick.

-break

The lights were dim; they still hurt to look at though as the pounding in his head increased at the mere sight of their shining rays. Groggily Sasuke Uchiha rose up on the bed that wasn't his own, and took in the details around him. The room he was in was pretty non-descript, save for the bed, which was more comfortable than his by far, nothing else stood out in the room. That was until he looked down.

"What the hell am I wearing?" He yelled, in a much higher pitched voice then he had before, as he looked at the frilly dress he was currently wearing. Much to his horror he wore matching gloves and stockings, which he could feel on his legs beneath the sheets. He could even fill it in pair of silk frilly panties he wore, which made him pause in confused as to why there was no awkward stretching of fabric down below.

Removing the sheets Sasuke revealed the skirt of the dress, mid-thigh length; he reached down to grab the helm vaguely noting the extra weight on his chest as he moved the skirt to reveal… HE DIDN"T HAVE A DICK!

On the verge of hyperventilating Sasuke wondered how this could get any worse? The universe answered with his brother Itachi appearing in flock of crows smiling happy and waving.

"Hello little brother, or shall I say sister?" Itachi asked. Sasuke froze and then fainted. The elder Uchiha sighed and shook his head, he lost the bet.

-break

"Told you," Naruto replied smugly as Itachi reentered the room. Silently Itachi passed over a wad of bills to the blonde taking a seat next to his mother.

"Explain to me again, what's going on, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it."

Mikoto cleared her throat and began the story for the third time this night. "Well as it turns out Sasuke isn't really male. He or rather she was female in my womb, but you're crazy ass father thought girls were weak, so he paid the doctor I was seeing to inject gene altering drugs into me well I was pregnant. These drugs didn't so much as change Sasuke or Sasaki's gender but hide it under a male skin. Kind of like Orochimaru's snake shading technique, except once the skin is removed there's no going back. I'm more surprised Sasuke never figured out, I mean look at all the drugs his doctor was giving him, you know besides the Anti-depression, if he would have bothered to read the label you could read that this drug here helps control a woman's period and other stuff like that, it's probably why the little basterd is so moody all the time."

Itachi rubbed his temple, trying to stem the headache threatening to emerge, hard to believe just this morning he woke up in some random bar chick's house aiding in the rebuilding of the clan (Since Sasuke clearly wasn't doing his part) and next thing he knew a news article informed him his brother had been killed. In the most embarrassing way possible, the Uchiha name which was already smeared, because everyone thought they were lazy copycat basterds.

Either way on the way to Konoha to find the truth of his brother's suicide or murder depending how you look at it. Itachi is jumped by his mother and Naruto just outside the village gates and taken to Sasuke's location and is told the truth.

Now he faces the most difficult choice of his young life, either stay and look over his brother… um sister and keep her in line and rebuilt the clan or kill her.

"Why does Sasuke, I mean Sasaki need to be killed if I don't stay near her?"

Mikoto snorted, "It's that eye madness bullshit. With all drugs and experiments she's been injected with over the years and since birth, she had no chance of fitting in with normal people. Look at her diary. Yeah she kept a dairy. In this entry here Sasaki stats she'll leave the village for power, even if it meant giving up her body to Orochimaru. Now I don't know about you, but does that sound like a heathy mind to you?"

"No," Itachi signed, "It doesn't."

"Glad you agree, now tell us all you know about Atatsuki and we'll be on our way."

Itachi shakes his head and tells them about the red cloud organization.

-break

Groggily Sasuke awoke again; once again Itachi was in the room, this time instead of fainting Sasuke leapt at Itachi. Of course Itachi blocked the attack, holding Sasuke's hands over his head, the elder Uchiha spoke, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about you killed the clan and mom and dad!" Sasuke screamed.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" A voice said from the corner of the room. The brothers turned to the source; standing in the shadows was their mother, Mikoto. She smiled as she emerged, "I guess I should educate you, before I go, Itachi you can assist."

Both siblings turned red as Mikoto emerged fully in the light, she wore nothing. "Let's get started, nice positon by the way Itachi, very dominating, keep her like that for me."

Mouth a gap Sasuke stared at his mother, tears threatening to spill over. "This is a trick, a genjutsu, mom is dead and I'm a man! You can't fool me!"

(SLAP!)

"That's quite enough Sasaki. I know what gender of child I was meant to give birth too, you're basterd of a father really messed you up physically and mentally, but don't worry Mommy is here to straighten you out." Mikoto smiles mischievously, unbuttoning the front of Sasaki (Sasuke will now be called Sasaki and is a girl). "Starting with the fact that you are a girl, not a boy, you're damned father hated the very thought of having a daughter, so he tried to change you before you were even born. Oh and Itachi didn't kill Fugaku, I did, nearly had orgasm well doing it, better than any sex he could offer."

The memories of the night flooded back to Sasaki and she in deed remembered seeing her mother kill her father. "Why…" She sobbed, "Why did you kill dad, why did Itachi kill the clan? What's going on?"

Sasaki's mind was never strong, now with all the emotional turmoil crashing down on her, teenage girl hormones, her mind was slowly resetting itself. The characteristics of Sasuke Uchiha faded away, leaving behind the broken emotionally scarred young girl that was Sasaki Uchiha.

Mikoto cooed coddling Sasaki's head in her hands. "It's ok; you don't need to worry about any of that. Forget the hatred and revenge. Look into your heart and find the love. Once you do that give it to the one you love."

Sasaki blushed red, turning her head away from Itachi gaze, only to peek back and blush further. Mikoto chuckled catching only quick, Itachi too blushed once he realized what was going on.

"Mother I don't think that would be prop…" Itachi didn't get a chance to finish as Mikoto pressed his and Sasaki's lips together. Both stiffened at first, but soon they relaxed and drew away in a daze.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get to the real fun!" Mikoto declared tossing Sasaki on the bed, followed by Itachi, who found himself striped of his clothes before he hit the bed. He pondered briefly how his mother managed that, when he noticed Sasaki was also naked! Itachi fell back on his butt, his member stiff.

Mikoto climbed on to the bed beside Sasaki, "Come on, go and touch it." She encouraged. The meek Uchiha blushed, but did as she was told and wrapped her slender finger around Itachi's cock. "Good, good, now stroke it!" Again Sasaki obeys and begins to move her hand, causing Itachi to stiffen further. "Faster and suck on it!" Sasaki takes Itachi in her mouth, pumping the base of the shaft as she works her tongue over the tip. Itachi bucks his hips forcing more of himself into Sasaki, his climax building and ready to explode. He was about to release when Mikoto wrapped her fingers around his balls, stemming the flow of his cum.

"Not yet," Mikoto chimed.

Itachi groaned clawing at the sheets as the pressure builds in his loins, till finally he had enough! Rising up he forces his entire length into Sasaki's mouth and blows his load down her throat. Sasaki untrained in deep throat as difficult time swallowing the cum and some spills out her mouth.

Mikoto crosses her arms and judge's her daughter's performance, "Eh, not bad for your first blow job, you're a natural." Sasaki blushes from the praise as Mikoto pats her on the head. "Now let's move on to the main event."

Strapping on a strap on Mikoto, spills lube into Sasaki's rosebud, placing the tip at the entrance. "Come on Itachi, take the front!" Itachi scrambled to obey his mother's command, positioning his hard cock at Sasaki's wet entrance.

"Alright family bonding time on 3, 1, 2, 3!" At once both Itachi and Mikoto entered Sasaki; the young girl body was assaulted by pleasure/pain as both of her virginities were taken at once. Once both lengths were fully in her, they slowly began to pump in and out as she grew accustomed to the feeling.

"Faster…"

"What was that dear?" Mikoto asked playfully. Sasaki bit her lip before crying out!

"FASTER HARDER!"

Mikoto smirked, "Will do! Come on son, show me what you got!"

The three Uchiha's were at it for hours, Mikoto sharing her knowledge and experience to her two children. In the morning Mikoto dressed looking over the two curled up in each other's arms.

"I know you're awake Itachi, so I want you to listen to what I have to say. Live you're lives the way you want to forget the clan, forget Konoha, and be happy in whatever why you two see fit. That's all I ever wanted for my children. This maybe the last time we see each other, but do know I do love you in a strange way."

Itachi sat up and smiled, "It's strange, I know it's wrong, but I'm happy with how things turned out. I know you have a new life with Naruto, but if it alright could you come and visit you're grandkids when they come about?"

She smiled, "I guess. I'll bring you're new brother and sisters." With that Mikoto disappeared in a yellow flash. Itachi simply smiled and lay back down.

Author's note

Ok so this was late and short, but a lot of stuff happened! There was laziness, a funeral, being busy with other projects. I'm just sorry. Now that being said how'd like Sasuke path end? This was what I was eluting to in that Omake about him getting fucked, literately. Not quite how I wanted this chapter to go, but close enough.

Next time… stuff


	14. Chapter 14

Red tempest

Ch 14

-break

Last chapter was weird, so let's just move on and forget if you wish too. Also sorry for long it took to get this chapter , but I got sick and it really kicked my ass and I'm having a hard time typing, feelling better, but still sick and I get headaches more easily.

Also this chapter all over the place and kind develops fast, but only because you basically knows what happens, so I'm not gonna waste time recreating the scenes to match the show. I'm taking the turn to wonderland! WHAOO!

Try to enjoy the ride!

-break

The day was finally here, it was the day of the chuunin exams, or more accurately the night before it and everyone was awake and getting down and dirty for the Hokage party/parade. Booths were up selling booze and fried snacks, there were scanty clad mistress roaming the streets, serving said food and other items and services to the Shinobi folk of the village as they drank away the night.

It could be said this would the best time to attack Konoha, and normally one would be right, except for the small little detail, the daimyo, Nobunaga Oda, was in attendance for the festival. As was his massive army, counting in 40,000 samurai, and they were on high alert well their ninja counterparts relaxed for their only night off of the year. And if were to ask where the other 40,000 of the 100,000 army was, the answer would be the border. You'd have to be crazy to attack Konoha this night.

Enough of that, let's move onto the festivities. To help pay for the event, the Hokage took on some sponsors, such as the local cult of the fox and cult of the raccoon, and they intern invited the cult of the Octo Ox, to help support the event, which is why the Kumo jinchuuriki, Kirabi or Killer bee, was present and putting on a rap concert that not even the drunkest individual could enjoy or stand, unless you were part of his groupies.

Another sponsor was the Slug Queen casino, it's door were busting open as it was the only casino in all of Konoha, and many of the residents were getting their pockets emptied, by the oh so sexy slug girls running the games.

All it was really wild and joyous night and all were partaking in the merry making especially two certain demon containers.

"The time is neigh Gaara, tomorrow we will being our conquest!" Naruto declared red face, a hefty amount of liquor bottles piled behind him.

Gaara looked to his demon brother with concern, "Why are you talking like that? And shouting our plans to the world none the less?"

"I (hick up!) may have had too many…" Naruto admitted.

"I believe so brother, come let us return our abode and lay with our mates till the morn."

"Now who's talking fancy?"

"Tis for fun, dear brother, now to thy mates!"

-break

_Meanwhile at Naruto's residence _

"Hey yo! Wake up lil' bros! It's time to rise and shine to the beat of my killer rhyme's! It's the rapper killer bee's morn' wake up special!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEE!" was the combined response of the two young Jinchuuriki and their mates. All of them were piled into a single large bed, all in various stages of undress, from half clothed to half naked to fully naked.

"Oh kami my head! I thought we were immune to alcohol?" Gaara moaned pushing through the pile of bodies.

"I guess even we have tolerances," Naruto replied, "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's a quarter to nine lil' bro, the exams start in fifteen minutes! Yall better get moving! Yeah!"

"What? Why didn't you wake us up sooner? Oh crap! Hinata, Ayame, whoever else is in the exams wake up! Grab some clothes and get to the front door! Hurry!" Naruto barked, causing everyone to flee in a frenzy panic. Doors were slammed open and shut as the residences of the house gathered their combat clothes and gathered by the front door, they disappeared in a yellow flash the moment they were all gathered.

From the kitchen Anko saw the whole thing, standing with a frying pan filled with eggs and hash browns, awkwardly standing there as Yugao, Kurenai, and Mikoto entered the kitchen and took a seat.

"Um are they going to have breakfast?"

"Afraid not dear," Kurenai said unfolding the newspaper. "They're a might busy what with the exams starting in about ten minutes."

Anko looked between her mother and aunts, "But the exams don't start till the afternoon."

Killer bee chuckled as he sat down next to Kurenai, "Greatest prank I ever pulled on number nine, and man don't you look fine and those egg divine! Pass the jelly because Killer bee is ready! To eat."

Everyone sweat dropped and continued on with breakfast.

-break

Naruto and crew stumbled into the stadium in hemp and in various states of dress, coming face to face with the Hokage and Kazekage as they did a pre inspection of the stands, along with Anbu and some Jonin. Both demon containers stumbled out of the pile of women before the two village leaders, lucky they had their pants on, though you could see a bulge between their legs, the size of which made many of the males feel self-conscious with their equipment and the females curious.

"What are you staring at? Never seen morning wood before?" Gaara snapped at the on lookers, causing everyone to quickly look away. "That's right you know whose top dog here."

Naruto frowned as he looked over the stadium, quickly figuring out he'd been doped by bee. "I'm guessing were early, then, Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi nodded. "I see, we'll be on our way. I have an Ox to butcher and baroque."

The two Kage watched them go when Naruto and his group were out of ear shot the Kazekage looked to Sarutobi and said, "You have some strange characters in your village, Hokage-Dono."

"You have no idea." Sarutobi replied shaking his head, in the distance a loud shout of "YOUTH" could be heard as a large dust cloud circled the arena. "You really don't.

-break

It was now times for the Chuunin exams to begin the stands were full, the combatants gathered in arena below. There was only one thing to be done, the opening ceremony.

"Greetings everyone, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandiame Hokage of Konoha. I would like thank you all for coming to see this violent display of gore in the name of peace and unity between our great villages. Before we begin I have some announcements. First a thank you to the cult of the fox for sponsoring the event and providing concessions and donating the four gaint HD plasma screen TV's and thanks to the cult of the Raccoon dog for providing the our third party announcer girls and referee. Also thanks to Slug Queen Casino for handling all the bets and for broadcasting this event worldwide. Finally I would like to announce the marriage of Kakashi Hatake to a Miss Kongiku?( Mumbling that everyone can hear: Is that how you say it? It's is? Ok, we got a picture of her? Put it on screen. Holy shit she'd got some tits! That's fucking awesome!)" Cough, cough, "Yes, good for Kakashi and my final announcement is the marriage between Might Gai and Yuzuruha? (Mumbling again: Really? Is this real? Am I high? No? You sure? This actually happened?) Yes, good for them. Now let's start the Chuunin exams our first match is between Hinata and Neiji Hyuyga! All others clear the field!"

-break

author's note

**PLEASE READ THERE IS IMPORTANT INFO HERE! maybe… **

**V**

**V**

So this is a really short chapter, but I'm tired and this has been a mess to write, but the fights will be better. Like I said up top I got a cold and I've just been slugging though this chapter so I'm going to end here so I can just move on get start with the next one, which should be better.

On another note, who wants an Omake of how Kakashi and Gai got their wives?


	15. Chapter 15

Red tempest ch 15

The fights will vary in length. Also jutsu will be in English, unless it one everyone knows, like Rasengon or Chidori etc, they will also be in **bold**

**Also if I may say, I kicked ass this chapter 4000+ words, whoo! In one weekend! **

-break

In the center of the arena a woman clad in a tan striped bikini and long socks with a raccoon tall stood with a microphone, a spot light shined down from above the stadium revealing her tattoo (think of Shokaku markings) that marked as a member of the cult of the raccoon.

"Hello Konoha! And welcome to this year's chuunin exams! I'm you're host, Linshaku, but you can all me Lin for short. Now with no further delays, let's welcome our first challengers of the day, Neiji Hyuyga and Hinata of the Kitsune clan! Will both fighters please enter the arena?"

Hinata and Neiji jump down from the waiting area and walk to the center. Neiji was glaring angry at Hinata, who ignored him in favor of focusing on her sexy walk; moving her hips at the right moments to show of her new combat uniform.

Her grab consisted of sleeveless black top with armor enforcement that allowed extra protect without restricting her movability. She wore black shorts with two equipment belts hanging on her hips. Long black armor boots covered her legs, and top it off she wore her jacket unzipped.

"Alright you two, let's lay down the ground rules. First off, no monologues, this is a fight, not fucking pity party. Second rule, if you have emotion baggage, keep it you're self, nobody here wants to hear how daddy didn't love you enough. Third and finally do not stop and explain you're fucking techniques! Not only is that retarded, the TV's will explain everything. Now are we ready?"

"Hai," both replied.

"Good, let the first match begin!"

-break

Neiji quickly dropped into the gentle first stance and charged, fingers posed to strike at Hinata's heart. However much to Neiji's surprise and pain, Hinata drew her baton blades and smacked Neiji's hand away, completely smashing his right fingers.

"You worthless bitch," He screamed attacking with his left hand. Hinata sidestepped and raised her baton blade again and swung down hitting Neiji in the elbow. She then kicked his knee causing Neiji to fall, Hinata jumped on his chest pinning him to the ground.

"Now, who's the worthless bitch?" Hinata yelled savagely beating in Neiji's face with her bare fists! This proceeds to go on for five minutes, before she stopped.

Getting up Hinata spits on Neiji's face, which was a bloody mess. As she began to walk away, Hinata paused and look back at her cousin. Getting an idea she flicks her baton extending the blade and walks over to Neiji.

"Pay backs a bitch, you really should be nicer to people who show you kindness," She said before slashing Neiji's eyes, leaving him blind.

-break

"And that's the first match! Not much of one, but it was brutal and effective. Now our next match Ino vs Temari! Come on down you two!"

Temari floated down her fan, she wore a rather interesting outfit to say the least, a black leather buster and thigh high leather boots with wire mesh covering the rest of her body. However Ino wore an even more interesting outfit, a leopard bikini and bra, and she was looking rather feral too, with her hair loose and all over the place.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ayame asked a loud.

"We spent the entire mouth training in Kyuubi's playground, it made us strong." Shikamaru answered from the shadows. He was shirtless, wearing pants made from leopard skin, and he was ripped! "Ino, she secretly loved Chouji. We used to have three ways together. After he was killed she snapped, maybe I did too." Shikamaru sank back into the shadow, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"Um Naruto, are there any effects for staying in that forest for so long?" Gaara asked, feeling concern for his sister/mate. He could sense a dark chakra coming from the Konoha girl, almost as if she were one of them.

Naruto traveled into the seal to ask Kyuubi.

-break

_Mind scape_

"_You hear that old man?"_

**"Yes, Naruto I did. I hear everything you hear." **Kurama replied tiredly. The fox was looking sickly and parts of his fur were turning grey do to his chakra draining into Naruto. **"And yes, it appears being exposed to my chakra in that forest as awaked that girl's and the male's inner demons. They are basically demi demons. Forget who they once were, they aren't the same anymore, there only a step above wild beasts and they will only get worse as time drags on."**

** -break**

"They've awakened their inner demons. They are basically toned down Jinchuuriki. Temari will have to be careful or she may get hurt." Naruto explained to Gaara, who just stared down in the arena.

-break

"You ready?" Temari egged on with her finger. Ino growled getting all fours.

"Begin!"

The two shot off, Temari launching blades of sand and wind, Ino jumped and twisted between the attacks with animalistic grace, she leaped landing right in front of the wind mistress and slashed with her hand, revealing the bone armor that covered her hands, acting as claws. Two sand spikes shot up and impaled her, but the bone armor covered her entire body, making Ino look like a leaving skeleton.

Temari grit her teeth as she pressed her hand against the wound, "I'm not getting defeated by the likes of you!" With one arm she smashed her metal fan against Ino's skull making the Feral blond bounce against the ground multiple times.

Summoning sand from the earth Temari encased herself in sand armor, much like Gaara, and resumed her wind and sand blade attack. The blades tore apart the earth, when they hit they would leave deep scars in Ino's bone skin, but no serious damage was done.

"Temari, crush her!" Gaara yelled from the stands. She thought he was just cheering her on, and then she realized he meant literally crush her.

"**Sand coffin**!" Covering Ino in a pile of sand Temari began to Levite her off the ground and squeezes her hand. "Die!" Her hand closed completely, but instead of a shower of blood, a long white whip tore the sand a part from the inside and Ino landed on the ground with a long spinal white tail whishing behind her.

"My turn!" Ino roared thrusting her arms forward releasing several bone spikes. The spike hit, breaking past Temari's sand armor, hitting her left leg, right shoulder, and right arm!

"Agh!" She screamed falling to her knee. Ino charged, dodging the spikes of sand that rose to protect Temari.

"You're mine! **Shatter mind**!" Ino screamed thrusting her forefinger into Temari's forehead, there was pause as the sand girls eyes widened and blood dripped from her eyes. And then she simply fell over.

Several things happened at once. The first Gaara stormed into the arena, Shokaku's arms forming around his own. Second Naruto jumped after him and tackled him to the ground, placing a suppression seal on him before Shokaku could be unleashed. The girls quickly formed around Temari and carried her away to the medic station for treatment.

-break

After Naruto dragged Gaara off the field Lin took the stage, "Well that was exciting fight! The winner is Ino! Give her a round of applause ladies and gentleman! This girl was the underdog with a 1 to 100 chance bet against her and she defied the odds!"

The audience cheered with gusto, especially the ones who won their wagers.

"Now, our next match supposed to be Kiba Inuzuka VS. Sasuke Uchiha, but due to Sasuke's… um Murder/possible suicide by broom handle up the anus, Kiba will advance and will fight the winner of the next match. Our next match will be Shikamaru Nara VS. Naruto Kitsune!"

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the stairs to the arena. They eyed each other, one demon to another, trying to decide who was more dangerous. Before Naruto knew he could have taken Shikamaru, even with the Nara's intelligence, but now the lazy boy had the power and ambition to fight him. He could see Shikamaru's inner demon floating him. It was a black blur with red eyes and it made Naruto wary.

"You two ready?" Lin asked, both boys nodded, "Good, begin!"

Unlike the other matches neither of them moved, they stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. A whole minute passed, before anything happened.

"**KIT MOVE NOW!" **Kurama yelled inside his head, Naruto obeyed jumping to the right, just narrowing missing the black spike that had emerged from his own shadow. As he came to a stop he felt something grab his leg, looking down Naruto saw a black claw gripping his ankle.

"A shadow demon, it should have been obvious." Naruto muttered, slashing at the claw with a kunai, dispersing the appendage. He didn't get much of a breather as more shadow claws emerged from all the shadows and began chasing him down. There wasn't a moments rest for the Jinchuuriki.

Jumping from the walls Naruto launched himself towards Shikamaru, who didn't even bother to move. Naruto realized too late that he'd been tricked as he flew right through Shikamaru.

"Looking for me?" Shikamaru asked appearing on Naruto's back and stabbing Naruto in the side rapidly with a kunai. Naruto hit the ground hard Shikamaru's blade digging deeper into his body.

Naruto coughed up blood, muttered something, "What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said (Cough) bad move fucker!" Red chakra engulfed Naruto's body, forcing Shikamaru off, Naruto's arms stretched chasing after the shadow demon. However he escaped by phasing through the shadows on the ground.

Growling Naruto summoned his chakra chains and whipped them at the shadow. The golden chains phased into the void and appeared all over the arena and with a jerk Naruto pulled the chains back snagging Shikamaru and binding the shadow demon tight.

"Time to end this**, Kyuubi's paw**!" Red chakra formed around Naruto legs as he jumped into the air and came crashing down on the shadow demon, crushing him beneath his feet. There was a sickening series of cracks as Shikamaru's rip cage broke.

"The winner is Naruto Kitsune!" Linshaku declared as she checked Shikamaru's pulse. He wasn't dead, but he was close. "Next challengers Gaara of Suna and Rock lee, please come down!"

-break

Gaara after waking up from being knocked out teleported into the arena and he wasn't happy, so when lee jumped down and joined him, smiling like a fucking idiot and screaming about youth to some pink haired bitch in the crowd. The usually static Jinchuuriki was even further pissed.

"Sakura after I win this match and become a Chuunin we will have sex while I run a thousand victory laps around Konoha!" Lee yelled to his girlfriend, who was beat red and covering her face. Someone had to be embarrassed for them.

"Ok lee, that's… great. Next time please don't tell the world." Sakura replied as the big screen cameras focused in on her.

"Yoshi I look forward to it!"

"Enough lovers' chit chat, it's time to fight!" Linshaku said smacking lee upside the head. "Now began and GO GAARA-SAMA!" Lin fan girl squealed.

Lee took his stance while various colors of sand began to gather around Gaara. The true strength of Shokaku was about to be revealed.

_To be continued… _

-break

Omake: Kakashi's and Guys engagement.

Not many wondered how Kakashi Hatake got his wife; he was the most eligible bachelor in Konoha and could get any women he wanted, Kakashi settling down was the surprising part and the fact any woman could put up with him anyone long then a one night stand was amazing. But how did they meet you're wondering? Well it all started after Sasuke Uchiha's death…

"Two dances for the price of one at the cult of the fox come get them now!" Kongiku shouted in the streets. Her voice catching the attention of one depressed and confused Kakashi Hatake.

"Is that a dance with you?" He asked approaching her.

She turned and grinned, letting her cleavage be seen for all to gaze upon, her bust only slightly smaller than the legendary Tsunade's. "Why yes sir, if that is what you want." Kongiku took in the masked man appearance and like what she saw. "And if you join our little cult there can be much more fun than a dance or two, if you caught my meaning."

Kakashi didn't have long to ponder as he was pulled into the cults establishment and a few legal documents and a member's fee later, he found himself alone in a private room with a menu with a vast selection of clothes for the girl of his choice to wear. He debated for a long time, and chose the Anbu uniform since he didn't have any particular fetish.

Kongiku felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine as she squeezed into the tight Anbu Uniform, her breasts straining the fabric, putting on the chest plate was nearly impossible, but she managed, being a fox demon, even if a minor one had its perks, such as not needing to breath.

Letting her natural tail hang loose behind her Kongiku placed on the fox mask and entered room with Kakashi inside. There was air about him she liked and now that he was member she was free to make him her mate.

"Hello there captain-san, did you summon me?" She saluted, by the bugle in Kakashi pant Kongiku could see she assumed he had fantasies of the coworker kind.

Kakashi stood and returned the salute out of habit, his focus on the Fox mask and the long red hair that fell down the woman's back, it reminded him of Kushina. When he was younger Kakashi had sort of crush on Kushina, and the time when she would wear her Anbu Uniform around the house for Minato were very memorable for him, it was like his fantasy was coming true.

"Yes, Agent Fox, I have a mission for you of the upmost importance." Kakashi said seriously as if he was actually briefing a team for a mission. Who knew roleplaying could be so fun? "The mission involves a very important object and you are the only one who can perform the mission."

"I will accept, no matter how HARD the mission maybe," Kongiku replied sexually moving closer to Kakashi, so her breasts were pushed against his chest, "Where this object?"

"The object is located below. I'm sure you will be able to find it with ease given your skill."

"You flatter me, captain-san." Kongiku said sinking her knees and releasing Kakashi's member causing the 12 inch cock to spring out of their prison and tap her mask. "Object located, beginning mission." Releasing her chest plate Kongiku wrapped her large tits around Kakashi's shaft and began to titty fuck him through her body suit.

Kakashi groaned as his shafted was massaged between Kongiku's soft orbs, Kakashi struggled to remain at parade rest and keep his static pose. "Very good Agent fox, however using your mouth may prove to be more effective."

Moving her mask to reveal her ruby red lips, yet still cover most of her face, Kongiku took Kakashi in her mouth well continuing her titty fucking, increasing the pace as Kakashi's dick began to quiver. At the last second Kakashi lost his composure and rammed the entire length of his cock down Kongiku's throat releasing ropes of cum down the fox's throat, once again Kongiku was glad she didn't need to breath and greedily groped down the bitter cum.

"Mission accomplished Captain." Kongiku said once Kakashi's pulled his rod from her mouth. "Anything else you need me to do?"

Grinning beneath his mask Kakashi pressed her against the wall, rubbing his dick between her thighs. "Yes, a body inspection is required after every mission. Let's start here." With a mighty thrust Kakashi ripped through Kongiku's suit and penetrated deep into her folds and began pounding away, while groping her breasts. She moaned as they kissed, switching positions as they fucked for hours. When they both were finally satisfied they lied on the couch in each other's arms.

"So you're not human?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"How did you know?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well I can clearly see your tail is attached to your body and you respond when I touch it, so it was kind of obvious. So what are you?"

"A fox demon," Kongiku replied tightening her hold on Kakashi, "But not one that destroys everything like Kyuubi-sama. I'm the kind that you marry. You know the legend of the fox wedding right?"

"I have, it says foxes make good wives, but leave if their discovered, but what happens if you're discovered before marriage?"

"Nothing really, but on a side note we are chased out, we don't abandon our mates willingly and that's what I want us to be is mates. You need someone to keep you emotionally stable and I need someone to love, it may all be lust in the beginning, but I think we could be good for each other, plus I can't die."

If there was ever a time Kakashi made an irrational decision this would not be the first time. "Yeah, let's get married, but first what's your name?"

"Kongiku."

"Kongiku Hatake, I like the sound of that," Kakashi said kissing her again.

-break

How guy got his bride

Following this event Kakashi began spending large amounts of time at the cult of the fox. So much time in fact that he stopped visiting the memorial stone every day for six hours and didn't read icha, icha anymore. This caught the attention of his greatest rival, Might Guy.

"Kakashi, I have come to check on you my friend!" Guy declared in front of the cult of the fox. This would the fourth day in row since he started doing this.

"Sir for the last time, you can't come in if you don't have a membership!" A white haired woman in a sexy green Kimono yelled. The woman had a shapely hourglass figure, but lacked something that the other girls had and that was an impressive rack. Not that she let it bother her of course.

"But my eternal rival is need of the flames of youth!"

"Ugh, trust me sir he is getting all the 'flames of youth' he needs inside. You on the other hand are in need of something called tact and respect. Four days and you haven't even asked my name!" She yelled, only to quickly look away red faced. "Not that it matters. I'm just boring face with a boring body."

Her comments cause Guy to freeze on the spot. He awkwardly dug his toe into the ground as he looked away in shame for forgetting his manners. "I'm sorry Madame. As an apology I will run ten thousands laps around Konoha!" he declared sprinting off.

"Don't do that you fool!" She yelled after him, only to huff as he was already out of ear shot.

The next morning Guy was outside the cult of the fox only this time he wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs. Instead he was having a very serious talk with one of the ladies outside.

"Where is the miss from yesterday? I came to apologies for my behavior for this past week."

"Oh, she's working inside today and you have to be a…"

"Member to go inside, yes, I know." The woman glared at him. "Sorry, I just really need to see her."

The woman, whose hair was blue, smiled and pulled out a clip board, "Well you better start signing then, because she's scheduled to work inside for the next three weeks."

With gusto Guy filled out the legal documents and paid the fee and was allowed entry. He was escorted to room and handed a booklet.

"Pick something you like, someone will be along shortly."

"Um… thank you?" Guy awkwardly took the booklet and began looking through it. He blushed at all the exotic costumes, but nothing really appealed to him, till he got to the last page. He marked it off and submitted his choice and waited.

-break

Yuzuruha was in the dressing room when the request came in; her brow frowned when she looked at the odd choice of dress she was supposed to wear.

"Who in their fight fucking mind would find this sexy?" She wondered aloud picking out a bright red two piece spandex suit. The suit hugged her curves nicely, but much to her displeasure showed her server lack of bust very clearly. "Well if they complain, they can get another girl, like always." She sighed leaving the room to what would probably be another rejection.

Guy was doing hand stands when the door was slammed open and shut, almost causing him to fall, but he kept his balance. However when he his eyes fell on the woman who entered he did end up falling due to her sheer beauty. He knew it was the girl he met yesterday, but seeing her in that red spandex made something click with him and something grow. Now many may not have guessed it, but Guy did like women, despite the rumors saying otherwise. He strangely enough wasn't a fan of big breasts. Not that he hated them or thought them unattractive; he just didn't see the big deal in them.

"You ok?" Yuzuruha asked looking at the odd man from yesterday. He was staring at her, and amazingly at her face too, yeah he peaked a few times at her chest, but he didn't look disappointed, in fact he seemed excited. A tinge of hope passed through her as the man scrambled to get up right and then kneel before her.

"I am sorry! I was rude to not ask the name of such a beautiful goddess such as yourself, please forgive me for any rudeness I have inflicted on my fair lady."

"Beautiful, goddess, you can't be talking about me can you?" Yuzuruha asked pointed to herself.

"Yes, I blinded by my concern for my comrade, that I forgot my manners, and I disrespected you, again please forgive me!"

"Ok, ok, just stop screaming, you're making it sound like I'm some sort of S&M dominatrix or something, which I'm not into by the way. And well the apology is sweet; you still haven't asked my name." There was pause and then Guy started bashing his head into the ground!

"I'm baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!"

"Kami, I get it! Just please stop making crater in the room!" Yuzuruha yelled kneeling front of Guy and grabbing him by the shoulders mid face plant. This causes both of them to fall into heap of limps and somehow Yuzuruha found herself pinned beneath the green beast and kissing him. This cause a primal spark to ignite as their kiss grew deeper and passionate.

Guys hand began roaming her body, eventually they handled on her breasts which he squeezed and pinched hard making Yuzuruha moan. Grinding her hips against Guy's rock hard member she freed the restricted appendage and was surprised to see how hung he was. Guy's cock was about 10 inches long, with a near two inch girth.

Yuzuruha found herself flipped so her face was against the floor as Guy lined up to her entrance. Guy's cock spreading her tight walls painfully, but she enjoyed it as the beast of Konoha released all his pent up sexual frustration on her wet cunt. His rod plunged deep, hitting her womb with everything thrust her body quivered as she climaxes, but Guy kept pounding her cunt, blowing two three loads in row, never stopping his thrust.

Finally after the sixth load Guy fell on top of her exhausted. Yuzuruha rolled him over grinned at him, even if he was tired his member was still erect, so she thought a little cowgirl was in order, but first there was something she wanted to try.

Taking cum from her cunt she lubed up her anus, getting it as wet as possible before plunging Guy's thick dick into the tight hole. The stretch of her anal tube was more then she expected as the pain/pleasure nearly caused her black, but she eventually adjusted and began moving her hips up down. When her rhythm started to pick up, she felt Guys hands on her hips and help her move fast and plunge deeper into her ass. The pleasure builds up and Guy's hot seed shot into her ass.

Exhausted Yuzuruha collapsed on Guys chest, "My name is Yuzuruha by the way and you better get used to saying it, you're stuck with me forever my beast. You're my mate, now and forever."

-break

Author's note ok that's enough for now, don't want to blow through all the fights in one chapter, though I kind of due, but I need some time to plan out the other fights. Hope you liked the Omake!


	16. Chapter 16

Red tempest ch 16

-break

If there was one thing Rock Lee was known for it was being direct, so it came to no surprise to anyone when the young green beast of Konoha charged towards Gaara the moment the match began. His speed was unmatched. He appeared as a green blur slamming his right fist directly into Gaara's face, the sand shinobi making no move to dodge or block the attack. The crowd thought it was because he couldn't see the attack coming, that it was too fast for him to see, the answer much simpler.

Gaara didn't dodge not because he couldn't see that attack, but because there was no need to dodge. On the big screen it showed Lee's right hand a mangled bloody mess of flesh and bone and it also showed Gaara's cheek, revealing his sand armor cracked and crumbling, only to reveal the layer of metal sand beneath it. Gaara collapsed into a pile of sand revealing the fact it was a clone, Lee had just hit a steel wall with his bare hands and with no chakra reinforcement he was hurting for it.

"Aaagghhh!" Lee screamed clutching his hand.

Appearing behind him Gaara formed a metal bat out of steel sand and swung at the green beast's knee cap and then the other. Forming spikes on the end Gaara proceed to tenderize Lee's legs like a butcher tenderizes a steak, it was brutal, effective, and uncensored.

"LEE!" Sakura cried from the stands.

"Sakura!" Lee cried reaching out to her. "Remember my youth!

"Um… ah…ok…" Really how do you respond to that? Sakura didn't get much time to wonder that as Gaara created two rolling cylinders of steel and was slowly dragging Lee towards them to be ground into mush. "Lee! Forfeit you fool!"

"I will die as I lived with youth!" Lee declared proudly as his foot neared the rollers. Sakura shook her head, took a deep breath and then screamed at the top of her lungs!

"LEE YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME TO RAISE OUR CHILD ALONE! FORFEIT NOW!"

The whole crowd was stunned with silence and hearing lost, but lee quivering fearfully on the ground got the message.

"I forfeit," Lee said to Lin.

"Wise choice and Gaara-sama is the winner!" Gaara stopped the rollers and released lee, storming off the field. Passing by a locker room he grabbed Kin and entered to relieve his anger over Temari's defeat in a different manner. The manner of a hard romp would benefit the Tanuki.

-break

"Alright our next match is Kankuro vs. Lady Tenten! Will both fighters please come to the stage?"

"I forfeit!" Kankuro screamed from the balcony.

"WHAT!" Tenten sieved next to the puppet shinobi.

"I want to live! If I scratch you, Gaara will have my balls tacked to the wall! I'd rather shove a kunai down my throat then face that."

"Kankuro! (Kin's moan) fucking get down there and fight or (Kin' moan) I will grind you into sand!" Gaara yelled from the locker room. Kankuro reluctantly entered the arena.

"Don't you dare hold back," Tenten threatened holding up numerous scrolls. Kankuro gulped removing his puppet from his back. Lin raised her hand in the air, but fighters tensing as she brought it down beginning the match.

Tenten leaped into the air unrolling the scrolls in her hands, six total, all with storage seals written on them. A cloud of smoke puffed into existence as she pulled a weapon from the scroll and threw it, the smoke was so thick into one could see what it was till it hit the ground with a mighty crash that shook the ground!

From his position in the tree Kankuro was shaking as his ninja puppet crow lay smashed on the ground, a gaint tree log with a pointed end imbedded in its torso.

"Holy crap…" he gasped as numerous shadows appeared on the ground, to his horror more logs fell from the sky like rain, each impact a small earthquake. One crashed into the tree where Kankuro hid, forcing him to jump onto a nearby log to avoid being crushed, landing on the log he made an even more horrifying discovery. Seals, explosive seals to be precise were craved into the logs!

"Surrender or die!" Tenten demanded from atop the highest log. A half cocoon of sand ready to protect her if needed.

"I give up!" Kankuro shouted raising his hands.

"Well that was boring and not worth it!" Lin pouted by the sidelines, "I wanted to see some blood! Oh well, winner lady Tenten. Let's just move on to the next one, next match Lady Ayame vs Shino. Will you two please come down? Also we're leaving the logs. They should make things more exciting!"

-break

As Ayame steps into the arena and stares out into the crowd, she caught sight of her father, who was smiling and waving like mad. The sight brought a smile to her face as she waved back. She was proud to be here finally and unlike many Naruto's other mates she didn't have any Demonic enhancement due to not having sex with him, it was all her. Win or lose she would do it with her own strength.

"Are you ready Miss Ayame," Shino asked in his usual monotone.

"You bet," She replied pulling her special kunai from her battle apron. The call to begin went out; Ayame threw one of her kunai and jumped back onto a log launching a fire ball at the bug ninja. As expected it was a bug clone, the kunai going right through it, however the sizzling of insects brought some relief to Ayame knowing she reduced her opponents attack strength. The Aburame clan was known for fighting primary with their bugs, get rid of the bugs and they'll be nearly defenseless

"Interesting tactic," Shino praised from atop a log, a swarm of bugs surrounding him. Ayame knowing he was probably setting a trap, got moving jumping from log to log keeping her distance and launching several Kunai here and there, sometime throwing one of her special ones into the mix.

"Checkmate." Shino declared appearing behind her, thousands of chakra eating bugs surrounding her as she came to a stop on top of a log. "Give up or be prepared to suffer extreme chakra exhaustion.

Ayame smiles, "You're not the only one with a plan bug-kun." Clutching her hand shut tight Ayame pulled on the chakra strings connected to her special kunai, which began to glow and suddenly split into tri bladed shuriken, she jumped pulling on the strings again causing the blades to spin as wind element chakra was channeled through the blades.

"Murderous whirl wing!"

The blade ripped through the logs with ease, causing the seals to explode, the blast followed the wind and surrounded Shino, who was tossed up into the air and landed hard on the ground, his arms and legs broken.

"Lady Ayame is the winner! Now that was exciting! Now let's just keep things moving to the next round Hinata vs ino!"

-break

Hinata enters the arena staring down Ino as she entered. The mind walker's transformation was impressive to say the least, but it also made her feel threatened for some reason. Perhaps it was basic instinct, their demonic hormones clashing, it was only a theory, yet it makes sense.

"BEGIN!"

Not wasting time Hinata drew her baton blades and surged ahead, swiping at Ino's head, Ino's skin turned to bone and the attack bounced off. Hinata was tackled to the ground her face between Ino's breasts, the crowd whooped as they struggled. Somehow Hinata's coat was removed, without being damaged, and the two Kunoichi breasts were pressed together.

"For my mate!" Ino yelled head butting Hinata, splitting her head open and spilling blood into her pale eyes. Opening her mouth Ino revealed her sharpened teeth and bit down on Hinata's throat, breaking skin and spilling more blood, which she greedily drank down; the demonic energy inside Hinata's blood increasing Ino's power.

Struggling to regain control Hinata twisted her body, freeing her hand and jabbed into Ino's chest, hitting a pressure point that increased pleasure. Ino released her hold on Hinata arching her back as she orgasmed, the pleasure making her eyes roll back.

Rising up Hinata hit more of Ino's pressure points, forcing the mind walker to experience a powerful orgasm with each hit.

"120 demonic paws!" Hinata's hands were a blur of motion striking Ino's breasts, stomach, thighs, and groin. The blonde's body shook and quivered violently as her love juices spilled out between her legs painting them white, till finally as the last orgasm subsided and Ino fell on her side in a mass of seizers.

"Winner Hinata!" Lin declared just as the entire village began to shake. Overhead a large snake flew through the air, its massive body crushing half of the arena, fighting broke out all around, as sound, Sand, and Konoha Shinobi sprang into action, but none were sure of what was going on.

More snake summons appeared outside the village, but they didn't attack the village, instead they turned and charged towards approaching red mass. From a watch tower the Konoha guards' identified it.

"Nanabi…. it's the NANABI! WERE UNDER ATTACK BY THE SEVEN TAILS! Takigakure (Hidden waterfall village) is attacking!" As the guard finished his warning a bijuudama blasted his tower to dust, killing many more below.

Outside the walls the Sound shinobi tried to defend themselves from the surprise attack of the Nanabi, well the Sand blindside them, attacking from behind. However they too were attacked by Nanabi.

-break

"Whaoo, things are getting crazy! Ms. Lucky seven is here too!" Kirabi rapped as the Kage's booth exploded as Orochimaru, The Kazekage, and the Hokage began to battle. "Whoo getting a little heated here, better collect my cute honeys and catch up to Mr. Nine."

-break

_With Naruto_

As soon as the attack started, Naruto used Hiraishin to gather his mates and place them in the house where they'd be safe. His plan was in operation, a bit earlier than planned, but nothing can be perfect. It took some time to get Gaara, due to him being pissed about what happened to Temari, but after suggesting taking Ino for his own and forcing her to undo what she did to Temari. Gaara calmed down and also send his mates to the house, along with Ino, who was bound head to toe in seals.

Now of course the girls wanted to help and were very adamant about fighting with them, but this battle was going to beyond their abilities and he couldn't risk them, but he guessed he could explain what was going on.

"Alright everyone calm down!" He shouted over the angry voices of his mates. "This is the plan. Right now there are four of the nine bijuu containers here in Konoha, three, four, and five tails are on their way here now, I don't know who or where six tails is, but the ones who want to capture us, will not let a chance like this pass by. Today I'm going to destroy them and the resulting battle's will destroy Konoha, and after the battle, all the Jinchuuriki will make it look like we died in the battle and we'll all go underground and wait till our demonic transformations are complete. Now that's all out of the way any questions? Yes, Yugao?"

"Who will be backing up if we're all here?"

"Zabuza and the Ninja he managed to collect for us, kind of surprising how many he managed together so quickly, but whatever. He and the wave Nin will arrive in Nanabi's wake and wipe our any that try to run to the other countries. By this time tomorrow the elemental countries will know of Konoha's destruction, but I don't want them to know the cause, let them assume Taki, Suna, Oto, and Konoha all destroyed each other in one big battle. Now I must go."

Waving his hand Naruto locked the Hiraishin seals so only he, Gaara and Raiya could use them. Raiya was coming along to aid with any sealing they may need to do.

The three appeared in front of Ichiraku's; Raiya quickly put a barrier over it to protect it from battle damage and Ayame's father inside. Once that was done the three took in the situation.

Snakes were everywhere! Nanabi was rampaging though the city, with Hachibi right behind her, in the distance the Sanbi, Yonbi, and Gobi, could be seen. Falling form the sky were numerous figures in black cloaks with red clouds on them; a man with many piercing stood at the head of the group.

"I am Pein and you will be coming with me, Jinchuuriki."

Naruto smirked, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune! And if you think I'll bow to any human, then I got one thing to say! SUCK MY COCK BITCH! GAARA! NOW!"

The Tanuki nodded summoning towers of sand from the earth, iron, gold, silver, any type of sand you could think of, all of them taking the form of Shokaku.

"Hear me my demon brethren! Now is the time! Crush those that would dare oppose us! Those that dare to enslave us! And those that think they can control us! The time of man is over! The time of demons is now!"

A slow clap resounded turning all eyes to the source, a woman with apple breasts, long smooth black hair, wearing white gambler's coat with the Kanji for queen inscribed on it. Most noticeable was the three small diamonds tattooed on her head and the green gem that hung between her breasts, the Shodai's necklace.

"Quite the speech kid; does this new world order involve me as well?" The woman asked as six chakra tails emerged from her body.

"Six tails, Saiken!" Naruto and Pein gasped, while Raiya…

"Tsunade-Nii (2)-Onee-sama!" Ran up and hugged her. Causing everyone to pause and look at the two and then ask what?

Raiya blushed, "Oh sorry this is my sister, Tsuande Senju the second aka the Slug Queen! She's also the container for the six tails. I call her Niitsu for short. "

Naruto's jaw unhinged, "WHAT THE FUCK? How did this happen?"

Niitsu sighs ruffling Raiya's hair, "It's a long story kid…"

-break

Author's note

So I don't have much to say about that chapter, other then I kind of mushed it with what I was going to do later, but I want to finish so I can move onto other projects, so it's kind of mess.

Also Sorry for talking so long to update, was busy with harvest, and then went to Nebraskon (Let me know if you were there) and now it's hunting session! But I'm trying to write during the week now, but it's not going good, but the story is almost over 1 to 2 chapters left. Well one since the second one is the epilogue.

Please Review respectably, I bite back


	17. Chapter 17

Red tempest ch 17 Last chapter

I don't own naruto and I would just like to remind everyone that Naruto is kind of evil in this story.

This was it. The time has come! A face down between the hunters and the hunted, not that there has been any active hunting, but it would have begun in… 3 years? What the hell? Who plans this shit? No matter the battle of Atatsuki and the Bijuu was underway! That is if they weren't all sitting crossed legged around a campfire listening to how Tsunade the second came to become the six tails, because everyone was just fucking baffled on how that happened.

"And that's how I became the six tails," Tsunade finished. The tale was epic. A holy barb to the original Tsunade and her deadly battle to seal the six tails, resulting in her retirement to a deserted island where she runs a drug cartel with her medical skills and has the become the elemental lands biggest producer of weed and other stuff that really isn't good for you.

"Any question?" She asked the group. Strangely Pein raised his hand, "You with the piercings."

"Um yeah, you do realize there are numerous plot holes in your story and also how old are you and when exactly did this all take place? Because you're timeline also contradicts a lot of things."

Tsunade shrugged, "Egh, just roll with it. All I got is mom's word and she really got big into marijuana after alcohol failed to fill the void in her soul, left behind by her dead lover, who by the way I don't give two craps about! It always sob, sob, sob Dan, fuck Jiraiya, curse you for getting me pregnant you leach! Yeah, rough childhood, but that seems to be the norm in this village, but I think I turn out ok." Tsuande pops open a bottle of Sake and lights up a cigar, "Yep, just fine."

"To each they're own; pass that bottle sister!" Naruto yelled grabbing the bottle from Tsunade.

"You brat that's mine!"

"You should share!"

"Fuck you, it's mine!"

This is... This is not how Pein envisioned this battle going. What was supposed to begin his justice for the new world was reduced to a brawl over a bottle of sake.

Tsunade punched Naruto, sending him flying Pein's other bodies, knocking them over like bowling pins. Red chakra covered his body and seven tails sprung from his tail bone. In a single instant all the paths of Pein were destroyed. Their bodies crushed beneath the pressure of the demonic chakra.

Tossing aside a severed head Naruto decided it was time to get serious, "Fuck it attack!"

Chaos erupted everywhere, Atatsuki burst into action as the gathered tailed beasts descended on them. Gaara faced off with some creepy puppet looking guy and some one that looked like Ino. Yagura the Sanbi Jinchuuriki and Roshi the Yonbi Jinchuuriki jumped the members with the tri scythe and mask. Han Jinchuuriki of Gobi attacked Kisame one of the swordsmen of the hidden mist. Tsunade Jinchuuriki of Shichibi… continued to attack Naruto in a drunken stir, only to attack the plant looking guy by accident resulting in them fighting. Finally Fu, Kirabi, and Naruto attacked Pein and Konan.

-Gaara's battle

Gaara dashed between buildings running from a flock of clay bird. He leapt through a window running through the building and out the other side, the building exploded and collapsed behind him. He landed on a nearby room the flames for the explosion spreading over the village, course what wasn't burning at this point.

Above him his enemies got a bird's eye view of the burning village. Konoha looked like a sea of flames from above, the fire spilling over the walls and into the forest.

"Just give up one tails; I've got you out matched!" Deidera shouted from his clay bird. His partner the legendary Sasori of the red sand sighed.

"All this beautiful craftsmanship destroyed."

"Art is a blast, gone in a WHAH! Hey I'm trying to express my personal artistic taste here!" Deidera shouted as another column of sand rose to attack them.

Gaara growled in annoyance, summoning more sand he formed Shokaku. Towering over the burning city Gaara blasted air bullets at the duo, also unleashing a hail of sand shuriken from his left arm. The two dodged the air bullets, but were pounded by the sand shuriken the clay bird exploding!

"I've got you!" Grabbing the two in his massive Gaara encased them in sand, "SAND BURIAL!" Shokaku's hand formed into a gaint sphere and condensed crushing the two Atatsuki members.

With his enemies dead, Gaara continued to rampage over the village, killing sound, Leaf alike, and any sand that dared to betray him.

-Yagura and Roshi's battle

"I don't think we planned this out well shorty." Roshi said overlooking the cooling lava rock, which covered the two Atatsuki members they killed or sealed?

"It was an effective strategy. I do not see you're problem with it." Yagura deadpanned holding the severed head of Hidan the immortal. That title held true as the head was still talking. The young looking Mizukage amused himself by drowning the head in the newly formed lake he created during their battle. It was located next to the lava lake formed by Roshi and in-between was the other member of the immortal duo Kakuzu, who was a statue of lava rock after being swept up in the water and pushed into the lava. Hidan's body was posed beside him.

"I'm just saying it might have been too much! Look at this place it looks like hell, literary! Rivers of lava, fire, demons roaming the land!"

"You mean us?"

Roshi froze, "Hmm you're right. Wanna go capture some maidens?"

Yagura shrugged, "Sure got nothing better to do. I wanna see I get someone to kiss this head."

"Ugh, why?"

"I'll find it amusing."

Roshi laughed, "You're pretty fucked up, kid."

The younger demon just smiled and said, "aren't' we all?"

"You got me there." The two passed Han, who was roasting Kisame over a fire. "At least we're not as messed up as that guy." They next passed by Tsunade who was making Zetsu into a salad. "Or her, though I'd still go for it."

"I believe I would a more appropriate age," Yagura retorted changing coarse for Tsunade. Roshi followed after him yelling.

"Experience before youth kid!"

"I'm fucking twenty seven!"

-Fuu, Kirabi, and Naruto vs Pein and Kanon battle

Pein dodged another Bijutama the red sphere bulldozed its way through several buildings and kept going deep into the forest. Striking hear where his real body was located. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't hurt. He stole a glance at Konan watching her battle in the sky with the Nanabi; well the Hachibi blasted more Bijuudama's from the ground.

He must have been staring to long, because Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the face! The hit had so much power behind it that nearly took Pein's head off! The Atatsuki lead fell to the ground, his body too damaged to move.

Naruto hopped down beside him, "Well what do we have here?" He asked inspecting the mechanical body. He's pulls one of the spikes from Pein's body and stabs it into his palm. Instantly Naruto is made aware of Pein's real position and takes off.

Konan seeing him give chase to try and stop him, but in this moment she is tackled by Fu, who places a chakra seal on her.

"I'm going to save you for later," Fu whispers seductively licking Konan's ear, "It will be so much fun! Kirabi follow me! Naruto found something!"

"You go; I'll get the other lazy bones!"

"You still can't rap for crap!"

Nagato, the real leader of the Atatsuki and puppeteer behind Pein was a fail man, living only by the power of the machine he was connected to. He was blessed with the power of the rinnegon the most powerful Kekkai Genkai in the world. He thought he was invincible with his six paths, but today he was proven wrong when all six were defeated. He under estimated the Bijuu containers and now they were on their way to finish him.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise. The leader of our hunters is nothing more than a frail sickly piece of human shit," Naruto mocked his voice distorted and over laid with Kurama's.

"I'm a god! The powers of sage are with me and it is my mission to bring about world peace though…"

Naruto grabbed Nagato's mouth and held it shut, "Shut up, I don't care. I just need one question answered, answer it and I maybe kind. Fail and you and you're little woman will suffer greatly. Now where is the man in the mask! The one that attacked and got my mother killed on the day I was born! Answer me!"

Removing his hand Naruto allowed Nagato to speak, "You're petty human problems are of no concern to a god such as myself."

"Wrong fucking answer. Fu the girl!" Fu gleefully tossed Konan to the floor, tearing her clothes and leaving her naked on the ground. The gathered Jinchuuriki surrounded her like a hungry pack of wolves as both male and female container disrobed.

"What are you doing?" Nagato pained struggling in his life support machine, but alas he wasn't able to move.

As Naruto threw the last of his clothes to the ground, he turned and said, "I'm going to show you pain and suffering. This woman will be our play thing and you will watch helplessly and we will not stop until I have my answers."

-Very dark lemon begins now…

Konan was still rather dazed when she was thrown to the floor. She attempted to cover herself when she realized she was naked. Off to the side she saw the Kyuubi container talking to Pein, she moved to stop him from hurting her longtime friend, but the other Jinchuuriki blocked her path. She continued to sit there on the ground; Pein and Naruto exchanged more words, which resulted in Naruto walking away and then the Jinchuuriki began to strip.

All the males' members instantly harden all of them ten plus inches long with just as amazing girth. Even the females were looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Konan shivered under their gaze holding herself tight when a shadow appeared over her. She looked up at the Blonde Kyuubi container and opened her mouth to speak, when he shoved his dick down her throat and after that they all pounced on her!

"Let me lube her up!" Konan heard Tsunade say. She felt a cool slimly liquid pour down between her ass cheeks a slender finger working it's into her ass and pussy. She couldn't help it, but she moaned, the finger thrusting in and out of her rectum. "She's good and ready, do you're thing.

From her puerperal vision Konan saw the Sanbi and Hachibi take position behind her. The Sanbi crawled beneath her and entered her pussy well the Hachibi thrust into her ass. Her eyes widen as the pain and pleasure of their thrusts rocked her body, all the while Naruto skull fucked her hard.

More dicks appeared in her vision, the Yonbi and Gobi, they placed her hands on their throbbing members and she began to stroke them without thought, meanwhile the Shichibi and Nanabi suckled on her breasts.

With all this going on at once it wasn't long before Konan came, but the Jinchuuriki didn't stop, in fact they fucked her even more harshly. Cumming in her mouth, ass, and pussy continually, the males would rotate after one of them cummed fucking another one of her holes. The females would sit on her face and demand she lick them. One of them even fisted her! This went on for hours maybe even days, Konan lost track, but she was completely covered in cum and she… she loved it!

What Konan didn't know that the demonic hormones from each jinchuuriki had infected her and it sensation drove her insane that she obeyed every command without question. When they told to clean the cum off her body like a cat, she did it. Fist herself? You bet. She had completely lost any sense of herself and the sight of it pained Nagato to no end. Nagato who wasn't even allowed to kill himself via biting his tongue due Gaara keeping an eye on him, forcing the sickly Atatsuki leader to watch his last friend descend into the realms of madness with gleeful smile for two months.

-end of lemon

"You are a tough son of bitch to crack Nagato," Naruto mocked, "Ready to tell me about the mask man?"

"What would be the point?"

"Well we did place a seal on her that would let her return to her old self, this entire ordeal forgotten, course she'll still be giving birth to our offspring. With you guys out of the way, I think now is the perfect time to start filling the earth with our kind."

Nagato scoffed, "As if the other nations would allow that."

"Oh, them, yeah their gone."

"What?"

"Yeah, my underling Zabuza and my mates, they conquered the other villages and all in between. You'd be surprised how many people are willing to except their new demon overlords. I guess burning fire country to the ground really made an impression on them. Rain tried to stand up to them, but well, how to say this…" Naruto laughed, "No one's going to do that again after what Hinata did to them. Oh man it is funny too, she hit a pressure point that made their farts explode and kill them!"

Nagato stared in horror at the Blonde; he looked to Konan, who was licking Tsunade's asshole while Gaara and Yagura fucked her at the moment he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Tobi, you want Tobi! He was the one who attacked the village and got your mother killed."

"Was that so hard?"

Nagato clenched his teeth, "Just release Konan and erase her memories and well you're at it just kill me. I don't have anything to live for."

"I'll do you one better." Naruto said placing his hand on Nagato's head infusing him with demonic chakra. Nagato's sickly appearance changed to healthier one, restoring the Atatsuki leader to his prime and erasing everything from his mind, all the pain and suffering, leaving nothing but his love for his angel. Naruto then went to Konan and pulled her away from three.

"What is it master?" She asked as Naruto placed his hand on her face.

"You're free; go live in the new world." Naruto intertwined Konan's and Nagato's hands and led them outside, "Together, try to have a better life this time."

As he watched the two Atatsuki member walk off Gaara appeared next to him. "You do such unspeakable things to them and then just let them go? It's hard to tell if you're insanely cruel or kind."

"I'm a bit of both. I want to build a better world, to give others a better chance at life then I did, then we all did, but I have to break more than a few eggs to do it. I will live with the choices I make for many years, I may feel bad about them someday, and maybe I could have found a better way, but this is all I know Gaara. Pain, suffering, lust, love, hatred, happiness, it's what defines me. I've experience it all Gaara, so have you and the others. One day our new world might end up like this one, crappy and not worth saving; if that happens we'll just rebuild it again. Now you wanna track down this Tobi and use our crazy demonic powers to turn him into a woman and screw him?"

"Sounds kind of messed up, brother, should really start thinking in lighter tones."

"You're right Gaara, Hey Fuu, Yugito, Tsunade! Wanna help us with something?"

"What are you doing Naruto?"

The blond Kitsune smiled mischievously, "I was thinking. We could let our sisters have some fun with this guy."

Gaara shook his head and smiled, "Still twisted."

"It's just the way I am!"

-Epilogue 1000 years later

"Grandpa, wake up!" A sweet voice called out to him. Naruto the great golden nine tailed fox opened his eye to peer on his favorite grandchild Kushina Kitsune. Carefully he picked the little girl up with his massive paw and placed her on his snout to get a better look at her.

"What is it little one? Why aren't you with your mother?"

Kushina snuggled into her grandfather's fur, doing her best to hide, "Mommy's a little mad at me. I kind of burnt down part of the house by accident while practicing fire Jutsu." Naruto chuckled heartily as he lied back down.

"I see, she must be really mad then, but don't worry little kit, Grandpa has some dirt on momma, so you're punishment won't be too serve. This time at least. There will come a time when you will have to take responsibly for your actions, whether it was accident or not."

Kushina snuggled deeper into his fur, almost completely disappearing, save for her bright red hair that managed to peek through the fields of gold. "I know. I was honest this time. I told mommy right away and didn't blame Hakuna this time."

Naruto raised one of his many tails and patted Kushina on the head, "Good girl."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Kushina?" Naruto asked knowing what was coming next.

"Can you tell me the story about Great grandma Kushina and Grandma Hinata and the others too?" Kushina poked out of his fur with her biggest puppy dog eyes aimed at him. He caved instantly.

"Fine, I suppose there's time for one story before you're mother gets here." Naruto cleared his throat and began recalling a time long ago, back to the days when his mates were alive, "A 1014 years ago there was once a village hidden in the leaves…."

-The End

Finishing Author's note

Well that's it that's the story and just a few weeks after the Naruto Manga officially ended, followed by the outrage of Naruto sakura fans and the fuck yeah of the NaruHina fans. I was indifferent about the ships, but I will say I wasn't surprised it ended Naruhina, after Sakura's speech of loving Sasuke no matter what he did, you knew where this ship was going. Personally I don't remember Naruto saying he ever wanted a family, he just wanted to be Hokage and respected. Doesn't matter let talk about my stories ending how, I half assed it too.

This story was a crap shoot, lazily written and halfed assed from beginning to end. Never put much thought into it, half of the chapter content was lemons, that changed towards the end with less lemons and that might have been a mistake because I was running out of material. The final lemon was something I just come up with on the fly. I don't suppose any of the more devious lemon themes such as rape, drugging, mind control etc.

And if you're wondering when I mentioned drugs in this story, Demonic hormones, stands for Drugs and Hypnosis, thing about it it's a substance that effects your mind and personality and can get you into trouble. So don't do drugs or use them on other people.

Also the Hanabi and Hokage thing, red coned out of the story for… reasons.

Well hoped you enjoyed the ride and if not, I guess I don't really care all too much. This was written to be some twisted fun, which may have turned out to be more trouble than it's worth but I made a promise I would finish my stories now no matter what so I did and yeah. Also I was tired of incomplete harem stories.

Well that's it bye!


End file.
